Segunda Oportunidad
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: "el deber antes que el amor", eso trae consecuencias para shockwave. sus manos extinguieron la chispa de aquel que amaba y ahora, parece que los recuerdos planean volverle loco. los fantasmas del pasado le buscan,lo escuha, lo siente...lo necesita.SLASH
1. Soledad

Hola, sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de transformes, niian comencé con la que se ah convertido en mi apreja favorita "Shockwave x Blurr", apenas voy empezando en este hermoso fandom, pero niian me he esmerado mucho, así que espero les guste n.n

**NOTA: **esta historia es Slash, así que ni no te gustan las relaciones de chico x chico, no lo leas, evítate el disgusto. n.n y no dejes mensajes ofensivos. Si no, pasa adelante encontraras una maravillosa historia para ti.

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me ayudaron, las doctoras Arcee, Nina, Bethania, Aizen prime, mi madre Tania y mi hermana sad XD las adoro mil gracias por la ayuda niiian y por su puesto Lady-kimiyama

Titulo: Segunda oportunidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comencemos n.n -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1: soledad.

"Longarm…" el eco de esa voz resonaba una y otra vez, esa voz suplicante que le llamaba "Longarm…"

Carga al 75% , reiniciando sistemas.

El gran óptico carmesí de Shockwave se abrió y el decepticon gruño con molestia. Llevaba varios ciclos en los que sus periodos de recarga no superaban el 80%; no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, tan pronto iniciaba la recarga, su procesador se mantenía activo revisando sus archivos de memoria, unos archivos en particular y comenzaba a reproducirlo. Como sueños, y en cierto punto, en cierto momento…despertaba, aunque su recarga no fuera completa.

El decepticon astado se levantó y busco un poco de energon para compensar su carga interrumpida, y se dirigió a sus computadoras para comenzar a trabajar.

Como era de esperarse, Megatron no se mantuvo inactivo mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había terminado de recuperarse de las heridas de su batalla contra Optimus Prime cuando ya estaba planeando como escapar de la prisión de Cybertron. Había sido una misión casi suicida, pero habían logrado escapar gracias a la "brillante" dirección de Sentinel Prime. Y ahora se encontraban comenzando de nuevo.

-ya estas activo, Shockwave?- Blitzwing apareció por allí, con su faceta seria. –Apenas habías comenzado la recarga, no esperaba verte hasta dentro de medio ciclo.- su cabeza dio un giro y surgió ese rostro negro tan extravagante. –hasta que terminaras tu sueño de belleza. No, espera, ya eres feo de naturaleza.

El espía le miro sin emoción, no estaba de humor como para responder siquiera. Se concentró en el teclado y comenzó a mover sus garras sobre las teclas buscando una base de datos que había conseguido Megatron con un espía espacial.

Shockwave podía escuchar la voz del decepticon con problemas de personalidad gruñir y reír estrepitosamente, buscando hacerle enojar, pero el decepticon purpureo era experto ignorando platicas inservibles, pasar tantos años en la guardia de elite escuchando los discursos tontos de Sentinel prime era el mejor entrenamiento del universo. Su procesador estaba más centrado en violar las protecciones de los datos y descubrir el código de aquellos reportes; cuando algo llamo su atención.

En uno de los muchos archivos de las revueltas organizadas por los decepticons, el espía de Megatron logro ver una peculiar mancha

-Blurr?- se preguntó mientras acercaba la imagen para tratar de ver mejor.

Aquello era el reporte de una revuelta nocturna que había que había sido exitosa para comenzar con los nuevos planes de Megatron, pero…que hacia el corredor en esa foto? No podía estar en línea aun, el mismo le había sacado de funcionamiento, no podía ser. Aquello debía ser una alucinación o una coincidencia. –No puede estar en línea, no puede.- se dijo mientras acercaba la imagen y la pasaba por varios filtros para analizarla a detalle.

-qué es eso?- Blitzwing le buscaba forma a aquellos pixeles, pero no lograba identificar nada, eran demasiado difusos. Después de un rato, el rostro negro volvió a hablar –es pornografía cybertroniana? Eso se ve a solas Shocky, no en la mega-pantalla de operaciones.-

-creí haber visto algo- le contesto el decepticon astado al no lograr obtener una imagen clara, aquella foto era de muy baja resolución.

-Megatron tiene razón, te está afectando no recargar bien.- Blitzwing miraba la imagen y giraba la cabeza sin lograr ver nada extraño.

-quizás…- murmuro el ciclope cerrando el archivo y siguiendo con su trabajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1)-vamos Blurr, prueba un poco.- la música del lugar apenas dejaba escuchar la voz del gran Longarm Prime. Su compañero, el corredor azul, aun se mostraba decidido a no ingerir combustible de más y mucho menos aquellos de colores extraños, como el que en esos momentos le ofrecía su superior. _

_-no, gracias.- se disculpaba el robot sintiendo su procesador lleno de alertas. Ahora que estaba sentado en aquel lugar, un centro nocturno de gran popularidad pero mala reputación, no podía recordar porque había aceptado la invitación de la grúa. –no me gusta sobrecargarme de energon y…_

_-pruébalo.- le insistió el autobot con una sonrisa encantadora e inocente._

_Esa sonrisa basto para hacer que el corredor cediera. Tomo el vaso que su superior le ofrecía y lo acerco a sus labios, empino el contenido lentamente, sintiendo el nerviosismo de probar algo nuevo._

_Poco a poco el líquido inundo su boca y el sutil sabor de un energon bien refinado le inundo los sistemas, suave y ligero._

_-y bien?- Longarm esperaba la repuesta mientras bebía de su propio vaso._

_-mmmh…- el corredor tardo alguno segundos mientras paladeaba aquella bebida. –si esta bueno.- murmuro lentamente algo raro en él, algo que solo hacia cuando realmente estaba nervioso. Acerco el vaso a sus labios y bebió otro poco._

_Paso poco tiempo para que el energon adulterado surtiera el efecto que Longarm quería. El sistema de Blurr sucumbió rápidamente y los cambios eran bastante notorios; había comenzado a hablar aun más rápido de lo normal, si eso era posible, apenas interrumpiéndose por alguna risita que delataba su estado inconveniente. _

_Pero después de estar bailando pegadito a Longarm durante un buen rato, Blurr se había recargado en su superior y se había quedado casi dormido. _

_Longarm lo había cargado y le había llevado a su casa, no la real, la que usaba como autobot y donde varias veces había recibido "visitas" de sus "amigos". Llevarse a Blurr había sido sencillo, su diseño aerodinámico había quitado todo exceso injustificado de su anatomía._

_El espía avanzaba hacia su cama, la cual raras veces utilizaba. El pequeño autobot murmuraba cosas sin sentido, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del espía sin sospechar nada, sonriendo como una protoforma dulce e inocente. _

_-mmhLongarmm hueles rico- Blurr se dejo acomodar en la cama, mientras el superior se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el rostro. El corredor se restregó contra aquella mano con ternura, disfrutaba el roce de esos dedos sobre el metal de su cuerpo._

_-escuche que Ultra Magnus te dio órdenes confidenciales.- le murmuro el espía decepticon con ese tono cariñoso e insinuante que solo usaba con el corredor. Blurr le asintió suavemente y Longarm le recompenso con un suave beso en su frente. –que te pidió?_

_El interrogatorio apenas comenzaba._

_-tengo una mi-misión…en tierra.- la mano de Longarm comenzó a delinear delicadamente los labios del corredor; Blurr se acomodaba al lado del que consideraba su compañero y amante, frotándose contra él lentamente._

_-a que iras?- aquella voz seguía sacudiendo los sistemas del corredor._

_-ah…-jadeo un poco –a Optimus prime mmmh…_

_-no me escondas detalles.- le pidió con lascivia, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con la lengua del autobot. – que más buscaras ahí?_

_-mmmh…-el corredor de estremeció. –Espía…mmh Megatron.- murmuro con dificultad._

_Longarm sonrió, las sospechas del espía aun no tenían un objetivo concreto. Y Shockwave tenía una buena idea para terminar de alejar aún más las sospechas, ahora podía estar más tranquilo._

_Blurr se movió coquetamente trepándose con torpeza cobre su compañero, deslizo sus manos lentamente sobre el pecho, sonriendo como un minino que encuentra un buen lugar para reposar. _

_-te quiero, Blurr.- le dijo el espía para agradecerle la información proporcionada._

_El rostro del corredor celeste se ilumino ante aquellas palabras y se adelanto para capturar los labios de Longarm con su boca y demostrarle con acciones cuanto le amaba él. Blurr era así, muy intenso en todo lo que hacía, aunque algo tímido cuando le coqueteaban._

_Shockwave le correspondió sin amor, tal vez….solo tal vez._

_Las caricias iban subiendo de tono, los besos se escapaban de los labios y recorrían lentamente los cuerpos, marcando caminos secretos. Longarm se puso sobre el pequeño robot azul y le miro sin poder esconder esa lujuria decepticon que tenia, pero Blurr parecía disfrutarla sonriendo con inocencia._

_El corredor de ojos celestes se acomodó bajo el cuerpo de su compañero y con miraditas coquetas le ínsito a que siguiera. Las caricias se hicieron más íntimas, Blurr se dejaba hacer, confiado en que aquel que estaba su lado le correspondía completamente y sin problemas separo sus piernas para dejar el camino libre a sus puertos de interface_

_-Longarm….-ronroneaba contento al sentir las manos descender por sus muslos y un gemido sutil comenzó a surgir de aquellos labios, el autobot murmuraba su nombre con deleite, estremeciéndose. –aaah Longarm…._

_Aquello gemidos se interrumpieron cuando el superior presiono la carcasa que cubría los puertos de Blurr y estos quedaron expuestos. Apenas un roce de la mano de Longarm y sus dedos quedaron llenos del lubricante que ya comenzaba resbalar por la intimidad de Blurr._

_-mmhaah Longarm…-esos gemidos eran sensuales acompañados de esa voz suplicante, esos ojos privados de placer, los espasmos del cuerpo que rogaba atención; Blurr era un manjar a su completa disposición. –aaah Longarm…-le llamaba. - Longarm, te quiero.-_

_Le llamaba solo a él_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shockwave sintió una pulsación en su chispa, una tan fuerte que logro cimbrar todo su cuerpo, como la que solía despertarle a mitad de su recarga. El decepticon sacudió la cabeza disipando los recuerdos que recientemente le acosaban.

El espía decepticon había tenido muchos amantes y compañeros mientras había sido un autobot, les usaba para sacar información y subir de puesto. Pero Blurr había sido diferente; por Primus, tanto trabajo que le había costado sacar al corredor de su sistema, porque ahora no paraba de recordarlo? Shockwave se arrepentía de muy pocas cosas en su vida, y el haber matado a Blurr era una de ellas.

Ese momento, ese instante en que había presionado el botón que causo la muerte del corredor celeste había sido una decisión desesperada; no podía permitir que la operación de su vida fallara. Pero cuando la emergencia paso, cuando todo de hubo calmado…se lamento.

-Shockwave, el glorioso Megatron quiere verte.- un enorme decepticon, Lugnut, irrumpió en el cuarto seguido del estruendoso ruido de sus pasos sobre el pasillo y miro con recelo al espía con el que rivalizaba.

El decepticon guardo y cerró los archivos, y se dispuso a dar su informe a su líder.

-lord Megatron.- al entrar a la sala de operaciones, el decepticon astado hizo reverencia y se acerco levemente al que durante ciclos había sido su líder.

-acércate, Shockwave.- la grave e imponente voz de Megatron surgió desde su trono, el líder de los decepticons se encontraba en plena comunicación con un traficante de armas, Swindle, que parecía tener un buen negocio entre manos. –descubriste los códigos?

El decepticon de armadura purpurea asintió con orgullo, le había costado sacarlos de aquel inmenso paquete de datos; sobre todo con su constantes distracciones.

-están listos para usarse cuando usted lo ordene.- murmuro Shockwave.

El traficante sonrió al escuchar eso y regreso su mirada hacia el robot que estaba en el trono.

-y bien Megatron?- Swindle hablo con ese tono cariñoso e insistente que usaban los vendedores cuando trataban de convencer a un cliente. –ya tienes los códigos; y con estos dispositivos que conseguí, no tendrás problemas para deshabilitar los sistemas y las armas de los autobots.

-el precio que pides es muy alto, Swindle.- Shockwave miraba su líder y al traficante sin decir nada, escuchando con atención y esperando su siguiente orden. –que me garantiza que funcionara?.

Y de pronto algo llamo su atención, en el video se alcanzaba a ver algo. Nadie parecía percibirlo, Megatron y Swindle estaban demasiado ocupados en sus negocios, pero Shockwave podía verlo, ahí había algo, o alguien, que se movía a una súper velocidad. Ajusto su óptico y trato de fijarse con más detalle, analizo cada instante de aquella transmisión, pero apenas podía percibir una alteración en los pixeles como si algo pasara por allí pero fuera tan veloz como para evitar que las cámaras tomaran la imagen.

Shockwave solo conocía un robot capaz de hacer eso.

-debe ser un error.- se dijo mientras trataba de ignorar esa alteración en la videollamada… –debe haber algo mal en mi sistema.- y aquella angustiante sensación que comenzaba a rodera su chispa.

-ah, Megatron, eres mi cliente numero 1, no me atrevería a venderte algo que no fuera altamente letal.- sonrió la camioneta de ópticos purpúreos. –pero si quieres una garantía te la daré. Cerramos el trato?

Megatron sonrió satisfecho y fijaron los términos de la entrega y la garantía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del primer capítulo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1): los textos que salen en cursiva, son flashback.

Hasta aquí, niian este es el primer capítulo. Espero les haya gustado n.n niiian. Hay muchos misterios y recuerdos que se avecinan. Todo irá tomando su lugar o Shockwave quedara al borde de la locura.

Esperen pronto el segundo capítulo n.n niiian


	2. Sucumbe

Lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el segundo capítulo (BDU debería estar haciendo mis proyectos para los parciales pero mi compu anda carrascalosa/psicótica, así que mientras le libero memoria voy a ponerme a subir el capi de la semana n.n niiian.

Me agrado ver que este fic tuvo buen aceptación, muchas gracias a todas las personas lindas que leyeron el primer capítulo y me dejaron un mensaje OWO/) mil gracias niiian, prometo que se pondrá muy buena la historia. Bueno, ya no los entretengo más y les dejare disfrutar de este capítulo tan… cariñoso.

Titulo: Segunda oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos n.n -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2: Sucumbe.

"Longarm…Longarm….te quiero" esa voz resonaba en su cabeza, no importaba que hiciera o con quien estuviera. La voz de Blurr le susurraba sensualmente desde el fondo de su chispa, haciendo estremecer sus sistemas "es cálida, es muy cálida tu chispa…"

El elegido para ir por el cargamento de armas fue Shockwave, el único capaz de burlar los sistemas de vigilancia y cruzar la ciudad sin llamar la atención, era el único que podría llegar al encuentro de Swindle y llevarle con Megatron a su base secreta

"es cálida…"

Aquel olvidado y peligroso lugar, un sector de Cybertron bastante abandonado donde ya casi no pasaban patrullas. No importaba cuan idílico quisieran hacer el mundo los autobots, siempre habría un lugar donde su justicia no llegaría.

"Longarm…te quiero"

La nave de Swindle tardaba en aparecer, pero el espía decepticon permanecía tranquilo esperando, observando las luces del Cybertron que alguna vez había recorrido como Longarm, se veía tan diferente desde ese lugar. Elevo su mirada al cielo y se perdió mirando las estrellas…como aquella vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Longarm caminaba por los pasillos del comendo autobot, con varios archivos en sus brazos. Hasta que escucho la voz de uno de sus subordinados que murmuraba._

_-por que no le dices?- era Cliffjumper._

_El espía decepticon detuvo sus pasos, y se quedo escuchando atentamente._

_-estasloco?(1) - fue fácil reconocer aquella voz. –setehadañadoelprocesaror o tienesunvirus?- en todo Cybertron solo había un robot capaz de hablar a esa velocidad sin morderse la lengua o trabarse, era casi natural para él._

_-vamos Blurr, pregúntale, quizás acepte salir contigo.- el autobot carmesí trataba de alentar a su amigo y compañero. –vamos Blurr, dile. _

_-no,nolohare.- repetía el corredor bastante molesto. –._

_-tan solo inténtalo, no sabes que vaya a responderte.- a Cliffjumper le costaba entender lo que Blurr le decía, pero estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo hablar así. _

_-claaaaaro.-le respondió "azulito" con sarcasmo, relajo el ritmo de sus palabras para poder imprimirle todo el sarcasmo que deseaba. –"llegare a su oficina y lo invito a pasear, o en cuanto abra la puerta le brinco como fiera." –Cliffjumper comenzó a reír ante las ideas de Blurr, y el pobre corredor no podía más que enfurecer más. –"mejor aun, me meto a su casa, espero a que entre en recarga y en cuanto despierte le suelto la indirecta más directa del mundo, no?"- grito frustrado consigo mismo._

_El robot rojo contuvo su risa y puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero._

_-tan solo invítalo a salir.- los ópticos del compacto carmesí se posaron en alguien que se acercaba. –Vayan a tomar algo.- finalizo mientras le hacía señales a su amigo para que callara._

_-si,.- Blurr estaba demasiado molesto como para captar la señal. Y continuo hablando mientras su compañero intentaba callarlo. –oh Longarm, señor, quiere ir a tomar un poco de energon conmigo?- dijo con un tono falsamente seductor._

_-claro Blurr, vamos después del trabajo?.- aquella voz le helo lo sistemas al corredor  
><em>

_-Lo-Longarm, señor!- el espía de elite se giro de golpe y termino cara a cara con su superior que sonreía apaciblemente. El rostro del corredor era un poema, sus labios temblaban y sus ópticos estaba abiertos llenos de sorpresa, tenía la vergüenza pintada en el rostro. _

_-te veo en un rato, fuera de mi oficina.- le propuso mientras entornaba sus ópticos azules con amabilidad. _

_-ah…ahh…Yo…- por primera vez en la vida, el corredor no tenia, o no podía, decir ni una palabra. Pero Cliffjumper le ayudo y de un codazo en la espalda le hizo responder. –si! Si señor.- murmuro apenado,_

_Longarm le sonrió y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza._

_-nos vemos en un rato.- se despidió el espía decepticon mientras se alejaba._

_-ya ves Blurr, no fue tan difícil.- le sonrió el compacto rojo, conteniendo su risa y de pronto…-WAAA! BLURR!- el pequeño corredor se dejo caer y Cliffjumper apenas pudo sostener a su compañero antes de que azotara contra el suelo. _

_Longarm se había quedado en su oficina con una serena y enigmática sonrisa en los labios. La sola idea de que Blurr, aquel inocente y pasivo autobot, estuviera interesado en el le hacía "feliz", excitaba sus circuitos decepticons. Un robot tan inocente y juguetón como Blurr…sería tan divertido verle sufrir._

_Antes de la hora convenida, el superior salió a una "reunión"… o eso había dicho._

_Blurr llego puntualmente, y se quedo esperando; observando el tiempo desfilar lentamente, cosa rara en el. Sentado como una buena protoforma con una sonrisita ensoñadora y nerviosa en sus labios. _

_Longarm miraba desde lejos, bien oculto, disfrutando la impaciencia que torturaba al corredor y sobre todo ese miedo al rechazo que comenzaba a dibujarse en aquellos vivaces ópticos azules._

_Pero aquella mirada de cachorro abandonado comenzó a hacer mella en la felicidad del decepticon. No era el primer autobot que dejaba esperando, algunos los habían dejado incluso calientes y urgidos, y habían esperado tan solo unos minutos, no entendía cómo es que Blurr se conformaba con sonrisas y cumplidos y se defendía del cruel tiempo con tanto ímpetu._

_-perdona el retraso, Blurr.- se disculpo el superior. Al final aquellos ópticos celestes le habían vencido. Ni el mismo entendía como o porque, pero había regresado para salir con el corredor. –Sentinel me entretuvo más de la cuenta._

_Y como si aquella larga espera nunca hubiera ocurrido, Blurr se levanto de un brinco y sonriente le dijo._

_-no...No hay problema. Nos vamos?- aquellas palabras eran lentas y un poco tímidas, fluían despacio como si les diera miedo salir _

_Longarm llevo a Blurr a un pequeño bar, un lugarcito apartado pero muy tranquilo y de ambiente intimo. Se sentaron en una mesita al fondo del lugar, uno frente al otro y comenzaron a hablar de banalidades; de trabajo y de las nuevas modificaciones que habían estado sacando, pero se entretuvieron hablando de la academia._

_Shockwave nunca había sido de ese tipo de robots que hablan mucho, decía solo lo necesario, pero Blurr parecía tener la facilidad para hacerle hablar y la conversación se mantuvo amena durantemás de dos ciclos._

_-y por qué no has ascendido?- le pregunto con una sonrisamientras alargaba su mano para delinear la insignia carmesí que adornaba el pecho del corredor. –eres un elemento magnifico, yo ya te habría nombrado prime._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que los circuitos faciales del autobot azul se calentaran y dejaran ver un creciente rubor en sus mejillas._

_-pues…-Blurr jugaba con el vaso medio lleno en sus manos, se lo había tomado de poco a poco. –me construyeron para correr, y no se ofenda pero…cuando se es un prime, te vuelves flojo y te alejas de la diversión._

_Aquello provoco una sonrisa en el superior._

_-en eso tienes razón.- Longarm termino su 3 vaso, podría haber tomado más, pero se había estado conteniendo, no era bueno ver aun prime beber como todo un decepticon. –las juntas son la muerte._

_Blurr le sonrió y bebió un poco, sus ópticos se situaron en el líquido purpureo. Había otras razones para que no hubiera buscado el reconocimiento, pero no debía hablar de ello._

_Hacia un rato había llego un grupo de autobots y parecía que el energon ya se les había subido al procesador, aquel lugar se estaba poniendo bullicioso. Los miembros de inteligencia trataron de ignorar lo que sucedía fuera de su mesa, pero cuando comenzaron a haber peleas dentro del pequeño lugar, Longarm se harto._

_-quizás sea hora de irnos.- le susurro Longarm a su compañero. El juego de las citas había sido divertido, pero debía terminar ya. _

_Estaban apenas sacando los créditos para pagar, mientras el corredor terminaba su energon cuando…_

_BAAM! Un disparo destruyo la mesa y a punto estuvo de lastimar a Blurr, apenas tuvo oportunidad de apartarse._

_En un segundo, el caos se desato en aquel lugar, parecía un campo de batalla._

_-vámonos!- el líder de inteligencia sujeto la mano del corredor y le jalo sacándolo de aquel sitio. Longarm sintió algo cosquillear en sus sistemas, ese instinto decepticon, llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese mundo tan aburrido, lleno de reglas y falsa moral; que sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr._

_Blurr le seguía, sin entenderá donde iban, aun con los dedos de Longarm sujetándole con fuerza._

_Aquellas dos figuras corrían sin rumbo fijo, hasta que el camino se cerró delante de ellos. Shockwave se detuvo en seco y admiro el gran muro que les detenía. El pequeño corredor miro aquel muro y luego a su superior, no parecía muy contento de haber parado su carrera._

_-por aquí.- le murmuro el corredor azul mientras apretaba la mano de su compañero y le llevaba por un camino alterno, marcando el rumbo y acelerando cuanto le fue posible. _

_Hasta llegar a un lugar casi desierto, sin hogares, sin negocios; no había nada, solo obscuridad._

_-que hacemos aquí?- pregunto el espía decepticon al ver ese lugar tan vacio, era casi espeluznante._

_-mira…- el corredor señalo el cielo._

_Longarm subió la vista y surgieron ante el millones de estrellas, aquel lugar tan aislado dejaba ver a la perfección la magnificencia del universo. En ese lugar uno podría sentirse insignificante y todo poderoso al mismo tiempo._

_-es hermoso, no?- el corredor celeste miraba las estrellas y sentía como aquella mano aferraba el agarre como si fuera posible que les tragara aquella oscuridad. Pero no obtuvo respuesta su superior estaba anonadado por el bello espectáculo._

_De pronto una estrella que surco los cielos regreso al espía decepticon a la realidad, bajo la vista y reviso aquel lugar, cerciorándose de estar solo y al fin reparo en un detalle…el autobot azul aun sostenía su mano, sujetándole suavemente._

_Pero al sentirse observado, instintivamente Blurr le soltó_

_-ah…yo…lo siento- murmuro nervioso. No podía esconder su falta de experiencia, Shockwave podía sentir su preocupación y su miedo. _

_El superior miro su mano, aun podía sentir la mano del corredor tocándole. Lentamente subió la vista y clavo su mirada en los ópticos celestes que le observaban con miedo._

_La chispa del autobot celeste dio una fuerte pulsación. Se pregunto si había hecho algo mal o si había ofendido a Longarm. Aquellos ópticos estaban fijos en él y sin notarlo, comenzó a temblar sutilmente, esperando el regaño o el desprecio de su superior._

_Pero cuan más nervioso estaba, la grúa decepticon le sonrió y le tomo la mano otra vez._

_-que ocurre, Blurr?- como disfrutaba esa carita acongojada. –acaso ya termino nuestra cita?- le dijo mientras se sentaba y tiraba suavemente de la mano del corredor para que le hiciera compañía._

_-no…-murmuro el robot mientras se le iluminaba el rostro con una sonrisa –claro que no.- se sentó al lado de su compañero, y Longarm dejo que el corredor se recargara en su hombro y se quedaron largo rato en silencio disfrutando la vista, y la compañía._

_Longarm estaba acostumbrado a pasar largos periodos sin descansar, como prime tenía mucho trabajo y si después tenía que hacer sus deberes como decepticon, había pasado días sin dormir; pero Blurr no, al sentirse seguro, tranquilo y a gusto al lado de su superior, termino entrando en modo de recarga. El espía decepticon le miro dormir, hasta que ya no lo resistió y se inclino sobre el autobot y le robo un beso de sus corredor se removió contento y continúo dormitando mientras el decepticon saboreaba su efímera esencia, era dulce, sutil, casi podía paladear la inocencia de ese cuerpo._

_-debería…probar lo demás?- se pregunto aquel espía decepticon, lentamente rodeo el cuerpo del autobot azul y le estrecho. –aunque me tome un poco más de tiempo lo probare._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de los propulsores de una nave le sacó de si ensoñación. La gran nave del traficante aterrizaba justo frente a él, como un monstruo dispuesto a devorarle o convertirle en chatarra, pero Shockwave se mantuvo firme; hasta quela compuerta se abrió y le permitió el paso.

El ciclope entro cauteloso y desconfiado como cualquier decepticon, cuidándose de no activar ningún sistema de seguridad o trampa; cuando hubo llegado a la sala de comando, se sintió más tranquilo.

Swindle le estaba esperando.

-Shockwave, amigo.- le saludo aquel decepticon de ojos violetas. –tanto tiempo sin vernos. No quieres renovar esas armas tuyas? Tengo unos cañones que harían que los autobot se desactivaran del puro susto.- no cabía duda que su negocio eran las ventas, y que cuidaba mucho de los detalles.

Pero el decepticon astado estaba gusto con sus actualizaciones, sus cañones habían funcionado perfectamente en cada una de sus misiones. Así que declino la oferta

-te ha enviado Megatron?- Swindle ladeo la cabeza y esbozo la sonrisa al saber que era una compra segura.

Shockwave asintió, su óptico paseaba lentamente por las paredes de la nave, ese lugar era escalofriante, con tantas actualizaciones y armas que parecía casi un cementerio.

-es un placer trabajar con Megatron.- murmuro la camioneta. –siempre paga bien.- el traficante le extendió la mano, esperando sus créditos.

-quiero ver primero los dispositivos.- el ciclope de óptico carmesí quería asegurarse de que aquellas armas funcionaran.

-claro, claro. No esperaba vender si mostrar mi mercancía.- el traficante toco un botón y se escucho como enlazaba la comunicación a otra parte de la nave. –Slaveblue, podrías traer uno de los dispositivos de alteración?

Se escucho apenas un murmullo y se corto la comunicación.

-no sabía que tenias un empleado.- le murmuro el decepticon astado, y estaba muy bien informado de los miembros del ejército de Megatron.

-es más un…compañero. – la forma en que Swindle saboreo esas palabras no le gusto al espía astado.

Por uno de los pasillos se podía percibir el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, pisadas suaves y sutiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capitulo u.u -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1).- Blurr tiene un hablar muy veloz y es algo que le ha caracterizado siempre. Así que a veces desaparecerán espacios para dar la sensación de que está hablando rápido, así podrán sentir lo que siente Cliffjumper.

Porque no puede olvidarle? Porque ahora duele más que antes? Quien es aquel que se acerca por el pasillo?

Esperemos al siguiente capítulo para descubrirlo.

Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado n.n estaba ansiosa por subirlo, pero necesito agarrar un ritmo o si no el día que me trabe no podre actualizar a tiempo. Mil gracias por leer, y espero puedan tomarse unos minutitos para dejarme su opinión o un comentario.

Nos estamos viendo esperen el siguiente capitulo muajajaja BD


	3. Recuerda

Viernes! Gracias a dios es viernes! TWT aah niian que semana tan pesada, tuve muchos exámenes y trabajos pesados. TWT así que ando contenta porque al fin podre dormir un poco, debería estar durmiendo pero lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el capítulo de la semana muajajajajajaja

TwT mil gracias a todas las personas lindas que han leído mi fic y dejado un cometario, QwQ en serio que me siento muy motivada a escribir y dibujar algunas de las escenas XD aunque….el tiempo no es mi aliado. Pero basta de palabrerías, a lo que vamos, el fic!

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3: Recuerda…**

_Longarm tenía su atención fija en algunos informes, debía terminarlos pronto y sacar de ellos cualquier información que fuera de utilidad para la causa de el gran Megatron. Pero estaba cansado, esos endemoniados autobots lo habían tenido trabajando peor que a un esclavo, y ese era el cuento de cada trimestre, cuando se requería entregar la compilación de los datos. Todosrecordaban al último momento que debían entregar sus reportes; sobre todo Sentinel Prime, el narcisista autobot siempre olvidaba darle los archivos que conseguía y si no era porque Jazz le recordaba, nunca se los daría.___

_El eco de unos pasos le alerto, se acercaban sigilosos hacia su oficina, pero cuando el líder de aquel departamento levanto la vista no había nadie ahí.___

_La puerta de acceso se había abierto pero no había nadie. Y después de unos momentos las puertas se comenzaron a cerrar.___

_Longarm había soltado los documentos, preparándose para ir a investigar; cuando sintió unos labios que rozaban su mejilla y unos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello.___

_-Blurr! Me diste un susto de muerte.- le sonrió mas calmado. El pequeño corredor soltó una risita y volvió a besar la mejilla de su superior.___

_-listo para irnos?- le pregunto emocionado el autobot azul.___

_-a donde?- sus ópticos se fijaron en los de su compañero. Y de pronto la respuesta llego a su procesador, habían quedado de salir esa noche. Longarm dejo los papeles y volteo a ver a su compañero azul. –tendremos que dejarlo para luego, tengo mucho trabajo sin terminar.___

_-entiendo.- murmuro triste el corredor. Pero aferro más el abrazo y le pregunto. –quieres que te ayude?.-___

_-no te preocupes.- el espía decepticon estaba cansado, no quería que le entretuvieran aun mas, así que Blurr debía irse. –terminare solo; y podemos salir después, si?___

_Perola carita de cachorrito desvalido de Blurr le hizo dudar. El espía autobot no tenía intención de irse, quería estar con Longarm aunque fuera un rato, no importaba donde. Y al final hizo ceder al decepticon.___

_Longarm no se arrepintió, Blurr resulto ser de mucha ayuda y terminaron el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo que había calculado.___

_-ya es muy tarde para salir.- le murmuro el supervisor mientras se estiraba un poco. –Lo siento.-___

_-ya ni modo, saldremos después.- Blurr estaba cansado pero tenía una linda y tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Shockwave le miro. – me la pase bien, me gusta estar contigo.- el corredor se trepo de un brinco al escritorio de su superior, esperando al menos poder recorrer el camino a casa juntos.___

_La gran grúa autobot le miro, tan inocente jugando con sus pies, como si esperara un premio; y quizás lo merecía.___

_-muchas gracias Blurr. Fuiste de mucha ayuda.- le felicito. Se acerco y beso la frente del autobot celeste.___

_-no es nada.- Pudo escuchar el suspiro ensoñador que escapo de los labios del corredor. Longarm apenas podía mantener una sonrisa apacible, le gustaba cuando Blurr tenía esa actitud inocente, despertaba toda su malicia decepticon. Hasta parecía que se comportaba así a propósito. –te quiero y me gusta hacerte feliz.___

_-yo también te quiero.- le susurro. Paso sus brazos por la cintura de su compañero, con su mano levanto el mentón del espía autobot y disfruto la pequeña presa que tenía en sus brazos. Había sido fácil engatusarlo, podía manejar a Blurr a su antojo, y tan solo bastaban unos mimos y unos besos para mantenerlo feliz. –Te quiero mucho.- estaba en sus manos, podría hacer con él lo que quisiera.___

_Un beso, tan solo un beso hacia estremecer al pequeño Blurr. Y Longarm había memorizado cada uno de sus puntos sensibles, cada uno de esos lugarcitos secreto. Sus manos avanzaron lentamente por el metal de su cuerpo, disfrutando esa suave sensación.___

_-mmm…-Blurr adoraba los besos profundos, se estremecía al sentir la lengua de Longarm invadir su boca, y al instante sus piernas flaqueaban; y al sentir como mordían sus labios, su cuerpo entero perdía su fuerza. –Longarm…___

_La mano del superior se posó en la insignia de Blurr y tras delinearla sutilmente, le empujo hasta recostar al autobot entre los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio. Blurr se tensó un poco, aquello le había sorprendido.___

_-Que…Que haces?- pregunto al ver como su superior se posicionaba entre sus piernas y le acariciaba los muslos, arranándole sutiles gemidos. –Longarm?- los nervios le traicionaron y por instinto cerro sus piernas y se giró para proteger su intimidad.___

_Pero Longarm apenas tuvo que aplicar un poco de fuerza, casi nada, para que Blurr volviera a ceder y le dejara tocarle. Estaba a su merced, Longarm no tenía más que insistir un poco y obtenía lo que quería. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar las carcaza que cubría los puertos de interface del deportivo, apenas rozando el metal.___

_-aaah…- Blurr cerró sus ojos con fuerza, avergonzado, nervioso. –Espera…- el superior jugaba con aquella delicada compuerta, aplicando un poco depresión, lo suficiente para estimular al robot y no exponer sus puertos…aun.___

_-puedo?- le murmuro al fin. Sus instintos le decían que debía tomarlo ya, era un decepticon y deseaba escucharle gemir con pasión y lujuria, ansiaba sentirle retorciéndose en sus brazos y jadeando su nombre para aferrarse a la vida. Deseaba tomar esa inocencia y acabar con ella en un suspiro, porque sabía que Blurr era virgen, se le notaba, se le notaba demasiado. –Puedo?- pero algo le frenaba, no entendía que, pero esperaba el permiso del corredor.___

_-si…-jadeo con miedo. El pequeño deportivo sabía que pasaría, lo había platicado con jazz algunas veces, pero hasta ahora no había tenido interés en nadie, hasta ahora. -–sí, Longarm hazlo.-___

_Tras escuchar aquello Longarm no se contuvo mas, sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la intimidad del deportivo y disfruto la sensación del cálido lubricante que comenzaba a impregnar sus dedos y escurrir sobre el escritorio lentamente.___

_-ah…-Blurr comenzó a gemir, se sentía avergonzado por aquellos ruiditos lujuriosos que escapaban del fondo de su chispa. Pero cada caricia le provocaba una dulce descarga que recorría su cuerpo. –aah!...mmh…- se mordió el labio para no gemir mas.___

_-no.- le pidió dulcemente el superior, mientras se inclinaba sobre el deportivo celeste y le besaba el cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta sus labios. –déjame escucharte.- sin miramientos adentro su dedo en el puerto receptor y comenzó a estimularlo lentamente, esparciendo el lubricante, acallando las quejas con besos.___

_-Longarm!- Blurr se sujetó de su cuello, jadeando su nombre con miedo.___

_-tranquilo, Blurr.- le susurro mientras con su mano libre abrió su carcaza y dejo salir su caliente y duro cable de interface. Blurr se tensó y aferro sus manos al escritorio, intimidado por la visión de aquel cable terso y deseoso de atención. –Confía en mi Blurr.-le sonrió. ___

_Aun nervioso el corredor azul asintió, cerrando sus ojos para no ver como aquel cable se comenzaba acercar a su puerto de entrada.___

_Cuando la lenta intromisión comenzó, el deportivo celeste de aferro con fuerza al robot que consideraba su compañero y se pegó a él lo más que pudo, queriendo sentir las pulsaciones de su chispa.___

_-Ah…- la sensación de ese cable adentrándose en su cuerpo le cautivo, Blurr se tensó en los brazos del espía decepticon, jadeándole con fuerza en el receptor auditivo. –Longarm…lo siento…aaaah.- sus manos tímidas comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo. –aah…estas adentro.___

_-aun no.- le corrige Longarm, podía sentir su cable rozar la membrana que protegía el puerto receptor del deportivo celeste. Sus sistemas decepticons le traicionaron y una sonrisita se formó en sus labios. –Falta un poco.- olvido por un segundo que aparentaba ser un autobot, se aferro a la cadera del corredor y…___

_-AAAH!- Blurr arqueo su espalda al sentir un dolor agudo atravesar su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar. Longarm le había dado una profunda estocada, entrado de golpe en él. –lo…Longarm…ah duele.- su voz era un hilo, apenas audible.___

_-perdóname Blurr, perdóname.- le abrazo tratando de calmarlo, y escondiendo de paso su sonrisa maliciosa. Le murmuro palabritas dulces al receptor, acariciando su cuerpo y besándole con dulce lujuria.___

_El deportivo celeste le meneo la cabeza, tratando de no preocuparle. Esa tierna reacción fascino al decepticon, no esperaba que su "devoción" fuera tan grande, eso hizo arder sus sistemas.___

_Al compas de los movimientos de Longarm, el cuerpo de Blurr se cimbraba suavemente; olvidando el dolor que había sentido hacia unos momentos. Y mientras la pasión aumentaba y los cuerpos se conocían, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer.___

_Longarm se hacía del cuerpo de Blurr a su antojo, valiéndose de su fuerza y su experiencia; era tan fácil, podía disfrutar ese cuerpo sin problemas.___

_La conexión de sus puertos era sublime, las descargas que recorrían por sus cuerpos era crecientes, cada vez más intensas. Atacando sin piedad los procesadores hasta hacerlos colapsar de placer. El sonido de los gemidos y los besos era una sinfonía, armonizada por el murmullo del metal chocando.___

_-aaah…Longarm…- Blurr sentía su chispa pulsar, tan rápido como si fuera a estallar y desvanecerse. Su procesador estaba mareado, lleno de alertas, recibiendo las señales que Longarm le enviaba, sensuales, lujuriosas y tan confusas, pero placenteras. –aah…voy a..AAAH!___

_Su voz se cortó, las palabras fueron sustituidas por un fuerte orgasmo y un gemido estremecedoramente delicioso. Longarm le sostuvo apenas, el clímax les sorprendo. Su cuerpo se tenso y su vista se nublo.___

_-te quiero Blurr.- con cierto cuidado dejo al corredor en el escritorio y se permitió reposar sobre él. –Te quiero.- le susurro saboreando la mentira, disfrutando aun la sensación del virginal cuerpo que acababa de "usar"___

_Aquella habitación quedo sumida en el silencio de la noche, pero a diferencia del resto del comando autobot; tan solo algo perturbaba ese lugar, los suaves gemidos del deportivo azul. Longarm se había enderezado para poder admirar mejor aquel cuerpo rendido de placer sobre su escritorio, como si fuera la presa fresca de una cacería, Blurr aun estaba cansado y un poco aturdido. Longarm sonreía satisfecho, esperando que su subordinado se levantara, despertar, para irse a casa.___

_De pronto algo llamo su atención, el sutil sonido de una compuerta abriéndose, sus ópticos se fijaron en el sitio de donde provenía aquel murmullo metálico y se asombro un poco al ver una etérea luz que comenzaba a filtrarse.___

_-que estas…?- se acerco para ver mejor y su sonrisa se amplió al ver surgir el vulnerable núcleo del deportivo autobot. –Esto no puede ser posible.- se murmuro, sabía que Blurr le quería, pero no había siquiera pensado que llegara a mostrarle su chispa. –eres demasiado lindo, Blurr.- le murmuro contento, sabiendo que no le escuchaba. Alargo su mano y dejo que esta recuperara su forma natural, no había problema, Blurr estaba bastante aturdido, no lo notaria.___

_Por un segundo disfruto la imagen de aquella luz de vida delineando su garra. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, habían pasado muchos decaciclos desde que no extinguía una chispa en esa garra. Y era una sensación maravillosa, sujetar el núcleo de un robot e ir apretando esa pequeña estrella hasta agotarla y verla desaparecer…mmh era sublime.___

_Quería tocar la chispa de Blurr, quería tomarla entre sus manos y estrujarla, no le mataría, tan solo lo vería asfixiarse un poco.___

_Esa garra se posiciono sobre la chispa que refulgía, pero apenas logro rozar ese núcleo cuando todo su cuerpo se paralizo y le recorrió una onda de agonizante placer, tan grande que casi le funde los circuitos.___

_-Que….qué demonios?- apenas pudo articular palabra. Se quedo paralizado sin entender que acababa de ocurrir. Y apenas comenzaba a recuperarse de esa impresión cuando aquel sonido una compuerta volvió a surgir. Shockwave miro su pecho y sus ópticos se abrieron llenos de terror___

_La cámara de su pecho se comenzó a abrir y el propio Shockwave no podía creerlo, su chispa comenzó a reclamar la de Blurr, opacando cualquier otro pensamiento, dominándole poco a poco. Su espalda se arqueo y fue acercando su núcleo al del autobot, no podía resistirse, aquella chispa celeste le llamaba con fuerza y aunque intentaba resistirse cada segundo que se oponía a unir su chispa con la del corredor se sentía morir.___

_Tomo con sus garras al deportivo azul y le jalo, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, lentamente, resistiéndose aun, pero con la creciente necesidad de sentir su chispa fundirse con la del deportivo.___

_-aah…-Blurr se estremeció cuando sus núcleos se tocaron.___

_Shockwave fue uniendo sus cuerpos, observando sus chispas; se fundía lentamente, como si hubieran estado esperándose toda la vida.___

_-Longarm…-el corredor estiro sus manos y se sujeto del cuello del espía decepticon. –Es cálida…- le sonrió, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del superior y siguió balbuceando, confundido, extasiado; todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su chispa era abrumador. –tu chispa es cálida…muy cálida.___

_Era demasiada información y toda se arremolinaba en su pecho, era como estar en ambas mentes a la vez, los pensamientos de Blurr y su propia psique; todo se mezclaba y apenas podía controlarse, empujando contra su cuerpo el frágil torso del corredor.___

_-te quiero…-la voz de Blurr era suave, casi embriagante. No tenía que decirlo, podía sentir ese amor, podía sentir cada uno de esos pensamientos tan suaves, tan hermosos y tan dulces que se grababan con fuerza en su núcleo. –Te quiero…- Blurr se estremecía tiernamente y con sus labios dejaba besos dulces besos en la mejilla de Longarm.___

_-ah…yo…También, te quiero.- esas palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar, se atoraban en sus labios mientras el sabor a mentira se desvanecía, ya no tenían el gusto a engaño de siempre. –Te quiero, Blurr.- pesaban, esas palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar.___

_Cuan placentero, las chispas les brindaron la sobrecarga más placentera de sus vidas, e incluso cuando sus núcleos hubieron regresado a sus cámaras, Longarm no soltó a Blurr hasta que su procesador le reclamo lo que había hecho y le recordó su misión._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una compuerta se abrió, Shockwave fijo su óptico en el robot que venía entrando, su armadura de un negro sensual y su esbelta figura, que paso contoneándose con sensualidad hacia el traficante, dejo sin aliento al espía astado.

-aquí lo tienes.- le entrego el dispositivo al decepticon de ojos purpúreos. Su voz se clavo en el procesador de Shockwave como una daga.

Aquello tenia que se una broma, una jodida pesadilla, debía de ser otro de esos sueños, o al fin su procesador había colapsado. Pero no podía ser real. Aunque su núcleo se estremeciera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuantas preguntas quedan al aire, cuantos sentimientos…Porque a veces un segundo nos cambia la vida…no lo crees shocky? BD

=W= muajajajaja soy malvada, hasta aquí se queda este capítulo.

;3 se los he dejado cardiaco pero, niian todo tiene sus razones BD ya lo verán.

OWO ojala pudieran dejarme un review, eso me motiva a escribir mucho, TwT es muy triste no saber qué les parece la historia, el rumbo que va tomando y….lo que sospechan. QWQ mil gracias por leer niian


	4. Dominación

Hoooola, XD niian mil gracias por leer, mil gracias por todos los reviews. Me hace muy muy feliz el poder saber que alguien disfruta de mis escritos. OWO así que les adelanto el dia, BD y publicare desde ahora XD muajajaja =W=

Disfruten este pequeño capitulo, mil gracias…les quiero. Bueno ya no em entretengo, ni les quito su tiempo, pasen a leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 4: dominación.**

-Slaveblue, saluda a nuestro cliente.- Sonrió Swindle mientras tomaba la mano de aquel robot negro y le encaminaba hacia Shockwave

-bienvenido.- se acercó lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, como un perfecto edecán.- espero la mercancía sea de su agrado.

Aquel robot, al cual Swindle llamaba Slaveblue, se removió nervioso, intimidado por aquel óptico carmesí que parecía mirarle como si fuera a desarmarle poco a poco. Su mirada era intensa y había visto como su garra había intentado tocarle, se había movido, pero al final había desistido.

-iré a traer los otros dispositivos.- murmuro Slaveblue y salió rápidamente de esa sala. Su chispa pulsaba de manera extraña, casi dolorosa.

-no es un decepticon, donde lo encontraste?- era Blurr, no cabía duda, el color de su armadura había cambiado y la insignia de su pecho había desaparecido, pero….

-lo encontré en un basurero en Cybertron- Swindle miro la puerta por donde había salido su "ayudante". –era un pedazo de chatarra, pero se me hizo divertido arreglarlo.

-ya veo.- esa era la pieza clave del misterio, lo que Shockwave necesitaba para saber si estaba loco o no.

Ese robot de carcasa oscura no era otro que Blurr. No podía equivocarse, sus movimientos, sus ópticos y su voz. Era Blurr.

-cuanto quieres por él?- pregunto el espía decepticon sin apartar su óptico carmesí del camino por el que había desaparecido aquella copia negra.

-el viejo Megatron y yo ya pusimos el precio a los deshabilitadores.- murmuro el traficante, su atención estaba puesta en el dispositivo, alistándolo para que Shockwave viera cómo funcionaba. –No pienso regatear.- sonrió ladinamente.

-eso no.- Swindle levanto la vista. –cuanto quieres por esa unidad?

-Slaveblue?- la sonrisa de Swindle se apagó por un segundo, pero retomo su actitud de traficante. –lo siento pero no está en venta, pero si quieres te puedo conseguir unas unidades femeninas que te dejaran sin liento.

-cuanto quieres por él?- repitió tratando de mantener se calmado, de no denotar su gran interés en adquirir a Blurr. Swindle era un amante del dinero, rara vez rehusaba una buena oferta, tan solo debía insistir.

-lo siento, no lo vendo.- Swindle se extrañó al ver la insistencia del ciclope decepticon, muchas veces le había ofrecido diversas mercancía, pero Shockwave nunca había comprado nada para él; solo las cosas que Megatron le encargaba.

El espía astado no dijo nada más, Slaveblue había regresado con los otros dispositivos.

-observa.- la camioneta decepticon le mostro el dispositivo que había calibrado. –está programado para bloquear cualquier arma en un rango de 10 metros.- hizo una seña al deportivo negro. –pero claro, el rango puede ampliarse.

Slaveblue se acercó, Swindle le apunto su cañón directo a la cabeza.

Y disparo.

Por un segundo la chispa del espía de Megatron se estremeció, pero esa arma no funciono.

-eso no fue lindo, mi señor.- el deportivo negro se inclinó un poco y dejo un beso fugas en la boca del cañón. El traficante sonrió como si fuera una protoforma que acababa de hacer una travesura.

El sirviente desvió el cañón con su mano con movimientos suaves y sensuales. Estaba acostumbrado al trato de Swindle.

-y bien?- le pregunto el traficante.

-Megatron estará complacido.- murmuro el decepticon astado, tratando de mantenerse calmado, aparentado y resistiéndose a desactivar a la camioneta por haber apuntado un arma contra su compañero; el tirar del gatillo ya era un cargo extra.

-mis créditos, por favor.-

Shockwave extendió su garra con la tarjeta de los créditos acordados, y el deportivo negro la tomo y la guardo. El óptico carmesí del espía no podía dejar de mirarle, físicamente era igual y su chispa reaccionaba tan solo al verlo, pero…actuaba tan diferente. Necesitaba hablar con él a solas y averiguar qué había pasado.

-vamos, Slaveblue.- Swindle disfrutaba el sonido de ese nombre, lo pronunciaba con lujuria. –tenemos una garantía que pagar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aquí esta lo acordado.- Swindle le entrego los dispositivos. Megatron estaba satisfecho, y miraba con cierto interés a la compañía del traficante.

El deportivo negro había entrado contoneándose tras el traficante, e incluso antes de que llegaran a la sala de operaciones, ya se escuchaba el murmullo de que Swindle venía acompañado de un robot desconocido,

-esta es tu garantía?- le pregunto Megatron señalando al deportivo negro.

-sí, será él quien se encargue de colocarlos.- le aseguro el traficante orgulloso, Slaveblue sonreía confiado, le gustaba saberse útil para Swindle. –tan pronto caiga la noche, su velocidad y su carrocería se perderán en las sombras y podrá esconderse de las cámaras de seguridad, sin problemas.

-perfecto. Shockwave tiene ya los planos y los horarios de la guardia de elite.- le completo el señor de los decepticons.

El deportivo de carcasa oscura giro la cabeza y fijo sus ópticos celestes en el ciclope; le miraba, aun le miraba. Tendrían que hacer equipo, y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Swindle se quedó hablando con Megatron un buen rato, fijando algunos detalles para la operación y decidiendo el mejor día para atacar. El deportivo negro, se había quedado largo rato parado tras su señor, pero su naturaleza hiperactiva no le permitió quedarse quieto y salió a conocer el lugar en el que pasaría algunos días.

Slaveblue se paseaba lentamente, mirando con curiosidad a los decepticons que se topaba en el camino. Eran enormes, muy altos y grandes, eso le ponía un poco nervioso; no tanto sus miradas, si no su gran tamaño y su estampa. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo con Swindle, y Swindle era ciertamente más alto, pero nada de qué preocuparse, apenas unos centímetros.

De pronto se vio perdido, no tenía idea de por donde había llegado no de cómo regresar al cuarto de operaciones. Estaba mirando por dónde ir, atorado en una encrucijada de 3 caminos.

-mmmh…por allí.- se murmuro, escogiendo el camino de la derecha. Pero antes de entrar, algo le detuvo. Se giró asustado y vio una garra muy particular sobre su hombro.

-yo no iría por allí.- murmuro el ciclope.

Aquel autobot le miro y se estremeció, sin saber si era por miedo o algo más.

-me…estas siguiendo?- pregunto sin poder mantenerle la vista a Shockwave. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban, se estaba sonrojando.

-Blurr…- aquella imagen era tan familiar y dolorosa para el ciclope decepticon.

-Blurr?- el corredor no entendió, esa no era una respuesta coherente.

-Blurr, recuerdas a Longarm?- Shockwave avanzo y acorralo al pequeño deportivo.

-yo…yo no soy Blurr.- le respondió nervioso, asustado. –yo no sé de qué me hablas.

-tú eres Blurr.- la garra del decepticon se posó en el pecho del corredor, donde solía estar el emblema de la elite autobot.

Delante de los ojos del deportivo, aquel gran decepticon de óptico carmesí, fue adoptando una nueva forma, una figura que le helo el energon, y le hizo retroceder tanto como pudo.

Ahora el gran longar prime se encontraba frente a él, con esa encantadora sonrisa en sus labios y su mirada cariñosa.

Shockwave acerco una de sus manos al rostro del antiguo autobot, y temió que el pequeño deportivo le rechazara, pero en cuanto toco su mejilla, Slaveblue se restregó contra ella casi por instinto. El decepticon esbozo una sonrisa, pero aquello duro apenas unos segundos; pero Blurr, se estremeció y se alejó de golpe

-yo no le conozco.- se forzó a apartarse de aquella mano y le miro. Sus ópticos no mentían, no le recordaba.- no sé quién es Longarm.- aunque por un segundo había sentido su chispa pulsar, como si se hubieran conocido… tiempo atrás. -no le conozco, ni a ti tampoco.

-de…déjame ir.- El pequeño deportivo se sentía nervioso. Tenía al decepticon sobre él y este poco a poco había regresado a su forma original, aquella tan alta e imponente. –por favor…- rogo con miedo.

Esa voz, melancólica voz, estrujo su chispa sin compasión, casi dejándole sin aliento. Shockwave se apartó y Blurr salió corriendo; apenas deteniéndose un segundo para mirar al decepticon astado sin entender que había pasado, sin saber porque sentía una opresión en su núcleo y por qué le afectaba tanto la imagen herida de ese gran ciclope.

Blurr se alejó de ahí, sin atreverse a detenerse hasta que logro encontrar a Swindle.

-donde andabas?- le pregunto la camioneta, pero antes de responderle, el deportivo le abrazo y se restregó contra él con cierta desesperación.

-estaba explorando.- le murmuro, Swindle le acaricio la cabeza y le paso la mano por la cintura. –Me perdí…- completo bastante apenado, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-no deberías andar solo.- empezó a caminar junto al deportivo. –No son los pequeños aliens del cinturón de Orión, son decepticons.- se permitió recordarle.

-lo siento.- su voz era pequeña, dulce y sutil. Se sentía seguro bajo el brazo de Swindle, su mundo giraba en torno a él.

-vamos, Megatron nos ha invitado a tomar un poco de energon.- un poco no era la palabra adecuada, aquello iba a ser una borrachera y una digna de los decepticons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que ocurrió con Blurr? Que paso después de que le tiraron a los basureros de Cybertron? Que fue de sus recuerdos?

Esto se pone cada vez más extraño. Salen más y más preguntas n.n

OWO niian ojala pudieran dejarme un mensajito n.n me motiva a escribir


	5. Sensaciones

Hoooola, no pude resistirme, *W* quiero publicar ya! XD waaa! Debo controlarme o me quedare sin historia que poner pero…BD aah ya quiero que lean esta parte *W* es tan aaaah.

QwQ mil gracias a los lectores que semana a semana me animan con sus comentarios. TWT me siento contenta, así que aquí les dejo este lindo capitulo. Es un poco corto, pero niian QWQ esta suculento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! Owo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo****5:****sensaciones.**

Shockwave fue a la sala de operaciones y se puso a revisar archivos tratando de perder su mente en la información. No quería pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería recordar que por los pasillos estaba vagando un fantasma de su pasado, apenas una sombra del Blurr que recordaba, dejándose cortejar por un vendedor de chácharas.

Debía olvidarlo, suprimir esos recuerdos y las sensaciones que le provocaba el autobot, eso decía casi siempre su procesador. Pero al parecer, esta ocasión se había puesto de acuerdo con su chispa y habían tomado una decisión, no cometerían el mismo error dos veces.

Ya una vez se había puesto terco, porque no había otra palabra mejor, en negar lo que sentía y se había arrepentido por tanto tiempo…

-Blurr...- tenía que recuperarlo, quería a "SU" Blurr de vuelta, necesitaba sentirlo, probar sus labios, fundir sus chispas… pero primero había que descubrir que había sido de su memoria. Quizás durante la misión podría interrogarle, o incluso, analizarle; sin que pudiera escapar a los brazos de Swindle.

Shockwave no había querido ir al "brindis" de Megatron. No le gustaba eso de ver a sus compañero beber hasta hartarse y después, escucharlos decir tonterías, o peor, haciendo tonterías, porque ya una vez Blitzwing se le había ido encima y había tratado de hacer interface con él.

Pero ahora necesitaba un poco de energon.

El plan era sencillo. Entraba, tomaba un poco del energon y salía de ahí para beberlo después, donde se sintiera más cómodo. Ese era el plan, aunque…no siempre los planes salían como uno los piensa.

Shockwave entro sigiloso, casi imperceptible, como debía serlo un espía, sin mirar a nadie, sin detenerse. Pero antes de que alcanzara el preciado combustible, su óptico se topó con el deportivo oscuro.

Estaba trepado en una mesa, bailando al ritmo de la música que Soudwave creaba para él, meneándose sensualmente delante de las miradas hambrientas de los decepticons. Blurr era pequeño, esbelto y con curvas pronunciadas, como debía serlo un buen deportivo. Y muy por el contrario de lo que pudieran creer, no se perdía entre los enormes decepticons, destacaba y se robaba la atención.

En palabras de los orgánicos, o más bien, de los humanos; era como ver a un cordero brincando feliz en una pradera llena de lobos. Ese pequeño autobot se contoneaba rítmicamente, jugando con la música, y con el "músico", acercándose peligrosamente a las manos de los decepticons, provocándolos, jugando con fuego.

Y es que, un robot como Blurr, tan esbelto y frágil, era una presa muy interesante despertaba el libido de los decepticons, les hacía desear romperlo en sus manos. Era algo que no tenían al alcance todos los días, y mucho menos algo que se les ofreciera tan descaradamente, era un manjar.

Blurr no podía verle, estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con los decepticons, divirtiéndose al verles babear, sabiendo que sus sistemas se excitaban rápidamente. Pero Shockwave podía verle y su chispa se alteraba, pulsaba deseando sentir a su compañero. Pero no podía...

-vamos Slaveblue, mueve ese chasis!- le grito Swindle con descaro, relamiéndose.

Blurr le sonrió y sin pudor se contorsiono, imitando las envestidas de una interface. Y mientras giraba para escapar de una mano traviesa; sus ópticos se percataron dela presencia del ciclope.

-ah!...- su chispa se estremeció y trato de no mirarle, pero sus ópticos celestes estaban presos de esa mirada tan penetrante. Podía sentir como le recorría, como si ya le conociera, como si ya antes hubiera recorrido los rincones de su cuerpo con sus manos, hasta grabarlos en su memoria.

Y aun que seguía bailando, girando y contoneándose, su ojos buscaban al ciclope por entre la multitud, pasando de largo de su señor Swindle. Slaveblue solo miraba a Shockwave, jadeando sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose apenado y nervioso sin motivo alguno. No era la primera vez que bailaba así para su amo, pero si era la primera vez que le afectaba tan fácilmente.

El tiempo parecía tornarse lento, denso como aceite, y cálido. Se resbalaba parsimoniosamente entre los dos, tan solo ellos dos, Slaveblue y Shockwave. Lo demás se volvía borroso, negro y frio.

El deportivo se controlaba, no se permitiría el sucumbir a cualquier truco que ese decepticon tan extraño estuviera usando en él. Pero inmediatamente volvía a mirarle, a suspirar al sentirse observado, casi podía sentir como su voluntad se doblegaba. Que truco estaba usando Shockwave?

Slaveblue no podía notar que el decepticon estaba en situaciones similares, se sentía atraído, casi obligado, a mirarle; porque le amaba. Pero al verlo bailar así, ofreciéndose…le hacía añorar el pasado y no deseaba mirar más; pero no podía irse, no podía ni siquiera apartar su óptico.

-Aaah!- una mano que le sujeto del brazo le hizo reaccionar. El deportivo de sensual carrocería no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero a juzgar por el estado tan alterado de los otros decepticons podía asegurar que era un muy buen rato.

-vamos, Slaveblue.- Swindle le había tocado y le jalaba suavemente. –es tiempo de que "bailes" solo para mí, Maidblue.- le sonrió mientras le bajaba de aquel improvisado escenario y le cargaba en sus brazos.

-Sí, mi señor.- le respondió dócilmente, y cuando sus ópticos buscaron al ciclope; este ya se había esfumado.

-Maidblue.- le susurro la camioneta al receptor, deleitándose con cada silaba, paladeando aquel nombre con delicadeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmmh….-

Los murmullos inundaban aquel cuarto. Aun careciendo de comodidades y lujos, aun sumidos en la más densa oscuridad; unos ópticos celestes se entornaban ensoñadores, como estrellas titilantes, cerrándose con fuerza al sentir dulces espasmos de placer.

-aaaah…aaaah…-

Su voz era un murmullo sensual, una sinfonía que seguía el ritmo de los movimientos del cuerpo que le poseía desde abajo, al ritmo que le marcaban esas manos, esas carisias.

-déjame verla.- le pidió aquella voz lujuriosa. Delineaba su pecho y la compuerta que protegía el núcleo del deportivo azabache. – Esta noche…déjame verla.- le jadeaba.

-aaaah…- los labios del deportivo se curvaban en una efímera expresión de miedo y dudas. –aaah mi señor…- le tomo el rostro y le beso, casi rogando perdón. –No puedo…aah, por más…por más que lo intento.-

Y era verdad, porque Slaveblue ordenaba a su cuerpo que se revelara para el traficante, no lo lograba. Incluso una vez, desesperado, había intentado forzar sus compuertas y tan solo había terminado herido.

Swindle sabía que no le mentía. Cuando había estado reparándole, en cuanto había terminado las reparaciones de la cámara de chispa...esta se cerró de golpe, y ya no pudo abrirla de nuevo.

-aah…mi señor…- el deportivo jadeaba. Con sus labios busco las manos de su señor y las beso con devoción. –Quiero…-le gimió tristemente

-lo harás…- le dijo entre espasmo, estaban al borde del clímax.

Jalo de golpe el cuerpo del deportivo y se vino dentro de él.

-Maidblue….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_No había sido nada, NADA, aquella unió de chispas no significaba nada. Había sido una simple función vital, un desliz…nada más._

_Aún seguía siendo el fiel espía de Megatron, dispuesto a todo, a todo, por su líder. Ya había pagado con sexo antes, esto no era diferente; podría acostarse con cualquiera…cualquiera._

_-buen día, Longarm Prime.- saludo el compacto rojo al ver entrar a su jefe, adoptando la posición militar de costumbre._

_Longarm le miro, apenas unos segundos; y eso basto para darle una descabellada idea._

_No respondió el saludo, se acercó y cuando el compacto sintió su espacio personal invadido, retrocedió… Pero no pudo huir. El decepticon le acorralo contra una pared y le bloqueo las salidas con sus brazos, dejándolo vulnerable._

_-se…señor?- el autobot se paralizo, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh dios, que va a pasar con cliffjumpper? Niiian

BD es un capitulo pequeño pero niian, =W= les traeré el otro pronto lo prometo kukukukukuku

*w* si dejan comentarios me motivan escribir, TWT ya publicar más seguido niian mil gracias por leer


	6. Sueños

=W= les dije que publicaría pronto ;3 aquí les traigo la continuación *W* kukukukukuku

Espero les esté gustando este fic niian QWQ me siento muy feliz de que lo lea mucha gente niiian TWT asi que esto me hace regalarles un capitulo doble esta semanita ;3

Disfrútenlo niiian

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo****6:****Sueños.**

_Longarm se acercó, casi podía sentir las pulsaciones nerviosas del compacto, y la haría pulsar a un más rápido, lo usaría un rato y ya después…_

_-ahhh…-un gemido moribundo salió de la garganta de Longarm. Dentro de su cuerpo, su chispa se había revelado y había enviado un mensaje muy claro, con una agonizante asfixia._

_-Longarm Prime?- Cliffjumpper sintió como el cuerpo de su superior perdía fuerza y se le dejaba caer. –Longarm Prime, se siente bien, señor?_

_-tráeme…energon.- le murmuro con dificultad, sin poder moverse; sintiendo como si su núcleo se comprimiera solo, casi como buscando matarse. –Tráeme energon…-le repitió lastimeramente._

_-s-si, señor!- el compacto carmesí salió dejando a su superior de cuclillas en el piso, respirando con dificultad._

_Como pudo el decepticon se arrastró a su escritorio y se sentó, casi se recostó, en su silla, aun con el agonizante pulso de su chispa. Se estaba normalizando, lentamente; lo intenso había sido la detonación de desesperación al intentar abusar del autobot, algo que nunca había sentido._

_En su boca sentía el sabor amargo de aceite quemado, ahogando sus sistemas, el pútrido sabor de algo malo….algo que le asqueaba de manera extraña._

_-señor, como se encuentra?- el compacto carmesí había olvidado el intento de acoso; podía ver que su líder estaba mal y justificaba en ello su extraño comportamiento._

_-solo estoy…mareado.- delante del espía de Megatron surgió un vaso con energon; lo tomo con la mano aun vacilante y se lo empino de a poco._

_-no luce muy bien.- le comento Cliffjumpper preocupado por la pareja de su amigo, Blurr, más que por su líder.- quiere que llame a Red Alert?- el deportivo celeste se preocuparía mucho si algo le ocurría._

_-no…-jadeo mientras el energon recorría su sistema y le aliviaba, al menos un poco. –Podrías llamar a Blurr, por favor.- aquellas palabras surgieron de sus labios sin su permiso, provenientes de su propia chispa, como un quejido sutil._

_-no se encuentra en Cybertron.-_

_El líder de inteligencia se enderezo bruscamente, queriendo saber a dónde había ido Blurr, sin avisarle, sin su permiso…sin despedirse._

_-era una orden directa de Ultra Magnus.- le murmuro el autobot tratando de justificar a su compañero _

_Longarm se bebió lo que queda del energon y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un poco y librarse de la opresión que seguí latiente en su pecho._

_-podrías…traer más?- le pidió al deportivo, aun no se sentía con fuerzas para salir _

_Era ya tarde cuando el corredor regreso, entro con cautela a la oficina de su superior. Había escuchado que no estaba de humor y pensaba…que quizás era su culpa. Después de la noche que habían pasado juntos en aquel lugar, tan hermosa, tan candente; Blurr había tenido que partir con urgencia a entregar un mensaje._

_-agente Blurr, reportándose.- saludo delante del escritorio de su líder, su compañero._

_La silla que ocupaba el espía decepticon, aquella donde vestido de cordero jugaba a ser un autobot, estaba girada dando la espalda a cualquiera que entrara._

_-Longarm Prime, señor?- pregunto. Miro a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie más. –Longarm…estás enojado conmigo?_

_-no…-le respondió el líder con una gélida amabilidad, sin voltear a verle._

_-ah…bueno.- el corredor sintió ganas de acercarse y mirar a Longarm. Pero al parecer, él no quería saber nada del pequeño corredor. Su chispa se sentía fría, necesitaba verle, al menos. –yo…debo irme._

_Nada ocurrió, Blurr suspiro resignado y se comenzó a retirar._

_-te extrañe…- el brazo de Longarm le detuvo. El líder aún estaba sentado, pero estirando su mano había logrado detener al corredor- te extrañe mucho._

_Blurr se giró y sintió como aquella mano le jalaba y le llevaba de regreso, pasando del escritorio. Un último tirón le dejo sentado en las piernas de su superior._

_-me preocupe mucho, Blurr.- le murmuro al receptor, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y le besaba con ternura; era una forma de recordarle que era suyo, solo suyo._

_Blurr se había asustado, pero ahora, se sentía tranquilo, demasiado a gusto._

_-lo siento.- se acurruco como un minino. Mirando con amor a su superior. –tuve que irme, no pude avisarte._

_-no vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a irte así.- le sujeto del mentón y le hizo mirarle.- no vuelvas a irte sin avisarme…_

_Blurr se enderezo un poco y le beso, fundiendo sus labios con los del decepticon, saboreándolos lentamente _

_-te lo prometo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carga al 100%, reiniciando sistemas.

Shockwave abrió su óptico, saboreando aun su sueño, ese recuerdo que había revido tantas veces en sus recargas. Le había saboreado como pesadilla, despertaba antes de poder alcanzara Blurr, quedándose con el dolor latente en su pecho, aun después de despertar. Pero esta vez…

Había disfrutado su recarga. Al fin una recarga completa, sin sueños que le hicieran despertar bruscamente. Así que se quedó algunos minutos disfrutando de aquel pacifico despertar

Iba a levantarse, cuando sintió algo que le presionaba su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada y lo que encontró lo dejo en shock.

Sobre su pecho, acurrucado sobre la cámara de su chispa, como un pequeño felino. Un deportivo negro dormitaba, arrullado por el suave ronroneo de la chispa del ciclope decepticon.

-Blurr?- con la luz mortecina que había en ese cuarto, su armadura resplandecía de manera extraña, como evocando su antiguo color celeste.

El pequeño autobot se removió, acomodándose sobre aquel cuerpo, Sus ópticos se abrieron un poco, y se toparon con los del decepticon. El deportivo se giró un poco, para poder mirarle cómodamente, y le sonrió; entornando sus lindos ópticos celestes.

-Blurr?- Shockwave estiro su garra y la poso en la mejilla del autobot, el pequeño se dejó mimar y aquella garra se deslizo hasta su boca. El pequeño dejo que delineara sus labios, tocando esas garras con su lengua, lamiéndolas juguetonamente. –Blurr…- Shockwave murmuro su nombre suavemente, ese era su Blurr, su pequeño autobot.

El deportivo de levanto un poco, deslizándose hacia delante, buscando obsequiar un beso al decepticon. Pero de pronto…los ópticos del autobot dieron unos pequeños destellos como si estuvieran ajustándose, y su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando tras de sí una mueca de miedo y confusión.

-que..?-murmuro el pequeño corredor. –que estas…?- se percató de que estaba recostado sobre el ciclope. Se levantó de golpe y tropezó al querer apartarse del decepticon. -que estabas haciendo?

Shockwave trato de sujetarlo, pero el pequeño autobot se escabullo de la cama de recarga y se arrastró por aquella habitación, demasiado nervioso y confundido como para poder levantarse.

-Blurr…- el ciclope se levantó y observo como el pequeño se agazapaba en una esquina, temblando como un ratoncillo, mirándolo como lo que era, un cruel decepticon.

-que palmeabas hacerme?- gimió. – eres un…

-Slaveblue, como podría…-le murmuro el decepticon. Tenía la necesidad de callar esos labios con un beso. Pero se resistió. – hacer que confiaras en mí?- paso de largo del pequeño y fue a la puerta. Con un sutil movimiento de su garra abriola compuerta u dejo el paso libre al deportivo negro.

-que estas….tramando?- le pregunto Slaveblue sin atreverse a huir, no sabía si le sujetaría al pasar por el umbral o le dispararía a traición. No podía fiarse de sus palabras.

-nada.- el decepticon volvió a sentarse en su cama, cansado, casi desesperado al no poder comprender que había pasado. –nada. Vete…si así lo quieres.

Slaveblue se fue deslizando poco a poco por la pared, sin apartar los ojos del decepticon, esperando que aquel decepticon le saltara encima como fiera en celo…y quizás en el fondo deseaba que eso pasara, así podría cerciorarse de que estaba loco. Pero aquello no ocurrió, incluso después de que hubo alcanzado la puerta y salió del cuarto, aun después d que comenzó a correr y correr; no importo cuantas veces miro sobre su hombro, él no le siguió.

Se quedó vagando sin rumbo un buen rato, no quería despertar a su señor tan temprano, ni dar explicaciones de donde había estado entre recargas; también quería pensar algunas cosas a solas. Desde que había visto al ciclope decepticon se había sentido raro, sin mencionar el extraño comportamiento que tenía, ya no sabía si era raro, si tenía problemas de esquizofrenia o simplemente estaba loco. La última le convencía más.

A lo lejos escucho los magníficos acordes de una guitarra, le resultado fascinantes y sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquella música.

-hola?- el deportivo se asomó dentro de un cuarto y sonrió al ver al decepticon que la noche anterior creara la música para su baile.

El decepticon levanto la vista, tenía a Laserbeak en sus manos y con el creaba la música que había atraído al curioso correo. Por un segundo Soudwave dejo de tocar y le hizo señales para que se acercara.

-eres…Soudwave?- pregunto el deportivo, Swindle le había dicho el nombre de la mayoría de los decepticons que habían estado en la fiesta de la noche anterior, aunque no había puesto mucha atención.

Le respondió el sonido fuerte y lujurioso de la guitarra. Blurr no se resistió y meneo su cadera al ritmo de aquella melodía; Soudwave toco otro tipo de música en su guitarra y el corredor se contoneo imitando perfectamente las notas.

Aquello se volvió un juego. Slaveblue se fue acercando, sin miedo. Disfrutando de la música, jugando con el decepticon como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. Había algo en el visor de aquel robot que le traía recuerdos, recuerdos borrosos, de algo blanco…

Cuando una sombra apareció revoloteando pro aquel cuarto, el deportivo se asustó, incluso, se agacho cuando aquel murciélago paso revoloteando muy cerca y se posó en un tubo del techo, sobre Soudwave

-esta linda tu mascota.- Le murmuro nervioso el deportivo, se había asustado cuando el murciélago apareció.

-Slaveblue no debe asustarse.- aquella voz tan metálica tomo por sorpresa al autobot. Soudwave llamo al murciélago y este se trasformó en un keytar (1) al tocar su mano.- Ratbat no le dañara.

Las hábiles mano del decepticon marcaron algunas notas, Blurr las escucho y se meneo gustoso. Aquel decepticon se mostró complacido al ver que el deportivo no se había amedrentado y tecleo una melodía muy particular, haciendo que unas ondas de sonido rodearan al corredor y le hicieran estremecer. Eran suaves, místicas, casi hipno….

El músico se acercó y sin dejar de tocar acaricio la mejilla del esclavo de Swindle

-Slaveblue inferior…-

-Soudwave superior.- le respondió el autobot con una voz hueca, casi perdida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo muajajaja BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Una keytar (del inglés keyboard y guitar, teclado y guitarra respectivamente) es un teclado o sintetizador relativamente ligero que se adapta a una correa alrededor del cuello y los hombros, de forma similar a una guitarra.

*W* aah como soy mala XD se los dejo cardiaco otra vez ;3 espero les haya gustado este capítulo y niian me dejen un review con su opinión o un comentario niian OwO me hace feliz saber lo que piensan y lo que les ha gustado.

n.n nos vemos la próxima semana XD niiian


	7. Ultrajes

Hola! OwO/) wiiii al fin es fin de semana!*W* y que fin de semana, hay convención en mi cuidad y yo voy a estrenar dos trajes hermosos además que se acerca día de muertos =W= y es mi festividad favorita!

Estoy muy contenta, esto se torna cada vez mas dramático y hay mucha gente leyendo wiii soy tan feliz, que les daré un laaargo y maravilloso capitulo owo espero les guste. Niiiian comenzamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-=w= comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

_-ingrese nuevo nombre de unidad.-los labios de un deportivo celeste se movían mecánicamente mientras sus sistemas se iniciaban y se ajustaban a su entorno._

_-mmmh…- un decepticon de grandes ojos purpúreos admiraba las recién terminadas reparaciones. –Slaveblue, ese me parece un buen nombre.- sonreía complacido. –dame un informa de tus reparaciones._

_-sistemas al 100%, actualizaciones terminadas y daños reparados.- el deportivo aún estaba sentado en la cámara de reparaciones, esperando sus nuevas órdenes. _

_Swindle fue a su panel de control y se fijó en la pantalla donde otro traficante le esperaba para hablar. _

_-la maquina funciona mejor de lo que esperaba.- presiono un botón y envió unos créditos, había cerrado un trato por una máquina que casi podía revivir a los muertos y la prueba estaba en ese robot. Lo había encontrado medio muerto, después de cerrar un trato, con la chispa apenas pulsante en un basurero autobot. Ni siquiera sabía porque había recogido aquel pequeño cubo de chatarra, simplemente pensó que podría venderlo o algo así._

_La camioneta termino la llamada y se acercó al pequeño deportivo que le miraba expectante. Lo había intentado reparar, pero no lo había logrado, lo único que había conseguido era reparar la cámara de chispa y mantenerla latiendo; había sido un pasatiempo entretenido. Y cuando había necesitado un conejillo de indias para la máquina de reparaciones, había sido muy útil. Claro que Swindle no era estúpido, había tomado sus precauciones, no quería un robot salvaje corriendo por su nave._

_-y ahora…- puso una mano en la cabeza de aquel robot. –que hare contigo, Slaveblue? Podría venderte…_

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que los ópticos de aquel deportivo se entornaran con preocupación._

_-revisare los datos a ver si tienen una recompensa por ti.- Swindle se dirigió a su computadora y comenzó a revisar los registros. De pronto algo le sorprendió._

_El deportivo se había levantado y se había sentado a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su pierna._

_-que haces?- le pregunto aquel decepticon mientras le volvía aponer la mano sobre la cabeza y le acariciaba un poco. –no quieres que te venda?_

_-no…-le respondió nervioso Slaveblue mientras le miraba con ojitos de protoforma suplicante._

_Pero se necesita amas que eso para convencer a Swindle, si había dinero de promedio lo vendería; después de todo, amaba el dinero._

_Pero después de revisar la base de datos de los autobots, incluso la de los decepticons y algunos otros "mercados disponibles" no hallo nada. Claro que siempre había otras opciones como redes de contrabando de partes o como compañía "cariñosa"._

_-parece que tienes mucha suerte.- le murmuro el traficante mientras se ponía a trabajar en otra cosa. –Te quedaras un tiempo más aquí conmigo.- si quería venderlo necesitaba hacerle algunos cambios, comenzando por el color de su armadura._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-sound...wave?- el pequeño abrió los ojos, se había perdido en la música, demasiadas melodías que le habían hecho bailar. Observo con curiosidad al decepticon, parecía como si algo le perturbara, como si algo acabara de sorprenderle. –Creo que es hora de irme.- le sonrió al decepticon. –mi señor va a despertar pronto.

Aquel peculiar músico le movió la mano para despedirlo y se quedó estudiando unos datos, bastante intrigado por aquel deportivo.

Ya era hora de despertar a Swindle, le conseguiría un poco de energon y le despertaría. Así que el pequeño se adentró por los pasillos. Sin darse cuenta que unas sombras le seguían de cerca, estaba demasiado preocupado por servir a su señor.

-que buscas, compacto?- una voz le siseo desde las sombras.

Blurr se giró y les apunto con su espada, pero era demasiado tarde, los decepticons ya le tenían rodeado. El autobot podía ver sus ópticos brillar en la oscuridad, eran demasiados… la mejor opción era huir.

Pero apenas logro empezar la carrera cuando un láser le detuvo, intento huir por el otro lado. Mas varias garras le cayeron encima y le sujetaron de las piernas, haciéndole caer.

-suéltenme!- Slaveblue podía sentir aún más manos trepando por su cuerpo, mientras el trataba de alejarlas y arrastrarle por el suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shockwave seguía en la habitación que llamaba cuarto. Estaba evocando la mirada cariñosa de su Blurr, hacia tanto que no la veía, además en aquel cuarto aún estaba su aroma fresco y suave, que se desvanecía lentamente; pero le reconfortaba.

Aun se preguntaba cómo había llegado a su cuarto y como no le había sentido entrar, como no se había percatado cuando se subió a su cama de recarga; pero aquello no importaba, le había tenido al menos unos momentos.

Y de pronto, su chispa pulso.

Le provocó la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, tenía una enorme necesidad de ver al autobot. El ciclope salió a buscar a Swindle, si encontraba al traficante podría encontrar al deportivo.

No tardo en hallar al decepticon de ojos purpúreos, pero el verlo no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación. Swindle también estaba buscando al deportivo, no le había visto en un buen rato y estaba preocupado.

Shockwave no le dijo nada y se alejó rápidamente, buscando al autobot con desesperación. Tenía que encontrarlo, estaba solo en una base llena de decepticons.

Sus pasos le llevaron al cuarto de Soundwave, paso rápidamente, no sentía que el corredor de negra armadura se encontrara ahí. Pero la camioneta azul le salió al frente y le bloqueo el paso.

-Shockwave busca a Slaveblue?- le pregunto sin dudarlo, había revisado los recuerdos del compañero de Swindle y había visto lo ocurrido hacia algunos ciclos.

-lo has visto?- Shockwave reviso mejor aquel lugar, cerciorándose que su Blurr no estuviera ahí.

-Soundwave lo vio.- le respondió mientras tecleaba algunas notas y le señalaba unos datos en una pantalla.

-¿qué le hiciste?- el decepticon astado se acercó a la pantalla.

-Soundwave no pudo.- admitió con cierto cinismo. La mirada fúrica del ciclope se posó sobre el músico, pero este ni se inmuto. –Shockwave sabe del bloqueo?- pregunto casi con cinismo.

-cual bloqueo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡suéltenme!- el pequeño deportivo se giró y saco unos esbeltos cañones, una cortesía de su señor, y comenzó a disparar contra aquellas sombras que trataban de retenerle. Logro librarse de algunas manos con disparos, y otras las aparto con patadas. Pero aquellos decepticons no jugaban limpio. Desde atrás, en un punto donde el corredor no podía verlo, un cañón le apunto y le dispararon un dardo de éxtasis.

El pequeño corredor callo paralizado, sin poder hacer nada contra aquellas garras que le sujetaban y trepaban por su cuerpo.

-¡basta!...- Gimió al sentir como lo recostaban y al escuchar unas compuertas abriéndose. –¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como aquellas sombras le rodeaban y devoraban.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de los robots que le decían palabras lascivas y lujuriosas. Pero a lo lejos pudo escuchar unas pisadas fuertes, se acercaba, no podía verle, pero estaba ahí.

-Ayúdame… -jadeó esquivando unos labios que trataban de robarle un beso.

Los pasos se detuvieron y por un momento Slaveblue pensó que todo estaba terminando. Pero entonces el sonido de unos disparos y golpes lo hicieron reaccionar.

-No exactamente- esa era la voz de un guerrero frío y calculador, quizás si el autobot le pudiera ver ese rostro le habría inspirado confianza. La mano de aquel decepticon le tomo y se lo hecho al hombro. –Swindle no se molestaría si tomo a su juguete un rato –de golpe su voz cambió. Blurr podía ver ahora su rostro negro, una oscuridad de la cual solo resaltaban sus ojos carmesí y esa sonrisa desquiciada –Si lo rompes…lo pagas- Se dijo mientras reía con tal demencia, que hizo temblar a su pequeña carga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lentamente la angustia de su chispa aumentaba. Podía sentir que el autobot estaba en peligro. Y lo que Soundwave le había dicho no le ayudaba. Según el músico, algo había, algo extraño, dentro del corredor.

Soundwave le había dicho por dónde se había ido el pequeño autobot, pero a cambio de que después le dejara investigarle, quería descubrir el porqué de su hipnosis no había resultado. Nunca había conocido a alguien que se librase así de fácil de sus ondas sónicas.

Siguiendo su camino, el cíclope se topó con varios decepticons derribados y en ellos algunas huellas de llamas de fuego y vestigios de hielo en los vencidos decepticons. Tan solo había alguien capaza de aquello.

-Blitzwing…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por favor, déjame ir- en aquella cama de recarga, ya libre de aquel dardo que le inmovilizaba, se removía bajo el peso de un decepticon que le doblaba en talla.

-Shhh…pequeño Slaveblue- le sujetaba con facilidad, podía sentir como el pequeño robot negro se estremecía.

-Mmm… Swindle tiene muy buen gusto… eres un fetiche andando –Rió aquel rostro negro.

Con el miedo pintado en el rostro, el pequeño robot se encogió tratando de protegerse. Pero el decepticon le sujeto las manos con facilidad.

-sabes….me recuerdas a alguien.- fue un cambio drástico, surgió aquella cara seria y fría que escudriño con detenimiento el rostro del deportivo para verle mejor. –No recuerdo a quien.- el rostro negro le interrumpió -de un bar de Cybertron? Alguna vez bailaste en dancitron con un traje de mucama?- su mano bajo y sin miramientos abrió la compuerta de los puertos de Blurr.

-de…déjame!- el corredor se retorció presa del miedo, tratando de cerrar sus puertos y protegerse de la intromisión. Pero Blitzwing le detuvo y comenzó a estimular sus puertos, adentrando sus dedos y sacándolos rítmicamente. –NOO! Aaah!- Aquel autobot trato de escapar, pero Blitzwing le detuvo y le aprisiono contra la cama queriendo domarle. – me….aaah me lastimas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capitulo BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quien habrá llegado para salvar al pequeño Blurr? Será Swindle? Será Shockwave? Será Megatron?

;3 hey chicas quisiera hacerles unas preguntas, ya estoy preparando el fabuloso final. No se preocupen, aun faltan muuuchos capítulos por publicar pero debo ir haciendo mi planeación. Quisiera preguntarles….

¿Qué opinan de Swindle? ¿Creen que de verdad quiera a Blurr?

¿Sería capaz Shockwave de traicionar a Megatron?

¿Si Blurr recobrara la memoria o se enterara que Shockwave trato de matarle, le perdonaría?

Espero puedan responder estas preguntitas niian serán de mucha ayuda para mi y niiian definirán el futuro de esta historia


	8. Encuentros

Hola owo que tal! Niian n.n espero hayan disfrutado su semana, BD y que la duda no los haya torturado mucho, XD por que francamente no he podido dormir cuando me dejan picada con un fic.

Owo así que aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic que tanto me gusta n.n

Niian, mil gracias a las personas que respondieron mis preguntas y que me apoyaron para decidir el curso de esta historia. Mil gracias niiiia owo se que fue tedioso pues eran varias preguntas pero me ayudaron muchísimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos owo niian -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 8: encuentros.

-de…déjame!- el corredor se retorció presa del miedo, tratando de cerrar sus puertos y protegerse de la intromisión. Pero Blitzwing le detuvo y comenzó a estimular sus puertos, adentrando sus dedos y sacándolos rítmicamente. –NOO! Aaah!- Aquel autobot trato de escapar, pero Blitzwing le detuvo y le aprisiono contra la cama queriendo domarle. – me….aaah me lastimas!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y el decepticon de tres caras se giró a ver quién había logrado forzar su puerta.

-Shockwave?- Blitzwing se giró y le miro con emoción. –que te trae por aquí, compañero?

El ciclope miro al pequeño autobot, estaba serio, demasiado.

-lo estaba buscando a él.- le respondió el ciclope señalando con su garra al pequeño deportivo.

-uuuh, al fin dejaras las películas porno?- rio el decepticon de cambiante carácter. –porque no juegas con nosotros, eh?- jalo a Blurr bruscamente y se recostó, dejando al corredor sobre él, boca abajo, con sus puertos que comenzaba a lubricar expuestos sin pudor; y sin la menos oportunidad de escapar. –anda, te dejare el primer turno.

Slaveblue volteo a ver al ciclope, temeroso de que aceptara la propuesta.

-anda Shocky, no todos los días tenemos una unidad así. Mira nada más, que provocativa armadura, apenas cubre lo necesario, está demasiado sexy para su propia seguridad.- el pequeño sintió una mano que delineaba su cuerpo y se jalo, queriendo escapar; pero no logro más que hacer que el decepticon le rodeara con sus brazos y le jalara contra su pecho; dejándole con la cadera levantada, en una posición bastante comprometedora

El decepticon astado se acercó y miro al sirviente, recorriendo su cuerpo con lentitud.

-Sho…Shockwave?- le llamo el deportivo negro, jadeando con nervios.

-suéltalo.-

-mmmh…esos son celos, Shocky?- si rostro cambio de nuevo, mostrando una expresión molesta y ciertamente ruda. –no pienso dártelo, me ha costado mucho trabajo atraparlo como para que…

-suéltalo!- el espía astado había sacado su cañón y le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Blitzwing.

-muy mala idea.- refunfuño el otro decepticon. De un manotazo aparto el cañón y disparo una serie de llamaradas contra el ciclope.

Shockwave bloqueo aquel disparo con sus garras, extendió su garra, rodeando la cintura del pequeño autobot y lo jalo apartándolo del lecho.

-escóndete, Blurr.- Slaveblue se apresuró y se escondió entre unas cajas y el ciclope incapaz de correr, el miedo le tenía paralizado.

-yo lo capture! Yo lo voy a usar!- sentencio el guerrero de múltiples personalidades mientras mandaba varias ráfagas de fuego y algunos golpes directos de sus puños.

El espía decepticon le mantuvo a raya, deteniendo los golpes con sus garras y evitando las llamas. Cuando vio un hueco en la defensa del guerrero, tomo la oportunidad y de una patada le envió al otro lado del cuarto.

-Shockwave…- el pequeño deportivo se preocupó al ver como las llamas habían logrado dañar el blindaje de las piernas y los brazos del espía, no era nada grave, pero si recibía otro golpe ahí, quizás necesitaría reparaciones.

-sal de aquí!- le ordeno aquel decepticon astado, un segundo su vista se apartó de su enemigo y se posó en el corredor. –sal, huye!- le repitió.

Un rayo de hielo le dejo inmóvil de la cadera para abajo, Shockwave trato de liberarse, pero Blitzwing termino de congelarle rápidamente.

-aah, que molestia.- se quejó el rostro serio, se levantó y se acercó al deportivo que se había quedado agazapado al ver a su defensor derrotado. –Ven aquí, pequeño.- le llamo como si se tratara de un pequeño e indefenso felino, moviendo sus dedos como queriendo atraerlo con el movimiento.

-aléjate…-gimió el pequeño. Pero aquel gran decepticon le jalo para regresarlo a la cama. Blurr se resistió y saco los cañones que Swindle le había instalado en sus brazos, y disparo contra Blitzwing.

-jaja, que mala puntería. Después de esto te daré unas clases de tiro al blanco.- se rio aquel decepticon tan demente. Y sin que se diera cuenta algo detrás de él se rompió.

-suéltame!- el autobot se armó de valor y dio una patada directo a los sensibles puertos de interface de su captor.

-hijo de….- la voz de le quebró y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse. El sonido del hielo resquebrajándose le alerto, Slaveblue había apuntado a la prisión gélida de Shockwave y había dado en el blanco.

El ciclope se liberó y disparo su cañón directo al decepticon. El golpe fue fuerte, Slaveblue apenas había logrado apartarse, pero el láser le había impactado y provocado una herida bastante fuerte en su pierna izquierda.

Logro apartarse unos pasos, antes que su sistema motor colapsara. Lo suficiente para que los dos decepticons se volvieran a enfrascar en su pelea.

Aquello fue seguido de golpes, patadas y puñetazos. Aquel lugar era de demasiado pequeño para pelear con sus armas, los dos eran peleadores muy experimentados y a Slaveblue le costaba mucho trabajo seguir el ritmo de la batalla.

Shockwave trataba de aprisionarle, pero aquel tanque de fuego se escapaba y arremetía con golpes rápidos hasta que su coraje lo hizo fallar. Dejo un hueco en su guardia y el decepticon astado le asesto la boca de su cañón en la cabeza con tal fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente.

-Shockwave- el pequeño corredor se acercó gateando hacia el ciclope de óptico carmesí -¿estás bien?- le observo angustiado.

-No te preocupes- el espía de Megatron se quitó aquel cuerpo de encima y miro a su compañero –Estas…escurriendo- le murmuro.

El calor se apodero rápidamente del rostro del deportivo y sin demoras cerro la compuerta de sus puertos de interface y desvió la mirada.

-No, tu pierna- Shockwave se levantó y le señalo la herida, una ruptura de su armadura que tenía cables y circuitos rotos y una fuga de combustible bastante seria.

La tensión del momento no había dejado que el autobot se preocupara por ello, tenía el procesador lleno de alertas, pero no podía decidir cuál atender primero.

Shockwave se levantó y tomo al pequeño autobot en brazos.

-¿Qué haces?- el pequeño se retorció un poco, pero termino acomodándose y dejándose llevar por aquel decepticon, de todas formas, con su pierna en ese estado, no podía huir.

-Voy a repararte- le murmuro.

Slaveblue tenía miedo, pero dejo que le llevara; en aquel lugar, Shockwave era el menor de sus males.

-¿Puedes moverla ahora?- le pregunto al terminar de soldar un punto en la pierna del corredor.

Slaveblue movió su pierna y la sintió funcionar correctamente.

-Sí, gracias- le murmuro, sentía una gran culpa en su procesador. Aquel decepticon le trataba realmente bien.

Shockwave se enderezo y clavo su óptico en el pequeño autobot, observando aquellas pequeñas heridas que tenía, algunas marcas de garras en su armadura, marcas que él no había hecho.

-Me preocupe mucho-su voz fue acompañada de una garra que se aproximó al pequeño corredor y se detuvo en su espalda, y le jalo con ternura hasta su pecho- Me preocupaste demasiado..

El deportivo oscuro sintió el impulso de apartarle, pero este murió apenas sus manos se posaron en la armadura del ciclope; sus dedos pudieron sentir unas suaves pulsaciones. Sus brazos se rindieron, sintiendo aquel murmullo de vida en su mejilla como si quisiera susurrarle algo.

-Gra..Gracias por salvarme- murmuro el robot de ojos celestes sintiendo como si todas las alertas de su procesador se apagaran, el miedo se iba y casi se sentía bien estar así –Vas…a tener problemas por esa pelea?

-No, las peleas entre decepticons son comunes.- con cuidado utilizo su garra para levantar el rostro del autobot.

-Pero ¿y el otro?- le pregunto entornando los ojos.

-Blitzwing no es tan estúpido como parece.- el pequeño sonrió un poco –entenderá… Shockwave se acercó un poco y el corredor no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos, sospechando lo que el ciclope planeaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*W* uuh amor, ah el amor….BD vamos shocky róbale un be..O_O si un beso; como carajos besa si no tiene cara? OAO que alguien me explique!

=W=U bueno será la respuesta para el siguiente capítulo XD jojojo BD se los dejo de tarea XD niiian bueno. OWO espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y me dejen un lindo review que siempre me motiva a escribir n.n niian


	9. Celos

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Al fin es jueves! XD apunto estuve de publicar el martes XDU las suspenciones en mexico me ..marearon y pense que ya era viernes XD jojojojojo. Pero mi mama me dijo que no y me hizo reaccionar (si, échenle la culpa a ella por ubicarme en la realidad XD). OwO fue una espera larga incluso para mi XD pero…BD ya, al fin publicare, espero lo disfruten.

;3 felices fiestas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 9: Celos**

-Gra..Gracias por salvarme- murmuro el robot de ojos celestes sintiendo como si todas las alertas de su procesador se apagaran, el miedo se iba y casi se sentía bien estar así –Vas…a tener problemas por esa pelea?

-No, las peleas entre decepticons son comunes.- con cuidado utilizo su garra para levantar el rostro del autobot.

-Pero ¿y el otro?- le pregunto entornando los ojos.

-Blitzwing no es tan estúpido como parece.- el pequeño sonrió un poco –entenderá…-Shockwave se acercó un poco y el corredor no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos, sospechando lo que el ciclope planeaba.

-¿Podría soltar a mi Slaveblue…- una voz acompañada del inconfundible sonido de una pistola preparándose para disparar le hizo detenerse. – y decirme que demonios haces?

- ¿Mi señor?- el pequeño autobot se apartó del ciclope, bajo de la cama y avanzo pisando con cuidado, por si su pierna aún estaba averiada.

-¿Y bien?- Swindle insistió sin bajar la mira de su cañón, Slaveblue se le acerco y el brazo del decepticon lo rodeo posesivamente.

-Lo estaba reparando- le respondió mirando al corredor, que se había olvidado completamente de el en cuanto había visto a su amo.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo llegó a tus manos?- Swindle no necesitaba que se lo dijera, bastaba una mirada para notar esos rayones y abolladuras en la armadura del deportivo. El traficante le usaba como su edecán y acompañante, así que procuraba mantenerlo bien cuidado.

-Lo encontré- murmuro cortante.

-Mi señor…-Swindle no tuvo oportunidad de objetar nada. El pequeño robot negro le jalo y le hizo mirarle. –Es la verdad- No podía seguir viendo como culpaban a Shockwave por algo que había sido su culpa. – el… el me ayudo.

Swindle le miro, se acercó y le beso la frente. Podia creerle, Slaveblue no le mentia, no tenia porque; en cambio, ese decepticon algo se traia entre garras. Queria a su pequeño maiden y no se lo daría.

-Vámonos Slaveblue- le susurro su amo. El deportivo miro de reojo al ciclope y se dispuso a seguir a su amo.

-Déjame terminar de repararle- Shockwave le señalo la herida aun visible en la pierna del deportivo.

-Te agradecería que no lo tocaras, solo yo le hago reparaciones.- Aquello había sonado como una amenaza y su mirada lo confirmaba.

Se llevó a Slaveblue, no dejaría que ese decepticon se acercara de nuevo.

El deportivo lo siguió sin chistar, pero antes de alejarse de aquel cuarto se giró a ver al ciclope astado y le regalo una linda sonrisa como agradecimiento por haberle salvado y reparado.

Swindle tele transporto la máquina de reparaciones que tenía en su nave y sin mayor demora metió al pequeño autobot en ella.

-Pronto estarás bien.- con delicadeza ayudo a su pequeño esclavo a acomodarse dentro de la cámara, sus manos delinearon aquellas marcas de abuso que los decepticons habían dejado en su cuerpo, sobretodo en sus piernas, muy cerca de sus puertos de interface.

Swindle se agacho y delineo los labios del autobot para luego capturarlos en un beso profundo, uno de esos que te roban el aliento y que dejaban al corredor bastante sonrojado.

-Maidblue, no quiero que vuelvas a andar solo por ahí- el traficante programo la máquina-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo- las manos del deportivo rodearon el cuello de su señor y le abrazaron. Una caricia antes de sumirse en un sueño de recarga inducido por aquella máquina que reparaba su cuerpo

-Nunca te había visto apegado a algo que no fuera dinero- los ojos de Swindle se alejaron de la máquina de recarga y buscaron el lugar de donde provenía la voz.-¿Cuánto vale?

-¿Megatron?- le sonrió- No querrás comprarlo ¿o sí?

-Es pura "curiosidad".- quería saber qué era lo que veía en ese modelo que no servía para la guerra, ciertamente tenía un "algo especial" llamaba la atención dentro de su base y si Swindle remotamente le apreciaba…algo debía esconder.

- No vale nada de hecho. –le dijo con una sonrisa casi incrédula, aquello era algo que ni el entendía.

El líder de los decepticons le miro.

-No te creo- murmuro con ese aire de guerrero experimentado.

-es en serio Megatron. Lo encontré en un basurero…- Swindle puso una mano sobre el vidrio de la máquina y observo como el pequeño robot era reparado. –tan solo…me gusta, aunque no vale nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-lo que pides es mucho, te daré la mitad.- Swindle estaba hablando con un decepticon por una venta bastante jugosa. Pero no lograban ponerse de acuerdo con el precio._

_-estás loco? Vamos, es el mejor embarque de armas que vas a encontrar.- el traficante de ojos purpúreos no se dejaría estafar. –Si acaso te descuento un 15%- ofreció cansado de esa discusión sin sentido, estaba casi dormido sobre su teclado._

_-mmmh que cosa más rica.-_

_-qué?- el traficante se enderezo de golpe._

_-acepto tu precio si me das 5 minutos con esa unidad.- le señalo el decepticon, Swindle se giró rápidamente y se topó con su recién adquirida unidad de asistencia._

_El corredor había entrado a dejarle un poco de energon, su esbelta y sensual figura se había hecho notar con su recién pintada armadura nueva._

_-estas de broma, no?- Swindle le miro incrédulo._

_-claro que no, voy muy en serio.- los ojos de aquel comprador seguían a Slaveblue por toda la habitación._

_-déjame pensarlo, esa unidad es para mí uso personal.- Swindle le sonrió con malicia. –sería un gran sacrificio de mi parte._

_-tan solo quiero probarlo un poco, no había visto un modelo tan "ligerito" en mucho tiempo.- se relamió deseoso de hincarle las garras al pequeño corredor._

_-déjame alistarlo y cerramos el trato.- Swindle termino la llamada. Ya había fijado una fecha para subastar aquel robot pero…no había nada de malo si antes le sacaba un poco de provecho. –Hey Maidblue, ven!_

_Maidblue, le gustaba como sonaba ese nombre, sensual y coqueto; era apropiado para un robot de "compañía" como el que tenía ahora. Ya lo había usado para limpiar toda su nave y reacomodar su mercancía, era muy eficiente y dócil, muy fácil de manejar._

_-sí, mi señor?- El pequeño corredor era un manso corderito. Obedecía sin chistar cualquier orden._

_-ven, necesito que hagas algo por mi.- Swindle le tomo de la mano y le puso delante de una pantalla. –Quiero que aprendas esto.- le mostro un video._

_El corredor oscuro miro con atención y se ruborizo un poco. Aquellos robots que aparecían en el video se contoneaban de forma sensual y provocadora, ofreciéndose como un rico manjar al público presente._

_-eso quiere, mi señor?- Slaveblue comenzó a mover su cadera tratando de imitar lo que veía en aquel video para complacer al traficante. Sin saber por qué lo hacía, sin sospechar que eso podía hacer que le vendiera con facilidad._

_-sí, eso. Justo así.- Swindle le jalo y le puso delante. –tienes que estar cerca, bien cerca pero sin dejar que nadie te toque; me entiendes?_

_-nadie?- la unidad oscura le miro ladeando la cabeza. Posando sus ópticos en la mano que su señor le había puesto en la cintura._

_-tan solo yo.- le sonrió complacido por la inocencia del corredor. –nadie más debe tocarte, entendido?_

_-sí, mi señor.- Blurr se quedó ahí practicando y aprendiendo lo que Swindle le mostraba._

_Hasta que el comprador arribo, un enorme decepticon, llego con los créditos de Swindle._

_-y bien? Me lo prestas o no?- le pregunto, antes de pagar revisaría las armas_

_-entiendes que es para mí uso personal, no?- Swindle extendió la mano para recibir la tarjeta de créditos, pero él cliente no se la dio. –no puedo dejar que lo llenes de fluidos y lubricantes, pero…puedo prestártelo 5 minutos._

_Aquel cliente se relamió y observo al pequeño corredor sentado en la silla de mando, parecía ajeno a cualquier peligro._

_-tienes 5 minutos.- le recordó el traficante mientras salía dejando a solas a Slaveblue y al decepticon. –si lo lastimas o lo rayas, cobrare el triple!_

_Los minutos pasaron veloces. Aunque para un decepticon el tiempo era relativo, apenas unos segundos bastaban para hacer daño, de cualquier tipo. Swindle lo sabía, esperaba no tener que reparar a Slaveblue, eran costos que no había calculado._

_Al terminar el plazo, aquel decepticon salió del cuarto, se le veía bastante… "contento". Sin duda tendría que limpiar a Slaveblue después._

_-aquí está tu paga.- le paso los crédito sin chistar. Se relamía y se sonreía malicioso._

_Swindle le miro bastante serio pero el decepticon se le adelanto._

_-no le he hecho nada.-_

_El traficante le despidió y fue a ver a su unidad. Slaveblue parecía estar bien, aunque tenía algo en sus manos y le miraba curioso. _

_-que tienes ahí?- al ver a su señor acercarse, el sirviente se levantó._

_-me lo dio el cliente.- murmuro el pequeño autobot. Swindle le extendió la mano. –dijo que era para mí._

_Los ópticos se Swindle se abrieron llenos de asombro, aquello era una tarjeta de trasferencia y tenía bastantes créditos, quizás suficientes para haber realizado medio embarque mas._

_-por qué te lo dio? Te toco?- Swindle le sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a revisarle. –te hizo hacerle algo?_

_-N-no.- murmuro nervioso el deportivo negro. –usted me dijo que nadie debía hacerlo. Yo solo baile cerca, no deje que me tocara.- el pequeño entorno sus ópticos. –hice… algo mal?- le pregunto inclinándose para ver los ópticos del traficante._

_-no, para nada.- el traficante se quedó mirando la tarjeta._

_-que es, mi señor?- el robot no había tenido necesidad de usar dinero, así que desconocía para que era aquella tarjeta._

_-dinero, te regalo mucho dinero.- Swindle disfrutaba aquella sensación. Aquello era más de lo que había pensado en pedir cuando vendiera al robot._

_-eso no está bien?- Slaveblue se recargo un poco en el traficante y le tomo las manos. –perdón…_

_-no te preocupes.-Swindle le acaricio la cabeza y le jalo para verlo a los ojos. –Este dinero es tuyo, así que hay que invertirlo bien.- el decepticon tenía una macabra idea que parecía ser muy lucrativa._

_Swindle llevo a su nuevo asistente a su almacén y comenzó a buscar entre sus armas algo indicado para el corredor. Tenía muchas armas, cañones y pistolas de gran tamaño, espadas, hachas y muchos tipos de armas de combate. Pero nada le parecía adecuado. Sabia de la existencia de la espada del corredor, pero no al consideraba muy útil. _

_- Slaveblue acércate.- Swindle había encontrado unos pequeños cañones esbeltos y muy finos, pero que tenían un disparo muy potente y certero. Los instalo en el brazo derecho del deportivo y les miro complacido. –se te ven bien, con eso podrás defenderte muy bien._

_-gracias.- el pequeño se acercó y beso sin pensarlo al traficante. Era lo que su procesador había dictado, Swindle era quien le cuidaba y le protegía, era lo único que Slaveblue tenía y conocía. –Muchas gracias, mi señor.- era aquello que más quería._

_Una sonrisita traviesa salió de los labios del traficante, jalo al robot y compenso ese dulce beso en la mejilla con un beso un poco más profundo, capturando los labios del corredor y forzándolos para recorrer esa dulce boca._

_-mmmh…- Slaveblue se estremeció y se tensó nervioso, sin poder contener un sutil gemido que salió de sus labios._

_-parece que eres mi nuevo amuleto de buena suerte.- rara vez recibía tanto dinero por 5 minutos de baile. –Mi Maidblue, así que me acompañaras en todos mis negocios.- era una buena estrategia mercadológica, un lindo y sensual acompañante. –mi pequeño Maidblue…- su mano le hizo levantar la mirada y se inclinó para robarle otro beso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muajajajajajaajaja 8D Swindle coqueto. No deberías vender a Blurr así, BD aunque…admito que yo también pagaría XD joder!

Se acerca la misión n.n niiian ya se acerca la misión *W* y habrá muuuuucha acción BD kukuku.

OWO niian espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n niiian

niian OWO quiero preguntarles, BD que les gustaría más, que Blurr recobrara su memoria, o que se quedara cono Slaveblue?


	10. Promesas

Hola! OWo saben algo hoya delante la publicación, más delo normal, pro que tendré un viaje escolar y me será imposible publicar el jueves o viernes n.n niiian así que aquí les dejo el capi de esta semana.

Me hace muy feliz ver que esta historia tiene gran aceptación TWT muchas gracias niian en serio, me hace muy muy feliz el leer sus comentarios QwQ muchas gracias a todos los lectores, y a las chicas que tanto me ayudan a revisar la historia, TWT gacias de verdad.

OWO bueno niian no las entretengo =W= que disfruten este dramático capitulo BD muajajajajajajaja BD esto les va a gustar muuucho kuku *W*´

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 10: promesas.**

Shockwave no pudo volver a hablar con Slaveblue. Desde el incidente con los decepticons, el traficante le había cuidado celosamente, no dejaba que el corredor anduviera solo y mucho menos permitiría que el ciclope le tocara, o siquiera hablara con él.

Pero cuando la fecha de la misión llego, el traficante no pudo seguir separándolos.

-están preparados ya? El gran Megatron no acepta demoras ni fallos.- Lugnut revisaba los últimos detalles de la misión, había entregado la mitad de los dispositivos al deportivo y se aseguraba de que Shockwave llevara los códigos

-sí, te lo he dicho tres veces.- el espía decepticon le aparto molesto de que dudara de su habilidad. Él había dejado todo listo desde hacía horas, estaba listo, tan solo esperaba que Slaveblue terminara de alistarse.

-cuídate.- Swindle le ajustaba los cañones del corredor a su máxima potencia. –si pasa algo, no dudes en acabar al enemigo; ellos no tendrán piedad.

-sí, mi señor.-

-tienes que ser tan rápido como puedas.- Swindle estaba preocupado pero no porque el corredor pudiera ser lastimado, le preocupaba mandarlo solo con el ciclope. Le tomo del mentón y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. –recuerda que nadie, NADIE, más que yo debe tocarte.

-lo sé, mi señor.- aquel autobot le sonreía contento por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, Swindle se había puesto más cariñoso, más atento desde aquel día.

Swindle sentía la mirada del decepticon astado sobre ellos; pero no le importaba, era mejor que entendiera de una vez que Slaveblue le pertenecía. Jalo con suavidad al corredor y le beso delante de Megatron y del resto de sus decepticons; recorriendo la boca del autobot sin pudor, enredando su lengua con la del corredor en un juego de dominación que Slaveblue perdía por gusto.

-wave…Shockwave!- la voz de Megatron trajo de vuelta al ciclope a la realidad

-lord Megatron?- se había perdido mirando al corredor estremecerse de placer y… se había olvidado del mundo.

-vamos, salgan ya!- ordeno. No era común que el líder se molestara con Shockwave, el siempre hacia su trabajo perfectamente y sin tardanza; así que esos descuidos y distracciones eran muy notorias, y Megatron sabia cuando habían comenzado…la llegada de Swindle y su "toy-bot" habían afectado al ciclope.

Varias veces había cachado al ciclope cuando su óptico se desviaba para ver el chasis del esclavo de Swindle, muy a pesar de que le estuviera dando órdenes frente a frente.

-en seguida.- Shockwave hizo una leve reverencia y enfilo fura de la base.

-nadie más que yo, entendido?- Swindle le beso la frente a su pequeño acompañante y tras recibir una sonrisa le dejo partir.

-después de esto, no quiero ver a tu "juguete" aquí.- Megatron miro al traficante. No quería algo que fuera capaz de distraer a uno de sus mejores soldados rondando por ahí.

-con gusto, Megatron. Me la llevare a unas buenas vacaciones.- Swindle sonrió y se murmuro –lejos de ese maldito decepticon

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como ratas en las alcantarillas, los dos robots se movían en las sombras. Agazapados uno tras el otro. Sin atreverse a hablar, Slaveblue se había sentido culpable por haberse dejado tocar y ver por esos decepticons. Estaba agradecido con el espía astado, pero le pertenecía a Swindle y si había aceptado sus mimos, había sido un error, había sido culpa de toda la presión.

Shockwave entendía el incómodo silencio que acompañaba su misión, quizás Swindle hubiera hablado con él, quizás le habría regañado. Pero no importaba, después dela misión le robaría a Slaveblue y traería a Blurr de vuelta. Ya lo tenía planeado, con ayuda de Soundwave descubriría que le había pasado.

Ya habían colocado 2 dispositivos y apenas se había dicho una docena de palabras, de ellas la mayoría ordenes o códigos. Y el próximo punto estaba cerca.

Al llegar al callejón donde las cámaras no les veían; en aquel lugar había una de las oficinas más importantes, la que antes había dirigido él, Longarm prime; así que infiltrarse ahí sería muy fácil.

-aquí?- Slaveblue miraba con desconfianza el lugar y le comparaba con los planos. Ahí no veía el punto de acceso donde debían conectar el dispositivo.

-no, allí.- Shockwave levanto su garra y señalo el techo del edificio.

Slaveblue le miro y su expresión fue suficiente para reclamarle al ciclope el cómo llegarían allí.

Shockwave tendió una de sus garras, estirándola lo más que pudo y se sujetó de una saliente de la arquitectura del edificio. No era la primera vez que subía por allí, lo había hecho varias veces como un autobot.

-sujétate.- tomo con su mano libre al corredor y le acercó para que se sujetara de su cuello, colgando suavemente sobre su espalda.

El sirviente de armadura negra se sujetó un bastante nervioso, tanto por la cercanía del decepticon como por la brecha que comenzaba a formarse entre sus pies y el sueño. Un piso, dos pisos, tres….los pisos se sucedían rápidamente, mientras el decepticon trepaba sin problemas con el pequeño corredor sujeto firmemente, temiendo caer.

-tranquilo.- le murmuro el ciclope mientras se sujetaba del filo de la azotea. –casi llegamos,. Desde aquel punto se podía ver el techo de los edificios contiguos bastante lejanos, y aun les faltaban unos 6 pisos.

-siento…que caeré.- le murmuro. Si bien Slaveblue no recordaba ser un autobot, sabía bien que no estaba diseñado para volar y que si caía, sería su fin.

-no te dejare caer.- le ciclope apresuro el paso, escalando aquella familiar estructura. Y en cuanto puso al corredor en el techo, se siento satisfecho al verle sonreír, complacido de tener suelo bajo sus pies.

Los dos se pusieron a trabajar, Shockwave saco uno delos dispositivos mientras el pequeño deportivo localizaba el punto y preparaba la conexión.

-el rango está listo.-Shockwave le acerco el dispositivo y le paso un pequeño codificador.

-dame el código.- Slaveblue conecto el codificador y espero que el ciclope le dictara los números.

-12-34—123-89—34-7-8-3-45-6-7-78-34-…-la primera serie de números causaría un fallo en los sistemas de seguridad. Los dedos de Blurr marcaron las combinaciones rápidamente, en menos de un segundo tenían casi todo terminado. Estaban agazapados cerca de una ventilación, ocultándose entre los tubos.

-levanta las manos, decepticon!- a mitad del código algo les interrumpió. Una pequeña falla en el plan, algo que no podía prever. Un autobot les había descubierto. –Ríndete y tu condena será menos rígida.

Shockwave le volteo a ver, era tan solo uno, un robot de carcaza blanca y visor azul; y creía que estaba solo, no había notado a Blurr; Que ingenuo. El decepticon astado soltó el dispositivo y levanto las garras.

-eres un decepticon bastante razonable.- el autobot, que ya traía sus chacos en las manos y los giraba listo para atacar de ser necesario, se acercó lentamente dispuesto a detener al decepticon. Había subido a despejar su cabeza de tanto trabajo y grito de Sentinel Prime; y había alcanzado a ver el resplandor de un óptico carmesí entre las sombras. –Jazz a Sentinel, código "G. E."- murmuro por su comunicador.

Shockwave retrocedió, pateando el dispositivo dentro dela ventilación.

-quieto!- Jazz se acercó dispuesto a capturarlo y a descubrir que estaba haciendo allí. Si un decepticon se atrevía a adentrarse en tan peligroso lugar debía tener una muy buena razón. –por qué no me dices a que viniste?

Pero no hubo necesidad ni tiempo para responder. Un par de disparos laser impactaron en la espalda del autobot.

-qué demonios?- Jazz giro el rostro, pero en aquel lugar no había más que oscuridad, los faros de la calle no lograban alumbrar ese lugar. Sus ópticos regresaron hacia el decepticon que se mantenía quiero, mirándole de forma burlona. –que treta es esta?

-no he hecho anda.- respondió Shockwave sin moverse, ahí parado como si esperara que le arrestara, como si fuera a entregarse dócilmente.

Otra ráfaga de disparos saleo de la oscuridad y Jazz apenas pudo esquivarlas gracias a su entrenamiento ninja. Sus ópticos trataban de ubicar de donde provenían los disparos, pero no lograba ver más que los destello acercarse de todos lados, y de ninguno a la vez.

Y como si eso no bastara, el espía decepticon saco su cañón y disparo, con tal puntería que a pocos milímetros estuvo de destruir su cámara de chispas.

El ciber ninja se dirigió contra el espía de óptico carmesí, esquivando los disparos y las mortíferas garras que trataban de clavarse en su cuerpo, comenzando a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el decepticon. Los golpes de sus manos y sus piernas eran fuertes y veloces, lograban hacer mella en la armadura de Shockwave pero el riesgo era grande a esa distancia, el tiro de su cañón era mortal; y las ráfagas de disparos veloces que le mantenían en continuo movimiento, muy alerta.

Aquel combate era desigual, si continuaba así, Jazz seria vencido rápidamente. Durante un segundo cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a combatir como lo que era, un valiente ciberninja. Logro definir el patrón de disparos y se dispuso a atacar al decepticon pasando éntrelos lásers, pero apenas iba a alcanzarlo cuando un resplandor azul le lanzo lejos, casi derribándolo por el borde del edificio, golpeándose contra unas antenas parabólicas.

Slaveblue se acercó a Jazz, caminado lentamente y meneándose contento, aun escondido casi naturalmente en las sombras, tan solo su espada y sus ópticos celestes revelaban su existencia. Y la negrura de su armadura le hacía lucir como todo un decepticon, sublime, sutil y sumamente mortal…un ángel de la muerte.

Shockwave le miraba en silencio, consternado por la actitud del corredor. No podía reconocer aquella unidad que tenía delante, esa fuerza, esa furia, ese sadismo que había demostrado en combate…no era Blurr, aquel era Slaveblue, era lo que había surgido al ser programado como un decepticon, era lo que se obtenía al corromper las enseñanzas y la moral de un autobot. Ese no era su Blurr, pero le resultaba igual de atractivo así, un pequeño decepticon, un lobo vestido de cordero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*W* muaajajajaj soy malvada hasta aquí el capítulo de la semanita *W* sí que si XD acaso no está cardiaco? *W* niiian se vienen los problemas para Blurr y Shockwave BD juju además Swindle está más que celoso, BD niian niiian.

*W* que piensan? Niiiian lo matara? BD kukuku las manitas de Blurr se mancharan de sangrecita inocente *w* miiiau! *3* Como me gusta el Blurr de la pelea *W* sexy!

XD jejej si les ha gústalo les suplico un comentario, siempre me motiva a escribir el saber que les ha gustado niiian QWQ


	11. Cacería

=W= yay ya casi son vacaciones, niiian quiero que sean vacaciones XD jojojojojojojojo TWT ando muriéndome en las escuela (de hecho esto lo ando preparando en la escuela, ya quiero descansar!) quiero dibujar y escribir con libertad, pero aaaah…u.u ya se acercan los finales y eso no es divertido

TAT casi muero en mi viaje! Bueno no, pero casi nos asaltan =A= la sociedad y la seguridad son una mierda XD

*w* en fin ya no quiero entretenerlas pues el capi de esta semana esta…..mmmmmh buenísimo *W* juju BD van a morir de la emoción /)w(\ siiiii!

Bueno, ya ya, XD hay que comenzar con el fic….espero no me maten TWT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 10: Cacería. **

El corredor levanto su espada y la dejo caer describiendo una luna menguante sobre el pecho del autobot. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra dañarle, una ráfaga de viento le alejo.

-2 contra 1? no es justo.- les gritaron burlones unos jóvenes guerreros. Uno de armadura azul y su hermano, un pequeño jet de color naranja que remato aquel ataque con una llamarada. Pero esta fue desviada por un tiro del cañón de Shockwave.

-pero hermano, nosotros somos tres.- sonrió el jet naranja, voló veloz sobre el decepticon, rodeándole, describiendo divertidas espirales y lanzándole bolas de fuego para distraerlo. –aunque…

-somos pequeños, pasamos como 1.- le respondió su hermano que ya había llegado con jazz para ayudarle. –estas bien Jazz?- Jetstorm se acercó y le ayudo a levantarse. Vigilando, ya que el otro enemigo había desaparecido como si la briza se lo hubiera llevado.

-encárguense del pequeño, yo me ocupare de Shockwave.- El ninja se levantó rápidamente, así las cosas eran más justas. –tengan cuidado, es demasiado rápido.

-déjalo en nuestras manos.- le dijo el chico mientras echaba volar.

-bien grandote, esta vez será entre tú y yo.- Jazz le hizo frente a Shockwave. El autobot tomo sus chacos del piso y comenzó a girarlos, era algo casi natural para el.

El ciclope no se amedrento levanto la mira de su cañón y comenzó a disparar.

-aquí viene!- Jetfire trataba de golpearle con sus llamas

-no, allí va!- Jetstorm apenas podía verle, el enemigo encendía sus faros durante milésimas de segundos y volvía a disolverse entre la obscuridad para atacarles con una lluvia de lasers.

-cuidado!- los dos jets se cuidaban las espaldas, tratando de cubriese, entre ellos y cuando sintieron la oportunidad atacaron sincronizadamente, golpeado a su objetivo, derribándolo contra los ductos de ventilación.

El ruido alerto al ciclope.

-Blurr…-Shockwave se distrajo de su batalla un momento; recibió pasivamente el golpe de los chacos de Jazz y una patada que logro hacerlo retroceder, el energon comenzó a filtrarse por las coyunturas de uno de sus brazos. Pero no le importó, estiro una de sus garras y sujeto al jet azul, aquel que había logrado golpear al corredor.

-aah…-Slaveblue se recuperó a tiempo para ver como Shockwave tomaba al jet de una pierna y lo estrellaba contra el suelo bastante furioso, para luego rematar lanzándolo contra su hermano.

-oye! Deja a los chicos en paz!- Jazz reanudo su ataque pero el corredor le comenzó a disparar sin dejarle siquiera cubrirse, el autobot blanco detuvo los laser con unos de su chacos y tiro el otro directo contra el corredor pero esteles esquivo gracias a su velocidad. el cañón de Shockwave acompaño a las veloces ráfagas que el corredor lanzaba, Jazz tuvo que cubrirse detrás de unas tuberías, pero el fuego se volvió tan intenso por parte de los decepticons que la luz que emanaba de los cañones del sirviente de Swindle permitió que Jazz admirara sus facciones. –Blurr?

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que el deportivo se detuviera. Porque le llamaba así? Como conocía ese nombre? Fue una distracción momentánea, pero basto para que los pequeños jets se recuperaran y contra atacaran.

-hey! No te distraigas!- los dos chicos le lanzaron un enorme tornado de fuego.

La luz hizo reaccionar al corredor, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el golpe fue inevitable y ni siquiera pudo protegerse con sus brazos, las llamas avivadas por el viento golpearon su cuerpo sin clemencia y le rodearon como queriendo devorarle

Shockwave trato de ayudarle, pero el cibernija no le dejo. Jazz tenía preguntas y No le dejaría escapar. Salió de su escondite y se lanzó sobre el decepticon con una certera patada, la garra de Shockwave trato de detenerle pero el autobot la esquivo fácilmente con un gran mortal hacia atrás.

Los chicos remataron su ataque con una doble patada que hizo caer al que consideraban otro decepticon, el ligero peso del deportivo fue su enemigo esta ocasión; la fuerza de aquel golpe apenas habría hecho tambalear al gran Shockwave pero en el pequeño Blurr…el efecto fue diferente, le mando a volar varios metros y cayo por el borde del edificio.

-Shockwave!- el grito agónico broto de los labios del corredor.

Los pequeños jets celebraban su victoria, cuando algo paso entre ellos, la garra del decepticon astado se había alargado y apenas había logrado sostener al pequeño corredor. Aquello era una maniobra que cualquier decepticon consideraba estúpida, tenía una mano prácticamente inmovilizada y mientras no subiera al corredor, estaba en desventaja. Eso era algo que solo los autobots hacían, y tan solo los más tontos.

El pequeño autobot negro se aferró a la garra del espía decepticon con desesperación, Shockwave apenas había logrado sujetarle de la mano y sentía como el energon escurría dificultando el agarre, provocando que se le zafara poco a poco. Blurr no podía subir, sus pies no lograban hacer tracción, había que dado sobre un cristal.

-vamos a jugar un rato, hermano.- los jets dejaron al robot ocupado con jazz y fueron sobre el pequeño corredor.

Shockwave pudo haberle subido sin problemas, pero Jazz le interrumpía, atacando con todo lo que tenía, era demasiado rápido como para atacar así, tuvo que dejar la ofensiva para defenderse, con su cañón como escudo trataba de bloquear todos los golpes que le propinaba el ninja. Apenas era capaz de ver sus movimientos, apenas podía mantener el combate más o menos parejo.

Más abajo, el esclavo de Swindle se ocupaba de los dos pequeños jets. Y entre disparos de ambos bandos, Slaveblue trataba de golpearles, pero las ráfagas del jet azul le menaban cono un péndulo, dificultándole apuntar.

-te apuesto una ronda de energon a que lo tiro.- le murmuro el jet naranja sonriendo, eran jóvenes, no podían evitar jugar en las misiones.

-no, si yo lo tiro primero.- le sonrió su hermano, esquivar los disparos en el aire era fácil para ellos, estaban en su elemento. En cambio aquel robot negro, estaba a su merced, eran como dos gatitos jugando con un ratón.

En las oficinas de abajo, los autobots se peleaban tratando de desbloquear el sistema de seguridad, pero todo parecía paralizado no marcaba intrusos ni nada.

Shockwave comenzaba aganar terreno, sus golpes salvajes y sus disparos certeros le habían permitido debilitar a jazz. Así que cuando pudo apuntarle y dispararle a su cabeza, no lo dudo. Tras recibir el disparo, el ciberninja cayó y Shockwave aprovecho para aproximarse a la orilla y subir al deportivo azabache.

Blurr pendía bastante lastimado. Los ataques de los jets ya habían hecho meya en su cuerpo y apenas podía defenderse, sentía el energon escurriendo metódicamente por su rostro y su vientre, cayendo como suave brizna en el piso del callejón.

Shockwave comenzó a levantarle, lentamente, podía sentir como se le resbalaba y no quería perderlo.

-hay que terminar con esto, hermano.- Jetfire sonrió y preparo una fuerte llama en sus manos. – Jazz nos necesita.- sus ópticos miraron al decepticon que estaba más arriba, parado en la azotea.

El decepticon astado les apuntaba desde arriba, esperando el momento justo, fijando la mira en los procesadores de los chicos. Dos pequeños gorriones de un tiro. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera presionarle gatillo, una punzada la atravesó la columna.

Perceptor había logrado activar los sistemas de defensa.

-aaah!- Blurr sintió un tirón, Shockwave tenía dificultades y el agarre de su mano se aflojaba. El deportivo se sujetó con más fuerza. –Shockwave…!

-ADIOS, DECEPTICON!-la conmoción dejo tiempo para que los dos jets atacaran.

El procesador de Blurr se paralizo al ver aquello, mientras el fuego y el viento le rodeaba y le mecía bruscamente; hasta que rompió el vidrio y entre la lluvia de cristales, Slaveblue se soltó.

Shockwave olvido la seguridad y la cordura, no le importó recibir el disparo de los sistemas de defensa de la base, trato a toda costa de alcanzar al corredor, pero tan solo logro verlo caer.

-capturen al pequeño!- jazz les grito desesperado a los jets. Había visto bien, ese no era un decepticon, era Blurr, su compañero; le habían perdido en la misión del alls spark, no lo volvería dejar.

Por más que el deportivo oscuro trato de sujetarse, no lo logro, su procesador estaba lleno de alertas, tantas que no podía responderlas, pero cada una de ellas le ordenaba sobrevivir. Dentro de la caída libre, el corredor se topó con el filo de una azotea más baja. Su cuerpo choco irremediablemente contar el concreto y el eco ahogado de su grito y su cuerpo colapsando hicieron cimbrar al ciclope astado y a su antiguo compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD muajajajajajaja soy un demonio! *W* mira en qué lugar vine a cortar el capítulo dela semana, XD niiian cardiaco!

*W* se habrá muerto? BD niiian quizás, tendrán que esperar un semanita para que publique XD…QWQ no me maten por eso XD niiian o no sabrán e l final.

No olviden dejar un review, me ayuda a escribir y me mantiene centrada n.n niiian OWO alguien me regala un dibujo? TWT mi gusta esta pareja (Shocky y Blurr) y no he encontrado nuevas imágenes niian T3T regálenme un dibujo, QWQ shiii? Niiian?

P.D: OWO/) la semana que viene público en miércoles, tendré un viaje escolar (en el que espero haya percances TWT) el jueves y les adelantare el capi n.n


	12. Perdidas

Hola! OWO/) jojojojo la tarea me comió este día, y casi se me olvida que tenía que publicar, si no es por mi querida amiga "bruja mala" lo habría olvidado por completo XD.

=W= será un capitulo cortito pero muy jugoso ya verán que las dejara al borde del asiento, n.n niiian espero lo disfruten yo me voy de parranda XD jojojojojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos n.n -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 12: Perdidas.

Su procesador se sobrecargo bruscamente y su sistema se apagó de golpe. Pero poco antes de que lograra golpear otro edificio los jets le detuvieron.

-suéltenlo!- el espía de Megatron salto al vacío, clavando sus garras en la construcción para controlar su caída. No dejaría que esos autobots se llevaran a Blurr.

-esto no se ve nada bien, hermano.- Jetstorm sintió un escalofrió al sentir la mirada asesina del decepticon, parecía realmente molesto, demasiado…

-tranquilo, no creo que nos alcance.- le murmuro el jet naranja mientras miraba con curiosidad al pequeño decepticon. Pero un disparo que paso casi rozando su brazo le hizo reaccionar.

-está demasiado cerca!- Jetstorm le jalo bruscamente, casi tenían al enemigo encima. Pero jazz cayó sobre el espía astado y le derribo antes de que pudiera alcanzar al deportivo y a los chicos.

-no dejen que lo alcance!- jazz trataba de sujetarle, pero el tanque decepticon parecía tener fuerzas renovadas.

-suéltenlo, malditos mocosos!- por más que jazz trataba de parar al ciclope y entretenerle para que los gemelos pudieran huir. Pero Shockwave ignoraba sus ataques y tan solo le apartaba como si le estorbara. Estaba concentrado en atrapar a los jets y les dejaría llevarse a Blurr.

-llévenlo dentro!- logro derivar al gran decepticon y le inmovilizo con una llave de lucha; pero no resistiría mucho.

Shockwave logro liberar una de sus garras y la alargo para sujetar a Blurr, más los chicos emprendieron el vuelo a la base.

-suéltame, basura autobot!- Shockwave se giró bruscamente y cogió al ciberninja del cuello, le clavo su garra en el pecho, y le dejo ahí; mientras iba por los dos autobots voladores.

-nos está siguiendo!- Jetfire lanzaba algunas bolas de fuego para alentarle

-donde esta jazz?- Jetstorm podía ver la entrada cerca, pero no a su superior.

-no los e no lo veo!- los dos pequeños sabían que debían dejar a su carga segura y volver por su superior.

Shockwave podía verles no muy lejos, podía alcanzarlos. Pero antes incluso que los dos jovencitos lograran llegar a la base, perceptor logro retomar el control total de la seguridad del edificio y todos los cañones exteriores apuntaron al decepticon; y dispararon.

Shockwave los vio venir, logro esquivar algunos y desviar otros, pero irremediablemente algunos le golpearon y tan solo fue cuestión de segundos para que le derribaran, tirándolo a un callejón.

-waaa!- los dos jets fueron empujados por las explosiones dentro del cuartel. Los dos jets se levantaron presurosos.

-voy pro jazz.- Jetfire se lanzó fuera. Dejando a su hermano con el inerte cuerpo del decepticon.

El jet azul lanzo una alerta, y miro por fin a su carga, sin poder creer lo que tenía delante.

-JAZZ!- el autobot naranja volaba sobre los edificios buscando a su superior. Pero entre toda la conmoción, no lograba encontrarlo. Tampoco al decepticon. –JAAAAAAZZ!

-hey, Jetfire! Por aquí!- el deportivo blanco le hacía señales con su mano. Por su pecho corría energon y se le notaba bastante cansado.

-estas bien, jazz?- el pequeño jet aterrizo y miro la gran herida del ninja. –donde esta Shockwave?

-escapo, no hay rastros de él.- el chico le ayudo a regresar a la base. –y que le hicieron a Blurr?

-mi hermano lo está cuidando.- los ópticos del jet se entornaron con preocupación. –crees… que realmente sea Blurr?

-no lo sé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

El mortecino sonido de sus pasos y el murmullo de su cañón que arrastraba lastimeramente por el suelo, llamaba la atención de los decepticons que se cruzaban en su camino, era tan lamentable su estado.

Shockwave había escapado por muy poco, al caer en el callejón había encontrado una alcantarilla y había escapado por ahí antes de que la guardia de elite le capturara. No había querido dejar a Blurr, había deseado despedazar a esos jets…pero de nada hubiera servido que se quedara a pelear, estaba herido y ya no podría defenderse como debía, y salvar a Blurr.

Dentro de su sala del trono, Megatron esperaba con Swindle, al traficante estaba nervioso ya había recibido el anuncio de que algo había salido mal. Y esperaba el retorno de los dos robots.

La puerta se abrió casi apocalípticamente, todos guardaron silencio ante la imponente imagen que tuvieron. Tan solo se podía escuchar el murmullo de algunas gotas de energon que caían en el piso metálico como entonando una lúgubre melodía.

-L-Lord Megatron…- el ciclope avanzo lentamente, tratando de controlar su cuerpo y mantenerse fuerte, al llegar delante de su líder le reverencio…y colapso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del capítulo BD .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jojojojojojo BD si soy mala XD niian pero espero les haya gustado este cardiaco capítulo, B3 miiiau que será lo que pase ahora jujuju

;3 si quieres continuación, pido review XD jaajaja y quizás me convenzan de adelantarles el siguiente capítulo. Niian que dicen? =W= podrán convencerme?

P.D: lamento el error, niiian con las prisas ya ni me fije XD lo siento


	13. Negocios

Jijijijiji, debido a mi herror garrafal de poner el capi 8 en lugar del 12 XD, podre lo que sigue, =W= solo para completar el capítulo de la semana XD jojojojojo.

=W= mi convencieron. TWT enserio no me tortures a si arcee! OWO bueno ya los dejo leer en paz. Disfrútenlo. Demonios, la tarea me está matando jojojojo, necesito un descanso.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 13: Negocios.**

-L-Lord Megatron…- el ciclope avanzo lentamente, tratando de controlar su cuerpo y mantenerse fuerte, al llegar delante de su líder le reverencio…y colapso.

-donde esta Maidblue?- Swindle espero verlo entrar tras el ciclope, pero las compuertas se cerraron. –donde esa mi Maidblue?- el traficante se acercó presuroso al ciclope e intento hacerle reaccionar, pero era imposible, los daños habían pagado casi todos sus sistemas. –responde!- Swindle estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su robot, y si estaba bien.

-se ha apagado, necesita repararse. Si queréis hablar con el tendrás que esperar.- Megatron hizo un movimiento y Lugnut se acercó para levantar al decepticon averiado y llevarlo a reparar.

-Slaveblue?- Swindle intento contactar al pequeño por el comunicados, mas fue imposible, rastrear su señal de vida también fue infructuoso… Era demasiado débil. –Megatron, espera. Yo lo reparo.

El traficante se acercó y le indico Lugnut que le siguiera. Megatron no se opuso, poco importaba que solo lo hiciera para saber dónde estaba su toy-bot; el líder de los decepticons esperaba tener a su espía en línea pronto y no había mejor opción.

Swindle llevo al ciclope a la máquina que había revivido a Blurr y le metió, ajustando la maquina la máxima potencia para que le reparara pronto,

-vamos, despierta…despierta.- miraba con desprecio al ciclope, no quería ayudarle, pero… -eres el único que sabe dónde está….despierta de una maldita vez.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le había prometido a Swindle que no le molestaría, le había dicho que se mantendría en la sala de mando si acercarse al cuarto donde el traficante negociaba. Aquella orden le pareció un poco extraña, Slaveblue siempre estaba a su lado durante los negocios; él era su "amuleto de la suerte", y no lo dudaba, los clientes siempre pagaban bien cuando estaba ahí, o solo con una mirada les hacía aceptar la oferta. Pero….esta vez le dijo que se quedara fuera, esta vez le dijo que no se acercara….

Y debía obedecer.

Pero… pero era urgente, había un cliente en la línea, con un pedido muy grande, y esperaba una respuesta.

-mi… mi señor.- el pequeño autobot había llamado por el comunicador de la nave, pero el traficante había cortado la comunicación. Ahora llamaba suavemente a la puerta, esperando no hacer enojar a su amo. –Swindle, mi señor?

Al final, la puerta se abrió. Slaveblue agradeció el no haber tenido que seguir tocando. Entro lentamente y se acercó a su amo, tratando de no mirar fijamente al otro robot.

-llamo el cliente 478-2b.- soltó su informe poco a poco, tratando de ignorar esa mirada tan pesada que le recorría casi analizando casa uno de sus circuitos. –necesita un embarque nuevo.

-dile que selo enviare cuando haga la trasferencia.- Swindle parecía tenso, demasiado; ni siquiera le había pedido que se acercara, ni le había presentado con aquel cliente o traficante.

-sí, mi señor.- le respondió, al salir de aquel cuarto fue casi inevitable que sus ópticos se cruzaran con la mirada carmesí, pesada y atemorizante de aquel decepticon.

-lindo juguete, Swindle.- aquel traficante se quedó mirando con curiosidad. –es el modelo de este año?

El corredor abrió lo ojos, esas palabras resbalaron por su sistema haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza, Paralizando su mundo completamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jojojojo aún mas cardiaco BD niiiian ya verán esto apenas está empezando *W* kukuku mas acción más acción.

OWO/) espero lo hayan disfrutado n.n niiian BD y para las personas que no le tien fe a Swindle *W* kukuku esperan al próximo capítulo BD muajajajaja


	14. Comprensión

Hooola =w=/)….tengo mucho sueño, solo paso a dejarles el capi y me dormirá un buen rato. Aaaah, la escuela me esta matando, necesito dormir (esta semana me han estado trayendo peor que chino en fabrica) pero lo bueno es que ya viene las vacaciones. Siiii, navidad! *W* me regalare un Starscream versión prime (de mi para mi *W*/) )

TWT en fin, muchas gracias por seguir esta linda historia, niiian OWO/) para las que están preocupadas por Shocky, pasen a leer, que esto se pone bueno BD

Para las fans de Swindle, con más razón pasa a leer XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 14: Comprensión. **

-lindo juguete, Swindle.- aquel traficante se quedó mirando con curiosidad. –es el modelo de este año?

El corredor abrió los ojos, esas palabras resbalaron por su sistema haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza, Paralizando su mundo completamente.

-lo venderás entero o por partes?- le pregunto sonriendo con una expresión macabra que dejo al corredor helado.

-Lockdown!- pero Swindle no pudo decir más.

-quisiera ver sus actualizaciones.- aquel caza recompensas se acercó bruscamente y con su garfio tomo el brazo de Slaveblue para ver que poseía y si eran dignas de su preciada colección.

Forzó fácilmente el compartimiento donde el deportivo negro tenía sus cañones, y sonrió a l ver el estilizado modelo de esas armas. Se podía ver el estilo de Swindle en ellos.

-lindos…- Swindle le aparto la mano y jalo al corredor que parecía demasiado asustado y confundido como para defenderse.

-no está la venta.- le respondió muy serio, se giró y miro al corredor. –Te dije que no entraras, ve al cuarto de mando.- le regaño

- S-si…si, mi señor.- aquel corredor bajo la mirada y salió silenciosamente de ahí.

-ese no es el negocio que estábamos tratando.- Swindle podía ver esa sonrisa sardónica en el rostro del caza-recompensas. –así que mejor olvídalo.

Aquel caza-recompensas tardo en irse, Swindle no había dejado que aquel incidente dañara las relaciones comerciales con Lockdown, no podía arriesgarse, él siempre le traía muy buen material para vender.

-Slaveblue, ven aquí.- le había llamado ya varias veces, pero este se negaba a acudir; le había ido a buscar a la sala de máquinas y al cuarto que le había asignado para sus recargas. Pero no estaba ahí, le busco por mucho tiempo, por toda la nave y temió que Lockdown se lo hubiera llevado.

Pero descarto esa terrible idea. No, Lockdown no selo habría llevado, el solo lo habría desarmado y le habría dejado.

Su chispa descanso al encontrarlo sentado en el piso de su cuarto, agazapado al lado de la cama de Swindle. El traficante se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama de recarga.

-va…a venderme, mi señor?- el pequeño deportivo abrazaba sus piernas y contuvo un pequeño sollozo.

-Maidblue…- el traficante le jalo un poco y el pequeño se resisto, pero cedió al final y dejo que le recargara en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- no voy a venderte.

-pero…- el pequeño levanto la vista, en sus ópticos aún se lograban ver un poco del líquido limpiador, que caía en finos ríos. –ese de-decepticon dijo…

-dijo puras tonterías.- le limpio aquellas lagrimas con su mano y beso con ternura la mejilla del robot azul, lo hacía con frecuencia desde vez que el autobot le besara aquella vez; le gustaba mimarlo y los besos, eran para agradecer, para convencerle y para hacerle sonreír. Lo besaba cada vez que podía, en su frente, en la mejilla… en sus labios. –nunca he tenido asistentes. Lockdown tan solo esta celoso.- le susurro.

Los besos eran algo cotidiano, un placer que no costaba nada y era sumamente gratificante.

-pero…entonces, estoy aquí…por que no pudo venderme?- se levantó suavemente, poniendo sus manos en las piernas de Swindle, inclinándose con esa mirada de protoforma suplicante. –solo…soy un estorbo?

-no, claro que no.- aquel traficante sintió sus sistemas estremecerse, le gustaba esa mirada, esa expresión y esa sensualidad. –estas aquí porque yo no quise venderte, porque te quiero para mí.

-Slaveblue quiere quedarse con su señor Swindle.- las pequeñas manos de Blurr se deslizaron por el pecho de su amo, jadeando el nombre del traficante se aproximó y se entregó mansamente.

Las manos de Swindle le jalaron y Slaveblue se sentó sobre sus piernas, contoneándose sensualmente mientras dejaba que Swindle le devora a besos. Esa boca viajo por todo su cuerpo, dejando suaves caminos de cálidas caricias por donde pasaban, hasta lograr tumbar al corredor en la cama.

-Mi señor…- el corredor oscuro sintió como le separaban las piernas y el traficante se acomodaba entre ellas, lamiendo la tersa lamina de metal que formaba su piel, excitando los receptores sensoriales. –aaah….- las manos de Swindle llegaron a la compuerta de interface y la abrieron.

-ya estas mojado.- le murmuro al tiempo que adentraba sus dedos y comenzaba a esparcir el lubricante por aquella sensible zona. –Te quiero…- aquel decepticon se inclinó y comenzó a adentrar su lengua en aquellos puertos. –Maidblue.

-aaaah… mi señor, le amo.- el pequeño deportivo se tensó, se sujetó temblorosamente de aquella cama y permitió que aquella lengua devorara su intimidad y le probara sin pudor.

-mmmh Maidblue.- aquel traficante le preparo fácilmente para la intromisión, no era la primera vez de Slaveblue y eso facilitaba las cosas, podía ser un poco más "rudo". –Maidblue, eres mío.

-solo suyo.- sonrió el pequeño, observaba tranquilamente como su amo abría la compuerta de interface y dejaba salir su cable, ya listo para comenzar.

-ponte en cuatro, Maidblue.- Swindle ya tenía experiencia en la interface, había sido amante de Lockdown, y no negaba haberlo disfrutado; pero aquello no había funcionado. Por eso le había ordenado a Slaveblue que se escondiera, sabia lo celoso y rencoroso que era Lockdown, sbia que haría o diría algo que pondría mal a su Maidblue.

-así?- el deportivo oscuro se giró y se apoyó sobre sus codos y rodillas, mirando sobre su hombro al decepticon que amaba.

-sí, así está bien,. Le empujo un poco para hacer que el corredor recargara su pecho en la cama y dejara su cadera levantada. –está perfecto, Maidblue.

Las manos de Swindle recorrieron la espalda del pequeño autobot, delineando sus formas con sus dedos, descubriendo sus receptores más sensibles.

-mmh…-el pequeño se retorcía extasiado, buscando aumentar el contacto. –mi señor….

Swindle se lo llevaba lento y un tanto tortuoso, apenas lo suficiente como para hacer de esa espera algo placentero. Lockdown le había enseñado, pero ese desgraciado le torturaba hasta hacerlo perder la razón, casi hasta el punto en que dejaba de ser divertido.

-lo hare lento, mi Maidblue.- Swindle se recostó sobre él, jadeando en su receptor auditivo algunas palabras de amor. – mi pequeño Maidblue….- podía sentir como el corredor se estremecía y jadeaba ansioso ya, quería pertenecerle a él, y solo a él. –tranquilo.

El pequeño se giró y se estiro para regalar algunos besos a su amo, probando esos labios con devoción, dejando que la lengua del traficante recorriera su boca.

Swindle fue entrando lentamente, deslizando su duro cable en el puerto del deportivo, deleitándose con los maravillosos gemidos que lograba arrancar delos labios del pequeño autobot.

-Aaah…- el pequeño se aferró a la cama, gimiendo bajito, sin poder resistirse a las placenteras descargas que comenzaban a recorrerle, surgiendo de su cadera y expandiéndose suavemente por su cuerpo como ondas de agua.

Swindle le jalo, para poder cargarlo y dejar que el peso del corredor profundizara las estocadas. Slaveblue se sujetó como pudo, tratando de no perderse en tanto placer, necesitaba algo que le anclara a la realidad.

-mmmmh….quiero quedarme…aaah con mi señor.- el pequeño se giró para poder ver un poco más al traficante. –para siempre…mmmh…quiero ser…solo suyo.

-puedes…- le susurro el traficante entre besos pasionales. Su mano vago hasta el pecho del corredor y delineo suavemente la compuerta. –déjame ver tu chispa…

-mi chispa?...- el autobot se estremeció, sintiéndose casi al borde del clímax.

-déjame verla, Maidblue…- le murmuro al receptor auditivo, alterando sus sistemas, haciéndole temblar con emoción. –funde tu chispa con la mía, y después….- le sonrió, robando un beso profundo y salvaje que dejo al pequeño corredor jadeando. –nada podre separarnos.

-seré solo suyo?- jadeo el deportivo negro entornando sus ojitos llenos de emoción.

-solo mío.- le aseguro mordiendo su labio con sutileza.

El autobot sonrió y trato de abrir la compuerta de su pecho. Fue un poco difícil, pero los engranes de su pecho se movieron pesadamente.

-eso es…-Swindle sonrió al ver surgir un haz de luz de aquella compuerta, sus dedos jugaron con aquel destello estremeciéndose excitado, maravillado con aquella calidez que manaba de esa tierna chispa; la había visto mientras reparaba a Slaveblue, pero después de eso no había podido verle de nuevo. –déjame tenerte, se mío…

Poco a poco la luz celeste comenzó a llenar la habitación. Swindle le tomo y sin dejar de penetrarle, le giro. Abrió la compuerta de sus cámara de chispas y se la mostro al corredor.

La chispa del traficante era de un azul más intenso, más purpureo, como el color de sus ojos.

-mi señor…- el corredor le miro con asombro y se tensó al sentir las manos de Swindle apoyándose en su espalda, jalándole, atrayéndole hacia su pecho con ternura.

Caso podían sentir sus chispas fundiéndose, aquella luz se comenzaba a adueñar del cuarto. Y entonces….

La cámara de chispa de Slaveblue se cerró de golpe.

Los dos amantes se miraron sorprendidos, sin entender que había ocurrido.

-A…Ábrela…-en cuanto Swindle se recuperó de aquella impresión, miro al deportivo oscuro. –ábrela, vamos Slaveblue. Ya casi lo lograbas.- le insistió el traficante.

-mmmmh….-el pequeño rumor de lo engranes se fue acallando, se podía escuchar cómo crujían al negarse a abrir. –No…no puedo…-jadeaba el deportivo. –aaaah…mi señor…

Aquello comenzaba a doler, no podía forzar su compuerta por más que lo intentaba. Y un gemido se escapó de sus labios, uno lastimero, de esos que te hielan la sangre aunque sean solo un susurro.

-déjalo…- le sujeto del mentón y le hizo mirarle.

-pero…yo quiero estar para siempre con usted…-la mirada del deportivo se llenó de angustia. –mi señor, yo…yo quiero…- Swindle le callo con un beso.

-lo harás, pronto.- le susurro mientras retomaba el ritmo de las embestidas hasta venirse en el puerto de su Slaveblue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capítulo!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*W* jujujuju BD se, soy mala, no sabrán esta semanita que fue de Shocky XD kukukuku sea para la próxima, X9…espero no me maten por eso, pero XD niian deben ser pacientes prontos abran como se encuentra Shockwave, y que fue de Blurr en la base autobot.

Pero niian *W* a que Swindle es un amor XD niiiian *W* todo ternura w…TWT serás desgraciado Swindle, me caes cada vez mejor


	15. Amigos?

Hola, XD wiiii al fin termine mi revista (la cosa que me robaba la vida) y encontré un vicio, plantas vs zombieeeeees *A*….=W= pero eso no me distrae del deber, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Muajajaja BD …TWT Swindle eres un amor!

=W= bueno niiian BD comencemos que seguro están ya ansiosas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 15: Amigos?**

-qué demonios?- Sentinel prime comenzaba a quejarse al escuchar el reporte de jazz. –como que hay un decepticon en MI base?- gritaba enfurruñado señalando el pequeño cuerpo que custodiaban los jets gemelos. –por qué no está en una celda o con esposas de éxtasis?

-no es un decepticon.- jazz trataba de explicarle. –míralo bien, SP: acaso no le reconoces?- el ciberninja insistió señalando al corredor que descansaba en piernas de Jetstorm.

-pues o lo ponen en una celda, o lo quiero fuera de aquí!- estaba enojado, Optimus Prime había regresado a Cybertron de otra exitosa misión y al enterarse Sentinel se había puesto gruñón, como siempre.

-no se ira hasta ser analizado.- perceptor entro seguido de Red Alert(1) y una camilla.

-qué?- el autobot azul estaba que echaba chispas. El medico paso de largo, ignorando al gran Sentinel Prime y comenzó a revisar al "decepticon".

-si cabe la menor posibilidad de que sea un miembro de la guardia de elite; no podemos permitir que filtre información.- aquel científico se acercó al cuerpo negro que estaba aún en el piso, observando las abolladuras de su pintura, los rayos y daños en algunas partes, de donde se lograba apreciar algo bajo la capa de negrura, un azul celeste. –informe Red Alert.

-fallo en los sistemas críticos, daño en el procesador del 45%, fugas de energon en los servos de brazos, torso y columna.- aquel robot medico suspiro. –fractura en la cámara de chispa y la estructura de la columna. Necesitamos estabilizarlo o los daños serán irreversibles.

-llévalo a reparar.- ordeno perceptor. –desactiven sus armas y comunicadores; no podemos arriesgarnos.- sus ojos se posaron en los pequeños jets que se reconfortaban felicitaban con abrazos por una misión bien cumplida. –Ratchet viene ya para hacer las reparaciones necesarias en ustedes y jazz.- les informo al tiempo que se retiraba.

-con su permiso.- Red Alert puso al corredor en la camilla y se lo llevo.

Las reparaciones de jazz y los jets fueron rápidas, en poco tiempo ya se encontraban separados y totalmente funcionales. Pero el corredor era otro cantar, Slaveblue era un robot de espionaje y su blindaje era menos denso, menos pesado y, claro está, menos resistente; todos los daños se habían multiplicado o se hallaban en pequeños circuitos, casi irreparables.

-Hey Jazz.- Cliffjumpper se había enterado ya del hallazgo, no era el único. Pero Blurr era su amigo y quería saber su realmente era él.

-Cliff…- el ciberninja miraba desde una grada, en lo alto del área de reparaciones. –le sienta bien el color…-

Aquel silencio escondía varias preguntas, cuestiones delicadas y peligrosas.

-y los rumores…son ciertos?- al final Cliffjumpper no pudo resistir, no podía creer que su pequeño amigo ahora estuviera trabajando para los estúpidos decepticons.

-no lo sé.- jazz no sabía cómo explicarle. –pelee con él, pero…era como si no fuera Blurr, pero al mismo tiempo…era tan familiar, fue muy extraño.

-la situación del paciente es estable.- Red Alert bajo las herramientas y comenzó a mover a algunos botones. –ya podemos reanimarlo.

Ratchet solo gruño un poco. Estaba enojado apenas había llegado de una misión y ya lo estaba cargando de más trabajo.

-ya está sujeto, reanímalo.

Red Alert dejo pasar por una manguera un poco de energon y cerro veloz mente la compuerta de donde habían hecho reparaciones…y adentro la cámara de chispas reparada en el pecho del corredor.

-Nnnnh!...- el pequeño deportivo se tensó y un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios. –aah!…

-tranquilo, estas seguro aquí.- el medico azul, aquel que había perdió una de sus manos en las antiguas batallas de Cybertron, le hablo con ese tono de padre cariñoso. Había aprendido que para los pacientes era reconfortante escuchar una voz así al despertar. –cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

La respuesta era clara, Red Alert la sabía. Había tratado a Blurr desde que era una protoforma y podía jurar por su chispa que era él.

- S-Slaveblue…-murmuro el pequeño, sus ópticos se ajustaron y trato de levantarse, pero tenía manos y piernas atadas. –donde…dónde estoy? Dónde está mi señor?- sus ojos vagaron temerosos por aquel lugar, sin lograr reconocer donde estaba.

-tranquilo chico, estas en la base autobot.- Ratchet se aproximó y reviso los ópticos del corredor negro.

-De-déjenme ir.- gruño retorciéndose, tratando de apartarse de aquellos robots. –por favor…-comenzó a suplicar, al ver que no podía liberarse. –suéltenme…

-tranquilo, tranquilo…- el que había sido su médico, en un pasado que él no recordaba, trato de calmarle.

Pero Slaveblue se quería ir, sabía bien que los decepticons no eran bien recibidos, por consecuencia el tampoco. Swindle le había dicho que no se fiara de ellos.

Prime. –que hacías en las azoteas?

-información confidencial.- murmuro el pequeño desviando la vista.

-Tranquillo Ratchet, esa es tarea de perceptor.- el otro médico miro al pequeño. –No tarda en venir, descansa otro poco.- le propuso.

Mas por fuerza que por gusto, Slaveblue cerro sus ojos y trato de calmarse. No podía escapar, a menos que le soltaran o encontrara como liberarse, pero para eso, necesitaba que le dejaran solo…al menos un instante.

El compacto rojo salió de aquel observatorio y jazz le siguió.

-A dónde vas?- le cerró el paso aquel ciberninja, preocupado de que pudiera cometer alguna locura.

-voy a mi sector, a mi oficina.- Cliffjumpper tenía una expresión triste en sus ópticos. –Quiero ver a Blurr.- se aferraba a la idea de que aquel robot era su amigo, y si no recordaba, él podía ayudarle. –pero necesito algo antes.

-te acompaño.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-lo siento, hoy no puedo quedarme.- Blurr se bajaba de las piernas de su superior. –tengo un poco de trabajo en casa._

_-trabajo?- Longarm le miraba con ese gesto de amabilidad y ternura, aunque realmente dudaba de lo que aquel autobot celeste planeaba hacer. –entiendo, saldremos luego entonces._

_Blurr nunca cancelaba una cita, no con él al menos, podía faltar a cualquier cita o trabajo pero nunca había dicho que no a una cita con Longarm Prime, NUNCA, por muy tarde, por muy cansado que estuviera; Blurr solo sonreía y se colgaba de su brazo mimoso._

_-nos vemos mañana.- el corredor dio un último beso tierno beso en la mejilla de su superior y salió corriendo de ahí._

_Longarm se quedó meditando un rato, pero al fin lo dejo por la paz. No tenía caso preocuparse, Blurr era uno de esos autobots conservadores, no andaba coqueteando con otros, nadie se atrevía a acosarle, sabían que era suyo. Quizás si tenía trabajo en casa….y no era que estuviera celoso._

_Al salir del trabajo, tarde como solía hacerlo siempre, se sorprendió al oír voces aun en los pasillos, y no cualquier voz, la voz de su Blurr, que hace horas debía estar en su casa._

_-pero…y si se entera?- por que sonaba tan preocupado?, quien podía enterarse? Y de que podía enterarse? –podría enojarse._

_-claro que no, Blurr.- esa voz, era calmada y relajada, casi juguetona. –LP no se enojara, el entenderá.- Entender qué?_

_-y Sentinel? El sí que va a enojarse.- Longarm se pegó a la pared y se deslizó suavemente, como el buen espía que era, reptando contra l pared para poder observar sin ser descubierto._

_Sus ópticos se entornaron llenos de rabia al ver a su Blurr en un angosto pasillo semi oscuro, murmurando cosas con jazz._

_-SP no tiene por qué enterarse de nada. No es un crimen lo que hacemos.- aquel ninja le puso un a mano en el hombro y le sonrió. Esa era demasiada confianza desde el punto de vista de Shockwave. –todo saldrá bien, además…_

_Jazz se inclinó hasta estas a la altura del corredor y le beso la mejilla. Shockwave podía ver como el deportivo celeste entornaba sus ópticos, parecencia contento. Eso es aun beso no cabía duda_

_-está bien.- el pequeño corredor le sonrió. –entonces, paso por ti mañana y terminamos antes del descanso; así nadie se dará cuenta.- jazz puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Blurr y le acaricio un poco antes de irse. _

_Shockwave no les siguió. No, era mucho mejor esperar al día siguiente para comprobar si acaso jazz se había atrevido a jugar con su Blurr, sería tan estúpido?_

_-aaaah…al fin es el descanso.- Cliffjumpper se estiraba con pereza, había sido una mañana tranquila pero llena de tedioso papeleo._

_-aaah…se me comenzaban a entumir las piernas.- le murmuro Blurr que daba pequeños saltitos impaciente por ir a su encuentro con jazz. –lo bueno es que podré salir a estirar un poco mis piernas._

_La hora había llegado, Longarm lo sabía y no dejaría que jazz se saliera con la suya, un autobot no le quitaría a su Blurr._

_-quieres ir a tomar un poco de energon, Blurr?- Longarm se le acerco por la espalda. Deslizando sus manos por su cintura con maestría, aquello podía parecer un gesto inocente, pero no lo era, Shockwave sabía que aquella zona era muy sensible._

_-aah..Longarm prime…- el pequeño corredor se estremeció y a punto estuvo de aceptar, pero recordó su compromiso con jazz. –yo…no, mejor luego; Quiero ir a correr un rato._

_Por un segundo aquella amable sonrisa se borró de los labios del espía de Megatron. Pero se inclinó y beso la mejilla de aquel autobot, buscando engatusarlo._

_-seguro?- le jalo un poco, buscando sus labios. –te compensare lo de anoche._

_Cliffjumpper estaba acostumbrado a verlos mimosos, las primeras veces se le había subido el color al rostro, pero ahora ya era cosa de todos los días. Aunque debía admitir que casi siempre el corredor era el cariñoso. Apenas podía disimular esa sonrisita maliciosa al ver a su amigo tratando de resistir._

_-podemos desaparecer un rato.- sus palabras se adueñaban del procesado de Blurr, apartando cualquier idea o pensamiento, casi como un maremoto._

_- s-si…. Le respondió un ronroneo sensual, correspondió las caricias ero de pronto se detuvo y se apartó de golpe. –No, espera…no puedo.- respondió nervioso. –yo…yo…_

_Longarm trato de sujetarle, pero el pequeño se hecho para tras y tropezó con una columna de papeles._

_-Blurr!- el superior trato de ayudarle. Pero el corredor tan solo sonrió._

_-vez? Necesito salir a desesterarme.- y antes de que el líder de inteligencia le pudiera volver a tocar, el pequeño autobot salió corriendo de ahí, dejando una suave ventisca de documentos tras él._

_Los dos trasformes se quedaron asombrados por aquella reacción. No era normal, Blurr nunca había hecho algo así. Cliffjumpper se fijó en el rostro de su superior, se le veía serio, molesto…celoso. _

_Y aunque Shockwave lo negara y dijera que no era celoso, que era pura protección de su informador o de su juguete. Era notorio que estaba preocupado._

_-está actuando raro o es mi imaginación?-Cliffjumpper miro a su líder._

_-quien sabe.- murmuro el espía, sintiendo algo que le revolvía el energon de sus sistemas. Observo al compacto salir y se dirigió a su computadora. –pero voy a averiguarlo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-BD fin del capítulo muajajaja-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) en Animated, Red Alert es mujer. Pero... simplemente me acostumbre a verlo como un gran macho en armada, *W* y me hace babear, TWT así que aquí lo he dejado como hombre.

XD oh god! es eso una infidelidad? BD jazz, quien lo diría de ti, pude esperarlo de Sentinel, pero tú? Metiéndote con alguien ya comprometido? Ooh niño malo XD

=W= Shocky les manda saludos XD ;3 la próxima semana va dedicada a él. *w* Shocky!

Si quieren regalo adelantado de navidad, XD dejen review y subiré capi nuevo a mitad de semana XD jojojojojo felices fiestas!


	16. Infidelidad

Hola chiiiiicas XD cómo están? Yo ando de vacaciones yay! XD mi proyecto final no salió como yo lo esperaba, mis profes se pusieron perros pero…BD me vale madres! Estoy libre yay! XD

=W= que de joda la escuela, a disfrutar! XD regalos y descanso es lo que necesitaba *W* vamos, que ando contenta. ;3 les traigo el capi de esta semanita. Espero les guste y para los que lo estuvieron pidiendo….

REGRESA SHOCKWAVE! XD SEEEE

=W= bueno ya. Pasen a leer XD disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! OWO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 16: Infidelidad.**

_Rápidamente hacheo los sistemas, se dio acceso al sistema de seguridad y accedió a las cámaras._

_-vamos jazz, corre!- Blurr jalaba a jazz hacia la salida, estaba sonriendo, demasiado contento. –vamos que casi me descubre._

_-está sospechando?- el autobot blanco se dejaba arrastrar a la puerta de salida. –Tendremos que ser un poco más cuidadosos.- _

_Shockwave les perdió cuando salieron a la calle. Lo último que vio fue a Blurr transformándose en carro y llevándose a rastras a jazz, desapareciendo a lo lejos._

_-ese ciberninja…_

_De verdad estaba metiéndose con Blurr, estaba alejándolo de él. Shockwave no podía darse el lujo de soltar a Blurr, le necesitaba, era su informante, aunque el mismo lo desconociera._

_Blurr regreso tarde, y estuvo un buen rato trabajando fuera, así que Longarm no pudo hablar con él. Y se escondía, lo hacía como un pequeño ratón; evitaba a toda costa quedarse solo con Longarm y el espía lo notaba, era demasiado evidente. _

_-Blurr…- al fin logro agarrarle solo. Cliffjumpper había salido y el pequeño corredor celeste se había entretenido, sin darse cuenta que estaba solo. –qué te pasa?- le murmuro al receptor auditivo, haciéndole brincar sorprendido._

_-ah! Longarm?- se giró para verle mejor y le sonrío, nervioso, podía verlo, sus dulces labios temblaban. –qué pasa?_

_-sí, que pasa?- le repitió el espía mirándole a los ojos. –estas actuando raro, Blurr…- le rodeo con sus brazos._

_-no, nada.- mintió el pequeño. Se acurruco en los brazos de Longarm y le beso con ternura, como el inocente autobot que era._

_-por qué me evitar?- le susurro rompiendo un beso. –acaso ya no me amas?_

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corredor azul se tensara y sus ópticos se entornaran presas del miedo. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, mientras sus manos se aferraban al pecho de aquella grúa y pegaba su mejilla a la cámara de chispa de su compañero._

_-no…-jadeo con la voz en un hilo. –no digas eso…yo te amo, Longarm. Yo te amo mucho._

_-Entonces que ocurre?- insistió el líder de inteligencia. –dime que ocurre._

_-no, por favor.- Blurr coloco sus manos con delicadeza en las mejillas de Longarm, y se estiro para poder besarle dulcemente. –confía en mí, por favor. Nada está pasando, yo te amo._

_-yo también.- aquel decepticon le creía. _

_Pero lo que se refería a jazz, era diferente. Poda verlo claro como el agua: Blurr no era capaz de engañarle, pero ese ninja…no era más que un farsante, nada más que un conquistador con traje de falso moralista._

_-es hora de tu junta con Sentinel prime.- le recordó el pequeño al ver el reloj._

_-cierto. Pórtate bien mientras no estoy.- le sonrió el superior al tiempo que se inclinaba y le besaba la frente._

_Sin querer ir realmente, Longarm prime fue a la oficina de Sentinel para una de esas aburridas juntas, las cuales generalmente terminaban en un largo, realmente largo, monologo de la grandeza de Longarm prime. Y se sorprendió al ver la oficina vacía, excepto por su líder Sentinel prime._

_-y…los demás?-pregunto adentrándose con curiosidad. –acaso no había junta?_

_-no, es mañana.- le respondió el transformer azul._

_-no, es hoy.- repitió Longarm, había revisado el horario hacía apenas unos días y estaba más que seguro que era hoy._

_-no, revisa.- le mostro un horario. –es mañana, tienes el resto dela tarde libre._

_-ah, está bien.- un poco confundido el espía decepticon regreso a su oficina, pensando en salir con el corredor a tomar algo. Entro a su departamento y le llamo. –Blurr, vamos a…_

_La oficina estaba vacía. A dónde demonios había ido?_

_-ocurre algo, señor?- Cliffjumpper entro y se quedó mirando a su superior._

_-donde esta Blurr?- le pregunto nervioso. Los ópticos de aquel espía se entornaron sospechando la respuesta._

_-llego jazz y se fue con el.- le respondió el compacto con naturalidad, era bien sabido que esos dos eran buenos amigos desde la academia._

_-te…te dijo a dónde?- Cliff negó con la cabeza. Longarm no espero más respuesta y salió a buscar a Blurr. Para su buena suerte los autobots eran amables y sin problemas le indicaban por donde se había ido ese curioso corredor._

_No cabía duda, jazz había engatusado a Blurr. No eran celos, no, Shockwave no era celoso, y menos por un autobot; pero no dejaría que ese ciberninja de cuarta le ganara. Blurr era suyo, era su juguete, era su mascota, no importaba que fuera, le pertenecía._

_Pero hubo un punto donde perdió el rastro, ya nadie se le cruzo en su camino y el líder de inteligencia quedo varado, sin saber por dónde ir, o eso parecía hasta que… aquel lugar le parecía familiar, recordaba aquellos callejones oscuros y olvidados; y supo a donde ir perfectamente. _

_Aquel lugar…ahí había terminado su primera cita, donde había decidido que quería a Blurr como su juguete._

_Pero al entrar en aquel terreno baldío se sorprendió, todo estaba solitario y oscuro, realmente oscuro. Y no había rastro de los 2 autobots por ningún lado, no es como si en aquel sitio hubiera donde esconderse._

_Le estaban jugando una broma?_

_Pero antes de que el decepticon pensara siquiera en irse, algo llamo su atención. Una pequeña luz azul que se encendió, no muy lejos de él. Longarm se acercó lentamente y lo vio al fin, era un pequeño farol de pantalla celeste. A este le siguió otro, que se encendió no muy lejos, con su suave luz dorada._

_-qué es esto?- se preguntó; varios farolitos fueron surgiendo de la oscuridad. Casi como algo mágico y el espía no sabía qué hacer._

_-te gusta?- una dulce voz llego a su receptor auditivo, al tiempo que unas finas manos se pasaban alrededor de su cuello y unos labios mimaban su mejilla._

_-qué es esto?- le gustaba? Si, si le gustaba, era algo que nos e veía todos los días, podía ver más de 200 pequeñas linternas de colores, distribuidas de manera caprichosa para crear una suave sensación de paraíso _

_-es un sorpresa. Lo hice para ti.- el pequeño corredor le sonrió –sabes que llevamos un ciclo solar juntos?_

_-un ciclo?- eso significaba que era su aniversario? Lo había olvidado por completo. Los decepticons no solían celebrar el día de creación, ni aniversarios, ni nada por el estilo. Sus fiestas se limitaban a celebraciones de batallas o victorias. No estaba acostumbrado a dale importancia a ello._

_-es nuestro aniversario.- le sonrío y le tomo el rostro para hacer que le mirara. –Te amo.- Longarm dejo que Blurr tomara control de la situación y devorara sus labios con invasivos y suculentos besos._

_-yo…no tengo nada para ti.- le confeso. Esperaba un reproche o un reclamo pero el corredor tan solo entorno sus ópticos._

_-eso no importa. Mientras estés conmigo, yo soy feliz.- le jalo suavemente a un rinconcito un poco al fondo, entre las constelaciones de luces que el corredor había creado y de debajo de una manta mostro un sillón, lo suficientemente grande para los dos. –la segunda parte de mi regalo._

_-segunda?- Shockwave de verdad que estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ese tipo de trato. Li había seguido por que creía que le estaba engañando y ahora, estaba recostado en un sillón con el pequeño sobre su vientre. –pero... y jazz? _

_-jazz está cuidando el perímetro.- le susurro con una sonrisita maliciosa, y al ver la expresión contrariada del espía le beso la frente. –el me ayudo a preparar esto, movió las juntas de tu horario.- le beso de nuevo. –así tendría el día libre para mí._

_-por eso Sentinel podía enojarse, o no?_

_-Cliffjumpper, se aseguró que no nos siguieras hasta que fuera el momento.- se acomodó sobre su cámara de chispas._

_Por eso Longarm se lo había topado al entrar y no le había dicho que tenía Blurr cuando le pregunto._

_-y yo no podía quedarme, estaba preparando el lugar.- _

_Entonces todas esas evasivas eran por… ¡oh! No importaba, aquel análisis que se empeñaba en hacer su procesador era inútil. Tan solo le confundía y distraía de esa criatura tan sensual que tenía delante ya habría tiempo para analizarlo después._

_Blurr no le engañaba, jazz no era el perro que pensaba y el… pues solo le quedaba disfrutar de aquel sublime regalo._

_-te amo Blurr._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carga al 65%. Reiniciando sistemas al 60%.

Todos sus sistemas se sacudieron de golpe. Algo le había despertado bruscamente de un sueño reparador literalmente. Sentía como movían su cuerpo con brusquedad, tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

Pero él no quería, su cuerpo dolía y aunque abriera los ojos, el no estría allí. Shockwave quería seguir soñando.

-Despierta… Despierta! Dónde está Slaveblue?- esa voz la conocía, pero no significaba nada para el- ¿Dónde está? – se oía desesperado, preocupado.

Lentamente su visión se activó y logro distinguir entre las sombras un pequeño transformer.

-¿Blurr?- esperaba escuchar esa vocecita inocente.

-No, no. ¿Dónde está Slaveblue?- le sacudió un poco. –Slaveblue.- le repitió como deseando hacer que el nombre penetrara a sus sistemas, pero para Shockwave ese nombre no significaba nada, Slaveblue no existía. -Dónde está?

-Naah...- el cíclope logro hacerse reaccionar. –Los…los autobots…los autobots lo tienen.

-¿Qué? ¿Ellos que?- exigió saber, Swindle era lo menos que necesitaba el espía de Megatron. Pero ahí estaba.

-Los autobots lo capturaron.– Se enderezó y se levantó con trabajos. Apoyándose en la pared para no sentirse tan débil.

-Los…- Swindle ya no espero más. Dejó el cíclope ahí y salió.

Shockwave no se sintió ofendido por ello. El silencio le hacía bien a su alterado procesador. Bajo de la cámara de reparación y trato de salir.

Pero el imponente Megatron le cerró el paso.

-Lord Megatron.- el cíclope bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se echó para atrás, regresando a aquel cuarto para recibir el castigo que merecía.

-Regresa a la cámara de reparaciones.- Parecía molesto, realmente molesto. Levanto su mano y Shockwave espero el inminente golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capítulo BD muajajaja!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*W* uuuh Shocky, BD time to rape! O.o…ah, no eso no, XD es hora de que te castiguen BD muajajaja. Y ahora que Swindle sabe dónde está a Blurr, que hará? BD oh good, estos se pone bueno…

=w= vamos chicas a comentar, las chicas que comentan tienen su regalo de navidad. BD yo quiero darles algo de navidad pero…=W= niian parece que no tengo inspiración, XD jojojo bueno OWO aún hay tiempo. Hare un regalito para ustedes n.n

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo n.n no olviden comentar! XD


	17. Tratos turbios

Hola, chicas! XD waaaa ando muriendo, XD jojojojo tenemos fiestas en casa y…no en dejan trabajar en mi yaoi a gusto, 3 pero bueno cumplo mi palabra, les traigo el capi de la semana (y como regalo de navidad es más largo de lo normal XD

OWO espero se la estén pasando bien, las quiero mucho XD niiian gracias por leer y hacerme feliz con sus comentarios QWQ niiian ya no las entretengo. Disfruten del capítulo. Tratare de subir otro a media semana QWQ/)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 17: Tratos turbios.**

-Los autobots lo capturaron.– Se enderezó y se levantó con trabajos. Apoyándose en la pared para no sentirse tan débil.

-Los…- Swindle ya no espero más. Dejó el cíclope ahí y salió.

Shockwave no se sintió ofendido por ello. El silencio le hacía bien a su alterado procesador. Salió de la cámara de reparación y trato de salir.

Pero el imponente Megatron le cerró el paso.

-Lord Megatron.- el cíclope bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se echó para atrás, regresando a aquel cuarto para recibir el castigo que merecía.

-Regresa a la cámara de reparaciones.- Parecía molesto, realmente molesto. Levanto su mano y Shockwave espero el inminente golpe.

Pero nunca llego.

-l-lord Megatron?- el ciclope le miro con miedo, había visto a Megatron dar castigos por menos; pero esa mano solo se posó en su hombro.

-fallaste…-esa voz le helo el energon de los sistemas. Shockwave bajo la cabeza y a punto estuvo de pedir disculpas cuando su amo le callo. – no desperdicies el tiempo, termina tus reparaciones. Retomaremos la operación en cuantos estés al 100%

-sí, lord Megatron.- aquel ciclope no sabía cuánto había estado durmiendo en la cámara de regeneración. Pero incluso un minuto bastaba para saber que había tenido que dejar a Blurr con esos autobots.

Megatron le vio entrar en la cámara de reparaciones y se fue de aquel cuarto, había ajustes que realizar para retomar la misión, había puesto más de la mitad de los dispositivos y mientras esos autobots se entretenían tratando de sacarle información al juguete de Swindle, ellos podían dar inicio a la invasión.

Shockwave podía casi leer los pensamientos de su amo…y en ellos no existía una misión de rescate. Blurr estaba solo en aquel lugar.

El ciclope de mirada carmesí espero en silencio, aun con la sensación de la mano de su compañero resbalando en sus garras. Podía recordar claramente el sonido de su frágil cuerpo impactando contra el edificio.

Poco a poco el mortífero sonido de los pasos de Megatron desapareció. Y se apodero de aquel lugar un silencio que logro llenar a Shockwave de angustia, pues entre toda esa calma su chispa pulsaba sola y angustiada.

Se levantó de aquella máquina y salió de aquel lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Swindle?- el "gran" Sentinel prime aceptaba una llamada urgente del traficante. –que quieres? Acaso vas a entregarte?

-oh, Primus.- aquella camioneta suspiro con desesperación. –no te hagas el decente conmigo.

El autobot se cruzó de servos molesto.

-bueno, que vienes a vender? Espero sea algo bueno.

-no quiero vender.- Sentinel estuvo a punto de cortar la comunicación.- te ofrezco un intercambio, solo a ti.- la barredora de nieve se mostró intrigada. Swindle no solía hacer trato de ese tipo. –tienes un prisionero nuevo, no?

-cuál? La chatarra negra?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Swindle se contuvo de decirle una "hermosa frase" referente a su placa madre y haciendo gala de todas sus habilidades como vendedor, le sonrió.

-ese bot es…mío, y quiero recuperarlo.- le miro entornando sus ópticos purpúreos. –yo sé que el dinero no es interés para ti.- aunque l estaba más que dispuesto a dar su fortuna por su Maidblue. –qué te parece si te ofrezco algo que hará de ti el héroe más grande de Cybertron?

Sentinel no pudo disimular su interés.

-y exactamente de que es delo que estamos hablando?- se acercó a la pantalla y miro amablemente al decepticon.

-de un hallazgo que opacaría cualquiera de las victorias de Optimus Prime.- Swindle conocía varios lugares donde estaban ocultas las tropas de Megatron, o algunas naves perdidas de aquellas que habían sido lanzadas durante la gran guerra, algunas de ellas con "cosas" que podían ser de importancia para la elite autobot.

-me parece bien.- Sentinel sonrió y tecleando unos botones mostro unas imágenes al traficante. –eso es lo que buscas?

Al pobre Swindle casi le da un corto al ver a su deportivo negro sujeto a una maca de hospital. Con tantos daños que casi se comparaban a los del ciclope decepticon.

-si…ese es.- suspiro para mantenerse tranquilo. –hacemos el trato?

-en definitiva.-

Swindle apenas iba a discutir los términos con el insoportable autobot cuando este se vio en la necesidad de cortar la comunicación por la entrada de uno de sus camaradas.

-perceptor que haces aquí?- su voz siempre era retadora y altanera, como si con ello lograra respeto.

-necesito los códigos del agente Blurr para compararlos con los del "decepticon" que trajo jazz

-quizás…- el científico salió sin siquiera mirar a Sentinel. –quiero hacer algunas pruebas con él sonrió para sí.

Sentinel no insistió, esa mirada maliciosa de perceptor no era buen augurio. Ya recogería al robot de Swindle después…o lo que quedar de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-cuál es tu nombre?- Perceptor tenia al pequeño corredor frente a él, sentado en una mesa de exploración con unas esposas de éxtasis y varios cables saliendo de su cuello y los costados de su cabeza.

-Slaveblue…- el robot negro respondía por obligación. El científico le estaba monitoreando y cada vez que se resistía a responder, algo que había hecho por más de una hora, recibía una descarga.

-cuál es tu misión?-

-servir a mi señor.- le sonrió, debía responder, pero eso no evitaba que sus repuestas fueran vagas, mientras no fueran mentiras.

-cuales son tu ordenes?-

-complacer…-perceptor le miro muy serio y antes de que el corredor pudiera sumirse en su silencio, dejo pasar una corriente por el cuerpo del corredor. –AAAAAH!- el cuerpo del esclavo de Swindle se cimbro y se dejó caer agotado.

-repito, cuáles son tus ordenes?- perceptor le miraba con seriedad. Ya estaba cansado de lidiar con el corredor.

-soy un…sirviente.- jadeo con los sistemas aun adoloridos. –soy un…acompañante, un edecán.

-aun guardas detalles.- el autobot se quedó un poco pensativo. –eres un decepticon?- el corredor negó con la cabeza suavemente. –un autobot?

-no…-levanto la cabeza y antes de que pudiera darle otra descarga murmuro. –yo solo sirvo a Swindle y a…a nadie más.

Perceptor reviso las lecturas de la máquina, los resultados eran erróneos. El sistema reconocía los códigos de aquel robot como los de Blurr, su estructura y voz eran idénticos, mas este no mentía al decir que servía solo al traficante decepticon.

-esto no está dando resultados.- aquel científico autobot se acercó, Blurr no podía ni temblar. Las manos de perceptor se acercaron lentamente a la cabeza de Blurr. –voy a tener que acceder por la fuerza a tus datos.

El pequeño corredor cerró los ojos con fuerza, presa del miedo. Sintió los dedos del científico presionando algunos botones y…

Los ópticos de Blurr destellaron con fuerza, antes de apagarse y dejarle sumido en un sueño inducido.

Perceptor dejo al pequeño deportivo azabache sobre la camilla y regreso a su monito. Comenzó a teclear con velocidad abriendo los sistemas para explorarle.

-chatarra!- en la pantalla los datos comenzaron a derretirse y la pantalla se tornó negra.

Aquello era un seguro, un virus que destruiría la máquina que tratara de acceder al sistema de Slaveblue. Perceptor ya tenía experiencia en ello y sin alterarse comenzó a combatir el programa invasor.

-algo quieren ocultar.- el procesador de aquel robot tenía varios códigos de bloqueo, pero después de un rato de lidiar con ello, al fin pudo acceder a los bancos de memoria. –veamos quien eres realmente.

Los fragmentos dela batalla se sucedieron rápidamente, imágenes de Shockwave, la batalla mano a mano contra jazz. Y comenzaron a retroceder: noches de pasión con Swindle, los acosos en la nave de Megatron, las fiesta, Shockwave…..era un decepticon. Y los recuerdos que aparecían no ayudaban. Realmente servía a Swindle, n solo como un "edecán".

A punto estuvo de declararle como un decepticon y condenarle a un castigo digno por la intromisión y los daños al agente Jazz; cuando reparo en un pequeño detalle.

-esto…no concuerda.- según los registros de memoria, ese robot tan solo tenía en funcionamiento a lo mucho tres ciclos solares. Pero eso no era posible, la fecha de creación era aun más antigua. –no, esto no puede ser.- comenzó a buscar entre los datos de aquella psique y logro encontrar una…-una partición?

Alguien había manipulado esa mente. Todos los recuerdos y la mayoría de las enseñanzas habían sido guardados y bloqueados; incluso para el propio Slaveblue. Aquello había sido un trabajo muy meticuloso, no lo habían hecho una sola vez.

-veamos que trataron de ocultar.- pero cuando quiso ahondar más en aquella mente le sorprendió la voz monocorde de Slaveblue.

-ingrese clave de voz.-

Perceptor se giró, los ópticos de aquel corredor seguían apagados. Sus dedos teclearon el comendo de acceso otra vez.

-ingrese clave de voz.- repitió el corredor celeste, pese a que le habían puesto un modo de suspensión.

-clave de voz?- Perceptor suspiro, esos códigos eran un fastidio. El que hubiera lo reprogramando realmente quería ocultar algo. Pero por suerte, aquellas memorias le habían dado una idea de quién era el propietario de la voz, y podría sacar la modulación de voz para burlar el sistema.

Apenas iba a comenzar a buscar, cuando una llamada de Red Alert le distrajo.

-Perceptor, necesito verte ahora.- parecía preocupado. Así que dejo su trabajo, quito los cables y puso al corredor en una celda, antes de reactivarlo. No quería hacerlo, pero viendo cuantas barreras y candados habían puesto en él, no sería raro que hubieran programado un código suicida en caso de que trataran erróneamente de acceder a aquellos datos.

-ah?...- el corredor despertó un poco desorientado. –Swindle?- miro a su alrededor y se vio preso, sin las esposas de éxtasis, pero preso. Se levantó y se acercó a la barrera traslucida que cerraba su celda. –chatarra…- suspiro golpeado el puño contra la barrera.

Fuera no había nadie, era el momento de huir.

Trato de sacar sus cañones, pero al abrirse las compuertas donde los guardaba, vio los conectores vacíos; intento entonces sujetar si espada, pero al igual que sus cañones, no la encontró. Puso sus manos en las paredes de aquella celda y trato inútilmente de buscar cómo salir.

Estaba tratando de desmontar uno de los blindajes cuando escucho el murmullo de unos engranes a sus espaldas.

Se giró presuroso, creyendo que le habían descubierto, pero no pudo ver nada.

-ya estoy alucinando.- siguió buscando y el murmullo regreso. En definitiva, podía escucharlo, algo se movía y arrastraba por el piso con parsimonia. Giro la cabeza y sintió la pared más cerca de él. –No, no es posible.- se dijo buscando calmarse. –son juegos de mi mente.

Pero el murmullo continúo y entonces…lo vio, la pared se estaba acercando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin BD muajajaja-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD uuuh que estará pasado? A donde habrá ido Shocky? XD niian podrá llegar con las reparaciones a medias? BD Megatron lo matara cuando se entere que lo desobedeció? Logrará Swindle recuperar a su Maidblue? BD kukuku que será del pequeño corredor?

=W= todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo, XD niiian regálenme de navidad un dibujin o un review QWQ shiii? Niian TWT anden, no sean malas. QWQ


	18. Amigos

Hola! Son las…..2 y feria de la mañana y al fin termine el capítulo de la semana! OWO seee!...¬¬ estas vacaciones me han quitado tiempo, XD demonios pero sigo escribiendo quiero terminar el fic a como dé lugar me gusta mucho esta historia.(no quiero terminarla, pero no quiero dejarla abandonada)

OWO espero todas y todos tengan un feliz año nuevo mis mejores deseos, y ojala santa les haya traído un muy buen regalito XD niiian =W= me han hecho feliz con sus comentarios OWO muchas gracias de verdad niiian

Sin más que decir, pasemos a lo bueno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)

**Capítulo 18: Amigos**

-Que encontraste, Red Alert?- perceptor miro los papeles que el doctor le había tendido y les reviso concienzudamente.

-revise la firma de su chispa, las pulsaciones y los niveles de energía que emana…para mí no hay duda, es Blurr.- aquel autobot azul se cruzó de brazos. –y tú? Cómo vas?

-trate de obtener respuestas, pero cada examen fue inconcluso.- bajo la mirada. –tuve que adentrarme directamente a su procesador.

-sabes que eso es riesgoso.- le regaño el médico.

-tuve que hacerlo.- le respondió. –y no me arrepiento.

-pudiste haberle hecho un lavado cerebral! Un solo error y él estaría perdido.- Red Alert había visto durante las guerras como los decepticons disfrutaban destruyendo mentes lentamente.

-pues entonces no sería el primero.- perceptor le callo, los ópticos de Red Alert se entornaron al escuchar aquello. -la mente de ese….

-Blurr, Perceptor, él es Blurr.- le corrigió, él lo sabía.

-la mente de Blurr… ha sido reprogramada ya.- perceptor callo al ver entrar a Jazz y Cliffjumpper.

-qué pasa?- les pregunto el médico. No era usual ver a alguien sano entrar en la enfermería.

-buscamos a perceptor.- el compacto rojo se acercó. –queríamos ver su había alguna noticia….acerca de Blurr?- el compacto estaba seguro que aquel prisionero era su amigo.

-aun no es seguro.- el científico miro con detenimiento los análisis que tenía en las manos. –pero pronto lo sabremos.

-podemos verlo?- le pregunto con cierto nerviosismo el ciberninja.

El silencio que se formó en aquel lugar les hizo temer lo peor. Preceptor estuvo a punto de decirles que no; pero la mirada compasiva de Red Alert le hizo callar y asentir distraídamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquel ruido era insoportable, era como su las paredes le susurraran la lenta y dolorosa muerte que tendría, mientras reptaban hacia él, reduciendo el espacio.

-basta…- jadeaba el corredor agazapado contra el miro translucido que cerraba su celda, jadeaba mientras se empujaba tratando de salir. –esto no es real…no es real…- en sus ópticos se habían formado unos finos ríos de lubricante que caían por sus mejillas hasta su pecho.

Aquella paredes se habían movido, Blurr tenía tan solo un poco de espacio, casi podía sentir como esos muros rozaban sus serbos, tocándolo con lascivia pues, iban a devorarle, si, le tenían atrapado, el consumirle era fácil, taaan fácil.

-quiero salir…- su voz se ahogaba en su garganta, en esas paredes que le devoraban poco a poco. Se cerraban ante sus ojos, consumiendo paulatinamente la luz. –aaah!...- esas paredes se cerraron sobre él. –waaaa!- asfixiándole, comprimiéndole. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La compuerta de aquel laboratorio se abrió y el murmullo de la paredes se detuvo, y como queriendo decir que eran inocentes, volvieron en un segundo a su lugar.

-Blurr?- los dos autobots se acercaron preocupados a la celda, la habían escuchado gritar desde lejos y al encontrar al sirviente de Swindle se preocuparon aún más.

-Blurr!- Cliffjumpper trato de hacerle reaccionar.

El pequeño estaba temblando, murmurando cosas que no lograba entender. Ni siquiera les había volteado a ver. Viendo como esas paredes latían, susurrándole lo que harían en cuanto estuviera solo, no le importaba más, no se descuidaría, no les daría la oportunidad de atacar.

-basta…por favor…- escucharon murmurar al corredor negro y eso basto.

Apenas un vistazo y los dos autobots acordaron abrir esa puerta. No tenían miedo, ni les preocupaba que escapara. Podían con él y confiaban en que era su antiguo amigo.

-Blurr…hey!- jazz golpeo suavemente la barrera de la celda y solo así consiguió que el prisionero volteara, la mirada temerosa de aquel transformer hizo que si chispa pulsara nerviosa. –amigo?...- Slaveblue le miro suplicando compasión.

-voy a abrir la compuerta.- el compacto rojo comenzó a teclear la clave.

Tan pronto aquella barrera se disolvió, el corredor celeste se lanzó contra Jazz. El ciberninja iba a defenderse, aun ciscado por su último encuentro; pero no hubo necesidad. Slaveblue solo se aferró a su cintura, con tal desesperación que derribo al ninja blanco,

-ya no, por favor.- le suplico, jadeando con miedo, con los ópticos lleno s de lágrimas. –se lo suplico…ya basta….

Los dos elementos de la armada autobot se miraron, confundidos y asustados. Sin sabes que hacer. Pero ese robot era su amigo, así que termino conmoviéndoles y le dejaron calmarse.

El corredor azul estuvo buen rato prensado de Jazz, negándose a soltarle y, menos aún, a regresar a la celda. No se había puesto agresivo ni nada por estilo, solo estaba temeroso.

-Blurr, podemos hablar contigo?- le preguntaron cuando le vieron más relajado.

-yo…yo no soy Blurr.- les murmuro sin atreverse a mirarles, tenía pena por su comportamiento. –Me llamo Slaveblue.- aún estaba sujeto de jazz, se sentía extrañamente calmado así.

-solo queremos hablar.- le dijo el compacto rojo. Se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del deportivo negro. –si?

-pero…no quiero volver a la celda.- les murmuro, estaba dispuesto a cooperar con tal de que no le regresaran a esas paredes.

-está bien.- Jazz acepto el trato. –siéntate, Cliff tiene algo que mostrarte.

El sirviente se soltó lentamente del ciberninja y se acomodó a su lado en el piso.

-mira esto.- le tendió una tableta con una pantalla donde se podía ver una foto. El corredor negro la tomo con desconfianza. –puedes recordarlo? Puedes reconocerlos?

Los ópticos celestes revisaron aquella imagen, salían aquel autobot carmesí, justo con un autobot muy similar a él pero con el blindaje de un color celeste muy claro y Shockwave, con esa apariencia extraña.

-Shockwave…-sus labio se movieron inconscientemente, su voz fue apenas un susurro, ninguno de los presentes pudo escucharle. No importaba que hubiera pasado entre ellos, deseaba verlo…siempre había estado para salvarlo, no era malo, no con él, al menos.

-lo recuerdas?- le pregunto el compacto rojo, mientras cambiaba la foto a una donde jazz, Blurr y él estaba abrazados, celebrando la victoria de una misión.

-ese…ese no soy yo.- le miro tristemente, podía ver la esperanza en los ojos de esos autobots, realmente deseaba que el fuera ese robot. Pero por más que trataba, Blurr no les recordaba.

-sí, eres tu.- le insistió Jazz, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –podemos sentirlo y sé que tú lo sabes, lo sabes también.

-ese robot…se llama Blurr, cierto?- les pregunto, cambiando las fotos lentamente. Ese autobot se veía feliz, realmente lucia feliz. -que fue de él?- y sentí un poco de... envidia.

-desapareciste…digo, desapareció.- le respondió el compacto rojo. –después de una misión.

Slaveblue llego a unas fotos un poco…diferentes, eran un poco más intinas, más personales. En ellas podía ver al Long…a Shockwave con ese robot celeste, tan cariñosos y cercanos; eran amantes, no cabía duda. Había fotos de ellos besándose, e incluso, algunas tomadas a mitad de una interface.

-recuerdas algo?- el ciberninja podía notar esa preocupación en el sirviente de Swindle.

-no…- no recordaba pero ahora entendía por qué Shockwave le buscaba tanto: era idéntico a aquel autobot, por eso le cuidaba, por eso le protegía, porque eran similares…por qué…por qué selo recordaba, solo por eso…solo por eso. –Ahora entiendo…-pensó con cierta decepción.

La puerta se abrió y el pequeño corredor se escondió tras jazz.

-que hace afuera de la celda?- perceptor había regresado y no se mostró nada contento al ver al prisionero fuera de su celda.

-tranquilo, no va a escapar.- el autobot con blindaje carmesí le trato de calmar.

-les permití verlo, no que lo sacaran de paseo.- les reprendió acercándose para regresar al corredor a su celda.

-no, por favor…- Slaveblue se aferró al brazo de jazz, temblando ante la sola idea de sentir esa paredes sobre el, y trato de suplicar.- no escapare, lo…lo prometo.

Pero el científico no estaba muy convencido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquello pasillo eran una de las vías de escape de la base autobot, en caso de un ataque certero, podrían evacuar todas las instalaciones en cuestión de minutos. Pero eran un secreto para casi todos, tan solo los más altos rangos sabían de su existencia y de cómo acceder a ellos. Y habiendo sido un "prime", Shockwave sabía bien como entrar…aunque era riesgoso.

Esos pasadizos estaban llenos de trampas y protecciones, tan solo un paso en falso y podía considerarse chatarra. Pero Blurr valía la pena, valía ese esfuerzo y más. Shockwave se había infiltrado a la base autobot por una alcantarilla, un túnel casi inaccesible, pero evadía las guardias y las alarmas, y ya dentro…solo le quedaba buscar a Blurr.

Comenzó si búsqueda en las celdas, donde habían mantenido a los decepticons, pero no le encontró; lentamente y tratando de no llamar la atención fue recorriendo las base, avanzando por los pasadizos y ductos que conocía, sin lograr encontrar rastro de su pequeño deportivo.

-no puedo creer que perceptor aún no se convenza.- Shockwave podía reconocer aquella voz, y sabia de donde venía. –acaso no se da cuenta?- el espía decepticon aguzo su sistemas auditivos. –ese es Blurr, no puede ser un decepticon.

-dale tiempo, ya sabes cómo es.- esos eran Jazz y Cliffjumpper.

-así que perceptor lo tiene.- Shockwave ahora tenía la clave de su rescate. Se adentró lentamente en loso ductos de ventilación que conducían al laboratorio de perceptor y observo con cuidado, no quería ser descubierto.

-quisiera ver esa reacción extraña de la que hablan Cliffjumpper y Jazz.- aquel científico había retomado sus pruebas. Había puesto al corredor un dispositivo simulador, muy similar al usado en los entrenamientos de la academia. –No es común presentar episodios de miedo tan intensos.- registraba meticulosamente las reacciones del corredor.

El ciclope miro con recelo, resistiendo apenas el deseo de disparar directo al procesador del científico. No podía delatar su ubicación, así que mejor puso atención en lo que le hacían a Blurr.

Aquel autobot había sumido a Blurr en una fantasía sencilla. Recreando sus últimos momentos. Bastaron unos segundos para que la mente de Blurr tornara esa ilusión en pesadilla.

-claustrofobia?- el científico observaba con creciente interés como aquella alteración surgía desde la chispa y subía en aceleradas pulsaciones hacia el procesador.

-nnn…- el cuerpo sobre la camilla comenzó a tensarse y a quejarse dolorosamente.

-fascinante, está bloqueando los impulsos.- amplio el esquema de Blurr y miro como las sensaciones y recuerdos trataban de llegar al procesador, pero eran anuladas.

-nnnh….aaaah!- los labios de Blurr se abrieron y el quejido llego a oídos del espía de Megatron. Las ondas se acumulaban aumentando las sensaciones del pequeño de blindaje negro. –aaaah!- aquel esbelto cuerpo se tensó bruscamente.

-los niveles de estrés aumentan, esto no puede ser, no había avisto anda si.- aquel robot negro parecía tener separados las conexiones entre su chispa y su procesador. No era algo posible, de ninguna manera.

-aaaah!. Blurr arqueo la espalda y Shockwave vio unas finas corrientes eléctricas recorrer el cuerpo del esclavo de Swindle. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

-va a fundir sus sistemas.- el ciclope astado se pegó a la rejilla de la ventilación. El había acabado con muchos enemigos con ese método, sobrecargando sus conexiones hasta el límite, y si perceptor seguía forzando los sistemas…rompería a Blurr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- BD fin del capítulo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi último fic del año, w es muy especial para mí, QWQ niian mil gracias por leer, espero puedan regalarme un review me harían muy muy feliz. Niiian

Les deseo lo mejor para el año venidero y estén atentos que comenzamos el año con intrigas y sorpresas. BD que será del pequeño Blurr? Acaso Shockwave lograra salvarlo o Perceptor lo fundirá sin compasión?

BD kukuku hay tanto por saber. Nos vemos el próximo año seee XD


	19. Esperanza

Hola! XD wiii sai anda trabajando a marchas forzadas, XD no tengo tiempo de escribir pero parece que no me he atrasado aun TWT cuando entre a la escuela me regularizare XD jojojoj =W=. Espero estén pasando o hayan pasado una geniales vacaciones XD Sai les trae su regalito de año nuevo ;3 el nuevo capítulo recién salido de mi cabecita loca XD.

Sin más que desearles un genial inicio de año, pasen a leer XD muajajajaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 19: Esperanza.**

-aaaah!. Blurr arqueo la espalda y Shockwave vio unas finas corrientes eléctricas recorrer el cuerpo del esclavo de Swindle. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

-va a fundir sus sistemas.- el ciclope astado se pegó a la rejilla de la ventilación. El había acabado con muchos enemigos con ese método, sobrecargando sus conexiones hasta el límite, y si perceptor seguía forzando los sistemas…rompería a Blurr.

Para suerte de ambos, perceptor detuvo la simulación y dejo que el sistema de Slaveblue descansara. Tenía algunas cosas que pensar antes de continuar.

-aah…- el deportivo de armadura negra se relajó lentamente y moviendo su cabeza se quitó el visor. –E…eso lastima.- jadeo sintiendo como sus sistemas aun vibraban nerviosos.

-tranquilo, tus sistemas se relajaran pronto.- perceptor le ayudo a sentarse y le quito algunos cables de las conexiones de su cabeza.

-vas a cumplir…- lo que le dijiste a jazz?- el temblor del corredor era más que evidente. –vas a regresarme a la celda?

-no, te dejare afuera.- le murmuro sin mirarle, buscaba algunas cosas en un cajo, se le acerco y ladeándole la cabeza le murmuro. –pero entenderás que no puedo dejarte libre?- Blurr asintió y dejo que le colocara un dispositivo en el cuello. –tranquilo, con esto ya no tendrás alucinaciones, te mantendrá en un estado semi consiente y nulificara esas sensaciones.- dicho esto, activo el dispositivo y Slaveblue entrecerró los ojos.

Shockwave gruño con furia, en las manos de perceptor su pequeño Blurr se veía como una muñeca, lo manipulaba sin delicadeza y se lo cobraría.

Cuando aquel cuarto quedo vacío, Shockwave abrió las rejas de las ventilas y su garra salió, avanzo sigilosamente hasta alcanzar la cámara de seguridad. Basto una descarga para deshabilitarla y un rápido cambio de cables puso el sistema a reproducir en logar de grabar.

Una vez que dejo los sistemas de seguridad anulados, bajo y se acercó al pequeño corredor. Se estremeció al ver esa mirada perdida que tena Blurr, le sujeto suavemente del menos y le hizo mirarle. Era espeluznante sentirle tan ausente…esos ópticos somnolientos le miraron, como si tratara de recordar quien era.

-te sacare de aquí.- Shockwave miro el collar que le mantenía dormitando y le desactivo con facilidad.

-ah…- Slaveblue se estremeció. –no más….- jadeo pensando que sería el científico quien le había reanimado y cuando logro ver al gran decepticon no supo si era real u otra ilusión. –es…otra ilusión perceptor?

-no, pero voy a desactivar a ese autobot.- el ciclope le jalo y le abrazo. –pero primero, te sacare de aquí.

El pequeño se dejó hacer, se acurruco en el pecho de Shockwave y sonrió. No importaba si era re lao no, estaba ahí, había venido a salvarle.

-vamos, tenemos que ir…-Shockwave le jalo, pero al ver que no reaccionaba le levanto el rostro. –estas…llorando?

Blurr limpio unas finas lagrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ópticos.

-no…no es nada.- le sonrió. –Gracias Shockwave.-

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y os dos espías se quedaron quietos, Sentinel prime les había descubierto.

-que dem….- el líder autobot apenas tuvo tiempo a medio quejarse. Shockwave estiro su garra y jalo dentro de aquel cuarto; y le amarro con algunos cables. –suéltame basura decepticon!- Sentinel se retorció furioso, más aun cuando vio al pequeño corredor de Swindle asomarse tras Shockwave. –no te atrevas a llevártelo!

El decepticon astado se acercó a la computadora y borro todos los datos que perceptor tenia de su prisionero.

-no te atrevas a irte con ese!- Sentinel miraba al esclavo de Swindle hecho una furia. –Swindle no dijo nada de esto!

-mi señor?- Blurr se le acerco. –hablaste con él?- sus ópticos le miraron con cierta ilusión.

-tenemos un trato.- sonrió malicioso. –yo debía cuidar de su pequeño juguete mientras él venía a recogerlo.

-no has hecho bien tu trabajo.- Shockwave termino su tarea y se aseguró de borrar la ubicación delos dispositivos. –Así que me lo llevare.- las piernas de Shockwave ese extendieron y el decepticon trepo al ducto de ventilación por el que había bajado.

-no te vallas, Swindle vendrá pronto.- aquellas palabras lograron hacer dudas al corredor de armadura negra.

-Blurr?- la voz de jazz llamo la atención de los presentes, el ciberninja había regresado y al ver al pequeño deportivo de pie y activo se asombró.

-atrápalo Jazz!- Sentinel sintió como algunos cables se rompían.

-Blurr, teníamos un trato.- le recordó el autobot blanco, tratando de no sonar tan molesto no decepcionado. Le extendió la mano -vamos, quédate… Somos tus amigos.

-yo…- el pequeño retrocedió, bajando la vista. Algo en su pecho le hizo sentirse terrible al dejar a jazz y su compañero carmesí.

-Blurr… por favor.-

-Sentinel logro soltarse y se levantó de golpe, tocando el botón de alarma.

-vámonos ya!- Shockwave rodeo la cintura de su pequeño corredor y le jalo hacia los ductos.

Los ópticos celestes de Slaveblue se fijaron una última vez en aquel autobot que había sido tan amable con él, sin saber cómo decirle adiós.

Pero aquel ciberninja no dejaría que se llevaran así amigo. Piso el tablero de controles y entro. Aquel ducto estaba sumido en la penumbra, no se veía rastro alguno de los dos transformers que habían escapado por allí.

Apenas pudo deslumbrar aquel óptico carmesí, antes de que una patada le sacara de la ventilación.

-vamos, comenzaran a rastrearnos.- Shockwave empujo suavemente a Slaveblue para hacerlo avanzar y salir de aquella base. El pequeño le seguía sin querer mirar atrás, su programación dictaba que debía regresar al lado de Swindle, no importaba lo que dijeran esos autobots, él era Slaveblue, no Blurr.

-espera…-Shockwave le llevo hasta la enfermería, ahí había una entrada a los túneles de escape, pero red Alert estaba ahí.- no podremos salir por aquí.

-que haremos entonces?- el ruido de los escuadrones acercándose le ponían de nervios, había tomado la garra de Shockwave entre sus manos y la estrechaba con desesperación.

No había manera de escapar sin ser descubiertos, Shockwave lo sabía pero también sabía que estaban en clara desventaja, pelear no era una opción.

-cuando te de la señal, ve tras el estante.- le señalo. –jálalo, habrá una salida por allí.

-pero y tú?- le pregunto el corredor con nerviosismo, no quería irse solo.

-te alcanzare, te lo prometo.- Shockwave espero unos momentos y en cuento Red Alert les dio la espalda, el ciclope salió y le ataco por las espalda.

El medio era un guerrero experimentado y logro defenderse de aquel ataque. Las garras de Shockwave trataron de asfixiarle, pero el medico autobot le empujo contra la pared, usando su peso para poder aflojar su agarre y liberarse.

El pequeño miraba aquello, esperando la señal, temblando ante cada golpe que resonaba en los conductos.

El ciclope tuvo algunas dificultades, su cuerpo no reaccionaba al 100% y se sentía cansado, pero logro dominar a Red Alert rápidamente. Le había atrapado contra la pared, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al pequeño corredor que saliera.

El sirviente de Swindle salió presuroso de su escondite y corrió hacia el estante, siguiendo las órdenes de Shockwave, jalo aquel mueble, esperando una gran resistencia pues era más grade que él y estaba lleno de cosas, pero este se deslizo fácilmente.

-no hay nada aquí.- le murmuro el pequeño preocupado.

-b..blu…rr- aquel autobot trato de detenerle, pero el decepticon astado le puso la mano en la boca.

-saldrá un sensor.- continuo explicando mientras supervisaba al pequeño.

Una vez que aquel panel apareció, extendió su garra y dio una descarga al panel. Y aquella pared de abrió.

-entra Slaveblue, te seguiré enseguida.

-n..no..- Red Alert le miro con la esperanza de que no se fuera, la garra que le sujetaba el cuello se apretó y le hizo gemir dolorosamente.

-silencio autobot, le siseo el ciclope decepticon. Levanto su garra y aquel óptico carmesí adquirió un matiz sádico, había que eliminar a los testigos…

Y soltó el mortal golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capitulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Omg! Mi Red Alert no! T·T nuuu su lindo chasis! BD la fuga está en marcha, lograran escapar? Que pasara al retornar a la base decepticon? Dios hasta a mí me carcome la duda…OO eh…esperen? Eso quiere decir que ni yo sé que pasara? BDU demonios eso es malo, mejor me pongo a escribir XD niian

Gracias por leer niian =W= espero me puedan regalar un review ando medio corta de inspiración.


	20. dudando…

Hooola XD jajajaj =W=U mátenme…OWOU si esta semana me lo merezco XD jojojo TWT con eso del regreso a clases me trabe y me pues no le pude avanzar lo que yo esperaba a este capítulo, quedo un poco corto pero muy sustancioso TWT prometo a media semana ponerles lo que faltan niiian QWQ no me linchen niian niian TWT

Bueno ya no los entretengo. Pasen a leer para que les de un infarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 20: dudando…**

-n..no..- Red Alert le miro con la esperanza de que no se fuera, la garra que le sujetaba el cuello se apretó y le hizo gemir dolorosamente.

-silencio autobot, le siseo el ciclope decepticon. Levanto su garra y aquel óptico carmesí adquirió un matiz sádico, había que eliminar a los testigos…

Y soltó el mortal golpe.

-no, Shockwave!- Slaveblue le debuto antes de que pudiera atravesar el blindaje de Red Alert. –déjalo, por favor.- no podía dejar que Shockwave le matara, ese robot había sido bastante amable con él.

El espía de Megatron se resistió a soltar al médico autobot, pero la miradita insistente de Blurr le hizo considerarlo.

-por favor, vámonos ya.- le suplico acercándose y jalándole del brazo. –Déjalo.- esos ópticos suplicantes y tan tiernos le convencieron, soltó a Red Alert empujándolo contra una mesa de exploración.

El medico autobot iba a volver a arremeter contra el decepticon y Shockwave no dudo en responder el ataque, pero Blurr les detuvo, dio un tirón a la garra de su compañero y le hizo avanzar hacia el pasadizo.

El medico les dejo escapar. No podía tentar tanto su suerte, era bien sabido que Shockwave era despiadado y si no le había matado era por la intervención de Blurr; pero si seguía insistiendo, aquel decepticon astado no se detendría aunque se lo imploraran, podía verlo en su óptico.

Sin estar totalmente convencido, Shockwave se adentró en aquel pasadizo y cuando hubieron avanzado un buen tramo, puso a Blurr en un lugar seguro y saco sus cañones, un par de impactos bien calculados le permitieron derribar la aquel pasadizo y avanzar con mas calma.

-vamos, ahora podemos escapar.- le susurro al pequeño al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, sintiendo su cuerpo un tanto pesado y adormilado, aquello no era normal pero tomando en cuenta que había salido sin sus reparaciones completas y después de la pequeña pelea que había tenido con el medico autobot, quizás había sufrido algún desperfecto en sus sistemas motores.

El sirviente de Swindle avanzaba lentamente, tratando de no mirar atrás, no quería pensar en eso que debajo atrás, porque nada de ello le pertenecía, no era un autobot no era un decepticon, tan solo era…un sirviente. Le pertenecía a Swindle, y eso no le molestaba o no lo había hecho hasta ahora, había sido muy feliz al lado del traficante; pero ahora, desde que había aparecido aquel enorme decepticon su vida había dado un drástico cambio.

-cuidado!- de pronto algo le saco de su ensoñación. Slaveblue sintió como algo le embestía y le estrellaba contra la pared. Shockwave le estaba cubriendo, pero de qué?

El pequeño deportivo ni siquiera había averiguado que estaba pasando, cuando el cuerpo del ciclope se estremeció torturado por una feroz corriente eléctrica, y se desplomo agotado

-Shockwave, que paso?- El pequeño sirviente de agacho poniendo sus manos en los hombros del decepticon le miro preocupado .

-activaste una trampa….este…este lugar está lleno de ellas.- le susurro, jadeando por el estrés que aquella corriente había provocado en su cuerpo. Coloco una garra en la pared y con trabajos logro levantarse.

-estas bien?- le pregunto el pequeño ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio. El espía de Megatron no se negó, aun sentía aturdido su procesador.

El decepticon realizo un rápido escaneo a su cuerpo y le asintió, guardándose los detalles de su condición, no era momento de preocupar al pequeño.

-vamos, no te separes de mí.-

-lo siento.- el corredor de armadura negra se sujetó de la garra del decepticon y le siguió atreves de aquel laberinto, y por entre las cañerías por las que el ciclope había ingresado a la guarida autobot.

-gracias por traerme de vuelta.- Slaveblue no había soltado la garra de Shockwave en todo el camino de regreso a la guarida decepticon. Las palabras no habían hecho falta, tan solo sentirlo a su lado le había calmado y el espía astado parecía estar igual. –yo creí que…- tembló un poco y bajo la vista. –me abandonarían allí.

El ciclope decepticon no supo cómo responder, no hallaba la forma de decirle cuan feliz estaba de haberlo encontrado y sacado de la base autobot. Así que le jalo y le abrazo, rodeándole protectoramente con sus garras.

-Vamos, sigamos, que ya casi no tengo energía.- Le susurró el espía decepticon, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado, ya solo tenía un 15% de energía y no tardaría en entrar en modo de recarga forzada. Haber salido con sus reparaciones inconclusas le había agotado rápidamente.

Se dirigían ya hacia el cuarto de reparaciones, avanzando por los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos de la base cuando Shockwave sintió una aterradora presencia a sus espaldas, sus sistemas se estremecieron, su cuerpo se tensó, aquella aura poderosa solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo OWO niiian -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El retorno a casa puede no ser lo que ellos estaban pensando BD muajaja pero todo eso se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo. =W= dejen cartas bomba como comentarios niiian

OWOU si mátenme XD lo deje en lo más bueno jajajja BD pero niian quería la menos cumplir con mi publicación semanal, QWQ niian prometo esforzarme más, es solo que la escuela me descontrolo un poco.


	21. Castigos

Hola chicas, aquí esta saicita de nuevo n.n espero les haya ido bien, yo tuve =3= un fin de semana horrendo me deprimí y me bloquee así que por eso no pude publicar antes. Después creí ya haberme recuperado =_= y que me hacen enojar de nuevo. Aagh pero olvidemos eso BD si?

=W= ya me recupere…creo….y les traigo un laaargo capi para esta semana ;3 espero les guste y las deje al borde de la silla. =W= con mucho cariño sai!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos XD yay -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 21: Castigos**

-Vamos, sigamos, que ya casi no tengo energía.- Le susurró el espía decepticon, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado, ya solo tenía un 15% de energía y no tardaría en entrar en modo de recarga forzada. Haber salido con sus reparaciones inconclusas le había agotado rápidamente.

Se dirigían ya hacia el cuarto de reparaciones, avanzando por los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos de la base cuando Shockwave sintió una aterradora presencia a sus espaldas, sus sistemas se estremecieron, su cuerpo se tensó, aquella aura poderosa solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-Me desobedeciste- aquella profunda y atronadora voz habría podido hacer temblar cualquier ejército. Y los dos espías no fueron la excepción. Shockwave se giró para encarar a aquel imponente decepticon y Blurr se refugió a sus espaldas por instinto.- ¿Te atreviste a desobedecer una orden directa?

-Lord Megatron, yo…-Shockwave no encontró excusa, sabía su culpa, pero no tenía idea de cómo justificarla ante su líder.

Aquella imponente máquina de guerra salió de la penumbra y sus ópticos, semejantes a estrellas incandescentes se posaron en el corredor.

-¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo?- le gruñó a su espía -¿Por qué saliste de la cámara de reparación?- Shockwave escondió más al pequeño corredor a sus espaldas, queriendo librarlo de la furia incontrolable de aquel decepticon, pero no lo consiguió aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso; aquello culminó con la paciencia de Megatron -¡fue por ese maldito sex bot!

El decepticon astado no supo en que instante Megatron tomó a su Blurr del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, fue cuestión de instantes y su gran líder ya lo tenía a él, su fiel espía, contra el piso, con el cañón que Megatron tenía en el brazo derecho apuntándole directo a la cámara de chispa.

-Podría haber esperado esto de una chatarra decepticon- aplicó un poco de fuerza sobre el pecho del cíclope, clavando la boca del cañón contra el blindaje de su cuerpo –De muchas otras basuras autobots, incluso de Starscream.

Blurr se levantó con dificultad con el procesador lleno de alarmas de peligro, quería ayudar a Shockwave, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero apenas aquellos ópticos carmesí le miraron su cuerpo se paralizó, aquel era el poderoso Megatron.

-Lo...lo siento.- murmuró el cíclope, comenzaba a sentir una asfixia apoderarse de su cuerpo, su cámara de chispa aun estaba sensible.

-no, no, no Shockwave- Megatron lo pateó y el impulso lo hizo golpear una pared dejando la marca sutil de su cuerpo, el líder de los decepticons se acercó y piso su cuello- una cosa es fallar en una misión por culpa de factores no calculados, por detalles de táctica. Y otra cosa es arriesgar la ubicación de la base y toda la información de nuestros planes y tropas por un maldito puerto de interface.

El gran decepticon gris pisoteó el cuello de su espía.

-No perderé la guerra por una calentura!- Megatron dio un fuerte golpe con la boca del cañón al cíclope, y aquello solo fue el comienzo.

Slaveblue miraba aterrado el castigo brutal que Megatron estaba impartiendo a su siervo, preguntándose porque se resistía, el sirviente de Swindle sabía que podía detener esos golpes al menos lo suficiente para escapar, pero no lo hacía, recibía pasivamente el daño.

-Shockwave…- Blurr trató de acercarse arrastrándose lentamente, pero el ciclope decepticon le empujo, lanzándole lejos de Megatron antes que el líder de aquella base le sujetara y le castigara también.

No era usual que Megatron castigara a Shockwave, el ciclope era un elemento fiel, demasiado perfeccionista con sus misiones. Pero esta vez el líder decepticon tenía muchos motivos para reprenderle. No podía creer que uno de sus mejores soldados hubiera desobedecido y mucho menos por ir a rescatar ese maldito sex bot. Eso era algo que solo los tontos autobots hacían, no era algo que debiera hacer un decepticon.

Cuando Megatron hubo calmado su ira, dejo al cíclope y miro con recelo al esclavo de Swindle, ese minúsculo robot le había causado muchos problemas, demasiados, y debía agradecer a Primus que no lo desactivara. No quería dañar sus relaciones con el traficante, pero le sobraban ganas de destruirlo. No toleraba la idea de que su soldado le prestara más atención a un chasis que a él, mucho menos sus más allegados, Shockwave solo debía servirle a él, a nadie más.

-tu, escoria oxidada- los pasos de Megatron lo llevaron delante del pequeño corredor, Blurr trato de echarse para atrás pero no pudo, choco contra la pared y sin dificultad alguna el líder decepticon lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto.

-aahh...- el pequeño se retorció con desesperación. Shockwave trato de levantarse, pero su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que apenas respondía.

-Más te vale no alejarte de Swindle.- apretó sin compasión su servo alrededor del cuello del corredor o sacare tu cámara de chispa de tu pecho lentamente. Te quiero lejos de Shockwave y fuera de mi base, entendido?

Megatron lo soltó y se retiró, no sin antes advertirle a Shockwave que si no estaba completamente reparado no quería verlo fuera de la enfermería.

Cuando Swindle vio llegar al deportivo negro sintió que su chispa podía estallar. El pequeño estaba en un estado terrible, pero eso poco le importo al traficante, lo abrazo, lo beso, lo mimo un rato antes de soltarle y permitirle le contara que había sucedido.

-Así que fue Shockwave el que te saco de allí?- Swindle no estaba muy contento con ello, eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas de que ese ciclope algo quería de su pequeño acompañante

-Si.- Slaveblue estaba sentado en sus piernas, descansando al fin después de tantas emociones, sintiendo las manos de su amo acariciar su espalda.

-Tendré que agradecerle, supongo… - Le murmuro el traficante besando sus labios con ternura.- pero bueno, has regresado, estas a mi lado de nuevo.

-Claro que si mi señor.- Blurr le escuchaba atento, pensando tantas cosas, recordando lo que había visto en la base autobot, sintiendo un poco de celos por aquel robot llamado Blurr.- y aquí voy a quedarme.

Las reparaciones de Slaveblue podían esperar. Swindle quería tenerlo cerca cuanto pudiera, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque vio al pequeño un poco temeroso, se lo atribuyo a su estadía en la base autobot.

-Nos iremos pronto, Maidblue- le susurraba mientras se hacía de su cuerpo, disfrutando de una buena interface.- 1 ciclo o dos a lo mucho.

-Si…ahh- Aquello le reconfortaba, pronto se alejaría de aquel lugar tan horrible y volverían a su nave a viajar buscando nuevas mercancías-Solos los dos- le sonrió, se alejaría de aquel robot que tantos conflictos causaba en su vida. Y no le vería, sería el adiós para Shockwave.-solos los dos mmmmh mi señor.

-solos tú y yo- Swindle le jalaba adentrándose con fuerza.

La noche estaba muy entrada ya cuando Swindle se quedó dormido abrazando a su dulce acompañante, pero por el contrario, el corredor negro se mantenía despierto sin poder entrar en recarga.

Estaba preocupado, aunque había visto a Shockwave levantarse estoicamente y le había dicho que no se preocupara, no podía evitarlo, le había defendido incluso de su líder y Slaveblue se sentía en deuda.

Se levantó suavemente de la cama, procurando no despertar a su amo, mimándole con el mismo esmero de siempre. Y salió de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la enfermería, Shockwave descansaba en modo de recarga, mientras la máquinas de la base reparaban lentamente su cuerpo. Era un sueño ligero, sin pesadillas ni recuerdos, tan solo una abrumadora oscuridad.

Cuando la compuerta de aquella habitación se abrió, el óptico carmesí se activó y miro a aquel que había entrado a su cuarto.

Aquella sombra se deslizo suavemente en la penumbra y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

Entornando sus ojos con cierta dulzura y un poco de amargura.

-Lamento lo…lo que paso hace rato.-le murmuro el corredor de negra armadura tocando su garra con lentitud, Shockwave le meneo la cabeza, restándole importancia, porque en realidad no la tenía, se había ganado el castigo. Los ojos de aquel deportivo se perdieron en una esquina oscura.

–Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.- Le respondió el ciclope sujetando su mano sutilmente temiendo que volviera a huir a brazos del traficante, pero eso no paso.

-¿Cómo era Blurr?- su voz sonaba herida al pronunciar aquel nombre. Y quizás era comprensible, el creía que Shockwave tan solo le comparaba con aquel que alguna vez amo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

El corredor de ojos celestes se subió lentamente sobre el ciclope y se sentó sobre su vientre.

-quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.- aquellos ópticos le miraron con ensoñación. –sé que somos parecidos y…- aquellas palabras se deslizaron con dificultad de sus labios. –quiero ser Blurr para ti, al menos esta noche.- tomo la mano de aquel gran decepticon y la levanto, acercándola a su rostro. –quiero hacerte feliz.- y la beso con ternura.

-Blurr?- aquella garra acaricio el rostro de Slaveblue, tocando sus mejillas y bajando hacia sus labios. –mi Blurr?- el decepticon puso una de sus garras en el hombro del sirviente de Swindle. –es inocente, es dulce…- y la deslizo cerca de la columna vertebral. –justo como tú.

-aaah…- Slaveblue se estremeció, no esperaba que aquel simple roce le excitara tanto.

-estas seguro de esto?- las garras de aquel decepticon le sujetaron suavemente de la cadera, apenas resistiendo la tentación de invadir sus puertos.

-si…- se inclinó lentamente y se acercó a lo que sería el rostro del decepticon. –yo quiero.- sus labios rozaron suavemente la superficie negra y …se alejó de golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seeee! Muajaja en medio de la depre, les dejo el capi en lo mas emocionante juar juar juar

XD seee mueran de la emoción, QWQ alégrenme la semana con n lindo review shiii? QWQ

BD espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo muajaja se pondrá aún mejor XD jojojojo XD n.n


	22. Reencuentro

Hola, esta semana parece estar más calmada, =W= yo me siento mejor, XD jajaja =W= la depresión se fue parcialmente y ya puedo escribir mejor. OWo así que mis capítulos se han regularizado XD seeee.

=W= un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga keni por la ayuda para pasar el fic XD niian mujer eres un ángel OWO. Te debo muchas!

Bueno, ya no las entretengo, pasen a lo bueno que BD muajaja se está poniendo intenso XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 22: Reencuentro.**

-estas seguro de esto?- las garras de aquel decepticon le sujetaron suavemente de la cadera, apenas resistiendo la tentación de invadir sus puertos.

-si…- se inclinó lentamente y se acercó a lo que sería el rostro del decepticon. –yo quiero.- sus labios rozaron suavemente la superficie negra y …se alejó de golpe.

Aquello había sido una sensación muy extraña, la superficie negra del rostro de aquel ciclope no era rígida, en cuento los labios de Blurr la habían tocado, se había amoldado a ellos y le había recorrido una suave corriente eléctrica que le hizo estremecer de puro placer.

-si no estás seg…- el ciclope trato de disuadirle, no deseaba usarle como un simple juguete, pero el deportivo negro le callo con otro beso. Se sentía extraño para el esclavo de Swindle, pero le gustaba.

El procesador de Shockwave se dejó seducir por los recuerdos de su chispa, sus garras comenzaron a recorrer el suave metal que cubría el cuerpo del que había sido su amante, acariciando sus piernas y buscando sus labios.

-aaah…- el pequeño se tensó al sentir como abrían sus puertos y con suavidad comenzaban a explorarlos, estimulando sus sensores con suavidad, provocando que comenzaran a lubricar. –nnh…- el pequeño corredor comenzó a mover su cadera, dejando que si entrepierna se rozara contra la del decepticon.

Shockwave comenzó a adentrar sus dedos en aquel puerto, disfrutando la excitación reflejada en los ópticos de ese pequeño corredor. Hacerle gemir era tan fácil, recordaba sus zonas más sensibles y también como tocarle.

-aaah…aaah..- no tardó mucho en que el pequeño sirviente de Swindle comenzara a gemir descaradamente. Bajo su mano y comenzó a abrir la compuerta de interface del ciclope lentamente, con cierto nerviosismo. –podemos continuar?- le pregunto, acostumbrado a complacer con diligencia.

-no tiene que preguntar.- Shockwave se le acercó y le robo otro de esos extraños besos, tan sutiles y abrumadores. –Quiero hacerlo contigo, no abusar de ti.- esas garras recorrieron su cuerpo con suavidad.

-está bien.- el pequeño robot sonrió y abrió la compuerta del ciclope. –Esta noche soy solo tuyo.- se bajó un poco, lo suficiente para poder agacharse y tomar el cable de Shockwave en sus manos.

Y comenzó a lamerlo.

El espía de Megatron no reprimió los placenteros gemidos que brotaban de su garganta, los ojos inocentes del corredor le miraban, comprobando que lo que hacía le resultaba agradable. Subió un poco y comenzó a chupar la punta.

-nnh…- Shockwave se tensó sorprendido por la caricia. Su pequeño Blurr no era tan activo, pero no le importaba, estaban juntos al fin, al menos un instante, había desobedecido su programación y había ido a su lado. –Blurr…- extendió su garra y sujeto suavemente el cable de interface del corredor.

-aaah…- aquello hizo que el deportivo gimiera y se detuviera por un instante. Estaba demasiado sensible, quizás ese autobot llamado perceptor le había averiado, el mínimo roce de esas garras le provocaba un placer indescriptible. –aaah…Shockwave, si sigues..aaah con eso…no…no restire mucho…- le murmuro mientras trataba de seguir atendiendo la erección del ciclope.

-el tiempo es relativo.- le respondió aquel gran decepticon astado, al tiempo que seguía jugando aquel cable entre sus manos. –no importa mientras se disfrute.

El pequeño deportivo estaba lamiendo con dedicación, se esmeraba en complacer al ciclope, y aunque quisiera negarlo, sentía demasiado placer y ansiaba el momento en que sus puertos pudieran sentir la intromisión del ciclope. Tan solo de imaginarlo se estremecía y jadeaba con más descontrol, se excitaba tanto, y eso estaba mal.

-Quiero sentirte… -sus labios le traicionaron, la sutil voz del corredor escapo y no cayó en oídos sordos. El espía de Megatron lo sujeto sin ningún problema le levanto y lo subió sobre su vientre.

-Yo también…-le acarició su mejilla y se acercó para embrujarle con un beso, adueñándose de la poca cordura que trataba de disuadir al pequeño autobot. Esos besos extraños eran fascinantes, tan sublimes. –tanto tiempo desee tocarte.

-¿y…mmh porque no lo hiciste?- Blurr levanto un poco su cadera y comenzó a meter el cable de Shockwave en su puerto.

-¿Por qué?- Blurr pudo percibir un cambio en el óptico del decepticon, casi podía asegurar que estaba sonriendo.-Porque yo quería que tú lo desearas también-.

Sería la última vez, Slaveblue lo sabía, se irían pronto, tan lejos, que entonces, lo que podía estar naciendo entre ellos no sería más que un recuerdo. Algo que atesoraría nada más. Así que se entregó al espía de Megatron…

Busco su rostro y mientras se devoraban lentamente, besándose con tal pasión que todo lo que los rodeaba, y todos aquellos que pretendían separarles…se desvanecieron en una suave brisa. Dejo que ese cable hiciera conexión con su puerto.

Sus puertos se acoplaron maravillosamente, como la primera vez, aunque el transformer de armadura azabache no lo recordara. Las corrientes que le recorrían se sentían como dulces besos de fuego, eran adictivos, eran tan intensos.

-Bésame…- le suplico el sirviente se Swindle, con esa mirada tan ensoñadora, su cadera se movía pausadamente, no quería apresurar el ansiado clímax. No quería que ese pequeño mundo de idílica ilusión se derrumbara, en ese momento. No importaba que fuera solo un sustituto de un mensaje de antaño, deseaba ser ese autobot…solo por un instante le pertenecía.

Shockwave se dejó envolver por esos brazos y disfruto la efímera sensación de esas manos que lo acariciaban. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de esos movimientos. Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos y los fluidos comenzaron a escurrir por sus piernas, manchando la cama.

-Te amo.- le susurro el ciclope, acelerando sus chispas con unas palabras. –Slaveblue…- la sola mención de su nombre, la sola idea de que estuviera pensando en él, le hacía temblar de emoción.

-aahhh…- el corredor se estremeció. -Shockwave, aah…- sentía su cuerpo al límite, vibraba al compás de aquella danza pasional, cada roce de su cuerpo le hacía brotar de su garganta un sinfín de gemidos.

Una ligera molestia comenzaba a formarse en el cuello del pequeño sirviente de Swindle, no sabía que era, tampoco identificaba de qué se trataba, su sistema no le marcaba como un daño.

La poca luz que emitían las maquinas comenzó a perder intensidad pero ninguno de los dos transformers se percataba de ello. Estaban alcanzando el clímax, entre besos y embestidas sentían como la pasión se desbordaba.

El gigante decepticon no deseaba correrse aún, deseaba prolongar aquello, seguir disfrutando de esa efímera oportunidad, la voz del pequeño corredor aumento arqueo su espalda y sin poder resistir más aquello se vino sobre el vientre del ciclope.

-Slaveblue…te amo, demasiado.- la chispa del ciclope pulsaba de forma dolorosa, arrepentido por el arrebato de confusión que los había separado. Le acaricio suavemente el rostro, queriendo disculparse, pero no tenía palabras.-Te amo.

Blurr se restregó contra la garra con dulzura, besándola y lamiéndola con dedicación, rogando que le siguiera amando; buscando fundirse con él.

Fue apenas un murmullo, la compuerta de Shockwave comenzó a abrirse centelleando de forma rítmica, como llamando a su compañero, suplicando por un segundo de su compañía.

El corredor de mirada celeste se estremeció con miedo, no esperaba eso, no esperaba que el ciclope le revelara su núcleo. Aquello era demasiado íntimo. Pero no importaba, no…porque su chispa se negaba a abrirse, nunca le había permitido mostrarla a nadie, era como si estuviera temerosa.

-Tócala, no tengas miedo.- Le murmuro el espía de Megatron. -No ocurrirá nada.

Los ópticos del decepticon miraban esa chispa de reojo, sonrojado y nervioso. Mordía su labio nervioso, quería tocar, quería sentir ese núcleo.

Acerco su mano lentamente y se maravilló al sentir como ese núcleo se acercaba a su mano, provocando pequeñas cosquillas en sus sensores táctiles, era como tocar alguna criatura orgánica, suave y cálida, con pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que escapaban de ellas y lamian los dedos del corredor.

-Es cálida.- una sonrisa adorno su rostro, sus ópticos miraban con ensoñación al ciclope –es muy cálida.

Shockwave escucho el ronroneo de otros engranes, era un sonido que tenía bien grabado en su procesador, era el murmullo de…

-ah!...- Blurr se estremeció, la compuerta de su pecho se abría, poco a poco. –No… -se tensó nervioso, no podía permitir que su chispa se revelara a otro que no fuera su amo.

Pero no pudo detenerle, su chispa se abrió, y su procesador comenzó a sentirse adormecido, algo estaba nublando y apenas era capaz de seguir escuchando su voz jadeante a la distancia y sentía, si aún podía sentir, las garras de Shockwave que sujetaban su cadera y su miembro aun dentro de su cuerpo.

El decepticon astado le jalo suavemente acercándolo hacia su pecho y el deportivo de ópticos celestes no se negó, no podía, estaba demasiado aturdido y extasiado.

-ahh..- sus chispas se fundieron lentamente. Blurr se tensó en cuanto sintió como sus núcleos se fusionaban deliciosamente. –ahh…-era tanto el placer, era tan sublime la sensación, podía sentir lo que el ciclope pensaba, tanta confusión, tanto amor.-¡AHH!

Dolía, Slaveblue comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, el ya no era capaza de moverse, sentía como seguía restregándose sutilmente contra el ciclope, jadeando…jadeando sin poder hablar.

-ahh…-su garganta dejo escapar un dulce gemido, al sentir como el ciclope astado se venía en su puerto. Apenas audible…

-¿Slaveblue?- Shockwave le vio demasiado adormilado, le toco suavemente el rostro y el corredor no reacciono. -Slaveblue... ¿qué ocurre?- lo meció suavemente y entonces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo owo -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muaujajajajajajaja BD ahora si se las deje cardiaca no? XD jojojojo será malvada XD niiian =W= sufran! XD jajaja =W= miiia

BD que le estará pasando a Blurr? Que fue esa sensación tan extraña que tuvo?

=W= niiian que se avecina?

;3 si quieren saber que pasara, =W= Dejen un review…BD o me pondré en huelga junto con Swindle XD juar juar juar XD


	23. Duelo de amantes

Asdfghj! XD ando feliiiiiiiiiz *W* llego mi figura primera edición de Starscream versión prime!

TwT estoy tan feliz, niian y no lleva ni un día en mi poder y ya tuvo su primera aventura XD casi lo tiran a la basura. =W= en fin…les traigo el capítulo de esta semanita XD

OWO espero les guste, es un poco corto pero tuve mucho trabajo esta semana TWT niian

En fin…pasen a lo bueno BD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 23: Duelo de amantes.**

Dolía, Slaveblue comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, el ya no era capaza de moverse, sentía como seguía restregándose sutilmente contra el ciclope, jadeando…jadeando sin poder hablar.

-ahh…-su garganta dejo escapar un dulce gemido, al sentir como el ciclope astado se venía en su puerto. Apenas audible…

-¿Slaveblue?- Shockwave le vio demasiado adormilado, le toco suavemente el rostro y el corredor no reacciono. -Slaveblue... ¿qué ocurre?- lo meció suavemente y entonces…

-Nmmmh…- el cuerpo del pequeño corredor se estremeció y Shockwave pudo ver como unas ondas de energía celeste comenzaban a recorrerle.

-Slaveblue! –le sacudió y no logro hacerle reaccionar, sus ópticos estaban perdidos en el vacío. –Blurr! Reacciona! –le grito sin lograrle hacerle volver a la realidad.

Pero antes que lograra hacerle algo más, las ondas eléctricas que rodeaban al corredor alcanzaron a tocar los aparatos y las lámparas de luz, causando un corto eléctrico.

Las lámparas de ese cuarto estallaron y los aparatos se fundieron.

Shockwave jalo al corredor, quitándolo para que los vidrios de las lámparas no le golpearan.

-Blurr…Blurr… ¿estás bien? – Shockwave le acuno en sus brazos y pudo ver como aquellos ópticos perdían su luz lentamente. –BLURR!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuera del cuarto del ciclope había una revuelta, no era para menos, todas las maquinas, todos los sistemas y las armas se habían desactivado, estaban expuestos a los radares autobots.

Megatron estaba como loco, tratando de poner todo en orden, pero aquello era casi invisible. Todo era un caos.

Swindle se despertó por todo el alboroto, afuera del cuarto donde recargaba, pasaban tropas de decepticons y aunque había tratado volver a dormir, en cuanto se percató que su pequeño compañero no se encontraba en la cama, se levantó veloz.

-Slaveblue?- el traficante le busca por entre la confusión de los pasillos, pero no lograba encontrarle. Estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado, no hallaba ni señas de su pequeño compañero. Pero a lo lejos…

Logro ver la cabeza de su pequeño corredor, y no solo eso, el ciclope estaba a su lado, cargándole como si fuera una pequeña protoforma, como si fuera SU pequeña protoforma.

Sin importarle el mar de decepticons que le separaban del corredor, Swindle les aparto y se acercó veloz hasta el espía de Megatron, le sujeto del brazo y le detuvo antes que entrara a una habitación.

-suelta a mi Slaveblue!- le ordeno apuntándole con su cañón. Y se sorprendió al no ver reacción en su pequeño edecán.- que la has hecho?- pregunto con su voz cargada de miedo y furia.

Shockwave no le respondió, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

-suéltalo, o lo tomare de tus desconectados servos!- la punta de su cañón comenzó a brillar suavemente, seguido de un despliegue de armas que asombro al ciclope. Swindle se estaba preparando para pelear por el pequeño con todo su arsenal, y no está de más recalcar que como buen traficante estaba armado hasta los dientes.

-no me amenaces, chatarra.- el decepticon astado puso su garra sobre la boca del cañón y la aparto con desinterés. No tenía tiempo de andar peleando, tenía que ayudar a su amante y no dejaría que ese traficante de cuarta le detuviera.

-quítale tus sucias garras de encima!- repitió Swindle disparando el cañón de su brazo, Shockwave le esquivo con algunos trabajos, aún estaba un tanto aturdido por las heridas recibidas en la base autobot. –es MIO, es mi amante, mi compañero…. Suéltalo!- le dijo con la voz cargada de ponzoña, recordando su arma para volarle el procesador de un tiro.

-crees que no sé lo que le has hecho?- Shockwave paso al pequeño a uno de su brazos y en el otro empuño uno de sus cañones. –apártate de una maldita vez. O te arrancare los circuitos, chip por chip, cable por cable…

Swindle no se movió, por mucho que la confesión del ciclope le hubiera sorprendido, no dejaría que Shockwave le manoseara y hurgara en sus sistemas.

-cuando deje a mi Maidblue, estaba lastimado pero funcionando.- disparo y el decepticon paro el disparo con su cañón. –y en menos de 3 ciclos, lo tienes desconectado! DAMELO, yo lo reparare!

-no, ya has hecho sufrientes estragos en la mente de Slaveblue.- aquellas palabras terminaron de hacer enojar al traficante y sin darle oportunidd a shockwave de nada mas, comenzo a dispararle, con todo lo que tenia.

El ciclope se giro instintivamente y protegio al pequeño corredor con su cuerpo, mientras con su garra libre comenzaba a disparar, sin el menos remordimiento si llegaba a matarle.

En un pequeño hueco en el el fuego del traficante, el espia de megatron aprobecho para poner al pequeño corredor a salvo, tras una columna de soporte que le protegeria de las detonaciones, y asi poder luchar mas libertad.

Swindle se protegio con un campo de fuerza y se acerco al decepticon astado, disparando con todo lo que tenia, para rarebatarle a su edecan de negra armadura. Pero el ciclope no sedio y disparaba hacia los puntos mas vulnerables.

Ambos guerreros hacian gala de sus mas arraigadas habilidades decepticons, diparanco a matar y sin misericordia, de aquel encuentro solo uno podia resultar vencedor, aun sin palabras estaba claro que el pequeño deportivo negro seria el premio.

Sin que los dos guerreros se dieran cuenta, la puerta de aquel cuarto al que Shockwave iba a entrar, se abrió y Soudwave se asomó, atraído por el ruido de la batalla. Y al ver la pelea, no pudo evitar sentir sienta alegría, aquello le parecía muy cómico.

Basto una milésima de segundo en la que Swindle perdió de vista al ciclope para darle a esta la oportunidad de atacarle y derribarle. El ciclope le golpeo en el hombro con una ráfaga de su cañón y le inmovilizo usando todo su peso sobre su vientre

-estas en clara desventaja.- le dijo el ciclope de óptico carmesí al tiempo que aplicaba más presión sobre el traficante hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor. –voy a repararlo, y más te vale no intervenir.

-si…si le haces algo…-Swindle no quería ceder, no importaba que estuviera derrotado ya y que siguiera en funcionamiento gracias a que Primus se había apiadado de su chispa.

-eso es lo que menos debe preocuparte.- Shockwave se levantó y miro con cierta compasión a la camioneta. –te avisare cuando lo haya reactivado.- sin siquiera preocuparse por que el traficante de ojos purpúreos tomara represalias, se acercó a donde había dejado al corredor y le cargo suavemente.

Swindle se quedó fuera de aquel cuarto, sintiendo en energon hervir en sus sistemas y su chispa que pulsaba angustiadamente. Con todas las dudas pintadas en el rostro y sin poder hacer nada más que esperar y rezar por que no descubrieran… "aquello".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquello? Que será aquello? BD podrá Shockwave salvar a su amado Blurr? =W= que es lo que se avecina ahora?

OWO chicas una pregunta…o.o con quien les gustaría que se quedara Shocky? Slaveblue o Blurr? O mejor dejamos a Blurr con Swindle?

Comenten chicas, comenten! XD wiii


	24. Enigmas

Bien chicas, disculpen el retraso. Tuve problemas con mi fic y no pude publicar, y…TWT quería ponérselos el lunes pero caí enferma (sigo enferme, tomo más pastillas que un drogadicto!) así que le he avanzado lento TWT me cerebro parece quelite en agua caliente. TWT asi que disculpen la demora niiiia TWT perdón!

Pero bueno ya no las entretengo con mis penas. Pasen a disfrutar del dramático y profundo capitulo que espero les deje al borde del asiento BD muajajajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w/)-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 24: Enigmas.**

-Shockwave es responsable del apagón?- el decepticon de visor carmesí preparaba algunos instrumentos para reparar y analizar al corredor.

-en parte…supongo.- el decepticon astado acomodaba con sumo cuidado al corredor en una mesa de exploración. Shockwave habría preferido repararle solo, pero había prometido a Soundwave que le dejaría indagar en aquel "bloqueo". –ya sabes cómo desactivar ese supresor de memoria?

-no, Soundwave necesita verlo para desactivarlo.- le dijo el músico mientras a sus manos llegaba el murciélago de armadura blanca y roja.

-parece que ya tienes idea de por dónde empezar.- el ciclope astado miro con recelo cada una de las acciones que realizaba el músico, no dejaría que abusara de Blurr.

-Soundwave superior.- le dijo el otro conectando un cable a la cien del corredor. –Bloqueo inferior.- el otro lado del cable estaba unida a una gran máquina de pantallas y esquemas que reportaron al instante la crítica situación de Slaveblue.

-espero no te equivoques.- el ciclope dejo que Soundwave se ocupara de las modificaciones y adaptaciones que Swindle hubiera hecho en el procesador de Slaveblue, y él se ocupó de reparar esas pequeñas heridas y de tratar de hacerle reaccionar.

-Soundwave necesita que Shockwave vea algo.- le señalo unas pantallas, en ella se registraba el flujo de información y las corrientes eléctricas que normalmente recorría el cuerpo del corredor, aunque esta vez lucían un poco mermadas, era lógico después del extraño apagón que acababa de sufrir.

-mira.- le indico al tiempo que volvía a ejecutar su música. Shockwave admiro como la magia aumentaba la actividad del procesador de Slaveblue, todo le parecía normal, hasta que…

-ingresando al sistema sensorial.- Soundwave cambio el tono de la música y la actividad en las pantallas se incrementó. –Accediendo al banco de memorias.

En el esquema que mostraban el esquema de Blurr y como circulaban las ondas de energía por su cuerpo , comenzó a fallar, las ondas que la chispa enviaban se extinguían antes de poder llegar al procesador, nulificando el ataque del decepticon de visor escarlata.

-Soundwave no puede acceder.- el decepticon siguió tratando de dominar esa mente con sus acordes, mas su música se desvanecía antes de que pudiera tomar el control.

-mmm…- Shockwave se acercó a la pantalla y comenzó a teclear. –hay una acumulación del flujo de pulsos, quizás pueda rastrear donde es.- el ciclope no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo, pero basándose en lo que había visto en la base autobot quizás lograra encontrar donde estaba el problema de Slaveblue.

-Slaveblue está expulsando a Soundwave.- le informo el músico.

-Fuerza su sistema, aun no puedo detectar dónde está el bloqueo.- Shockwave miraba de reojo el pequeño corredor esperando no ver de nuevo aquella corriente eléctrica, si este volvía a aparecer era posible que no lograran reactivarlo otra vez.

Soundwave intensifico la música y los niveles de todas las pantallas se incrementaron, todos, menos la actividad recibida en el procesador. Cambio un poco el tono de las ondas y estas hicieron que las pulsaciones de la chispa del corredor se volvieran veloces, muy rápidas y un tanto angustiadas.

-vamos…- Shockwave comenzó a sentir como su propia chispa latía con miedo, no lograba encontrar ni calcular el lugar donde todo se detenía. Los sistemas comenzaban a sobrecargarse. –Vamos Blurr, déjame ver dónde está.

Y mientras el ciclope seguía buscando, Soundwave pudo ver como surgía un chispazo eléctrico del cuello del pequeño esclavo de Swindle, de golpe detuvo su música y se acercó para ver.

-¿qué pasa?- Shockwave en seguida noto el cambio en todas las lecturas, así que aparto su atención del monitor y se acercó.- ¿por qué te detuviste?

-Aquí.- Le señalo el músico. –Soundwave vio algo aquí.

Shockwave ni siquiera lo dudo, giro suavemente el cuerpo inconsciente del deportivo negro y con maestría abrió la cubierta metálica dejando expuestos los circuitos.

-Sí, es aquí.- los circuitos de los cables de aquella zona estaban quemados y en algunas partes se podía ver como de las partes dañadas brotaban pequeñas chispas al ritmo del pulsar de su chispa –Encontrar lo que sea lo que sea que le haya pasado no será nada fácil.

-Shockwave demasiado interesado en Slaveblue.- Soundwave se le acerco y comenzó a prestarle ayuda para que reparara los chips, pero eso no era todo, quería información para su propio beneficio. - ¿Qué tiene Shockwave con Slaveblue?

El ciclope le miro receloso, eso no le importaba, no debía saber.

-Shockwave dice, o Soundwave le dirá a Megatron.- el ciclope decepticon bajo la vista hasta los ópticos apagados de su pequeño corredor. No esperaba que todo el mundo estuviera al tanto del pequeño problema que había tenido con el líder.

-Era… es un viejo conocido.- le murmuro mientras comenzaba con algunos arreglos.

-¿Amantes?- le pregunto el músico.

El decepticon astado le miro un tanto asombrado. Soundwave parecía ser más perspicaz de lo que imaginaba. Pero había que mantener las apariencias por muy difícil que fuera, una base decepticon no era lugar para confiar en los robots que lo rodeaban.

-Si quieres decirle así.- Mientras removía cuidadosamente los componentes de Slaveblue, el decepticon de óptico carmesí se topó con algo bastante sospechoso, un pequeño dispositivo purpureo, no más grande que un led, apenas visible entre todos los cables, claramente de diseño decepticon. –Eso es…- acerco su mano hacia el dispositivo pero en cuanto lo toco, se detuvo y alejo su mano con rapidez.

-¿qué pasa?- Soundwave lo vio dudar y no comprendió porque no había arrancado el dispositivo.

-Si lo arranco…recuperara sus memorias.- Se quedó pensando un poco. -o podría perderlas para siempre.

Todo ese tiempo había deseado recuperar a su pequeño compañero, cada que lo veía suspirar por el traficante su energon hervía y se sentía morir cada vez que el pequeño le rechazaba, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de recuperarle… dudaba, y quizás no era para menos.

-No es lo que Shockwave quiere?

-Recordara que lo maté le explico sin emoción el ciclope, acariciando inconscientemente el hombro del corredor.

Podía dejarle así, corría el riesgo de que el dispositivo fuera nuevamente modificado por Swindle, pero… ya lo había conquistado otra vez, había logrado que su procesador cediera a sus sentimientos, sobrepasando la estricta programación que tenía. Pero por mucho que le gustara Slaveblue… era muy diferente al pequeño autobot, era más reservado, más atrevido… era un estupendo decepticon, si lograba alejarlo de Swindle.

-¿qué hará Shockwave?- el músico insistió, ya tenía la respuesta a su incógnita, así que el resto era cosa del espía.-¿Shockwave va a arrancarlo no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dificl decisión, a quien prefieren a Slaveblue o a Blurr? El ciclope debe decidirse por uno de los dos. Y cada uno de ello puede traerle tanto felicidad como angustia. Ustedes a quien elegirían?

=W= el primer amor, el dulce y puro autobot, o el sensual usurpador? BD a quien elegirían?

BD dejen reviews XD


	25. Memorias Difusas

Hola chicas *w* cumpliendo con lo que dije en el capi anterior, les traigo el siguiente capítulo, BD cargado de intrigas y misterios. =w= el nuevo capítulo de transformes prime me inspiro *3* y pude terminarlo para ustedes, ;3 ojala lo disfruten.

=w= saben, esta historia rebaso por mucho mis expectativas, OWO planeaba que fuera una historia corta de no más de 10 capítulos, pero creo que se me salió de las manos. Pero valió la pena, w es una historia a la que le he tomado mucho cariño, QWQ y a mis lectoras asiduas también. QWQ mil gracias, ahora mi meta es…legar a los 30 capis! Yay XD

Bueno, no las entretengo pasen a leer XD disfruten el capítulo BD kukukukuku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 25: Memorias Difusas.**

-¿qué hará Shockwave?- el músico insistió, ya tenía la respuesta a su incógnita, así que el resto era cosa del espía.-¿Shockwave va a arrancarlo no?

El ciclope miro por unos segundos el dispositivo, y al final lo dejo, arreglo los circuitos circundantes y…

Cerró aquel compartimiento.

-Vamos, hay que repararlo- le murmuro al músico. Dejaría su futuro y el de Blurr en manos de Primus.

-ya hemos terminado.- Shockwave salió de aquel cuarto. El traficante estaba ahí esperando con impaciencia. -está recargando, pero puedes quedarte con él.

-¿y tú, a dónde vas?- el traficante se acercó al cuarto, Soundwave le bloqueo el paso, tan solo un segundo y le dejo pasar.

-A ver a lord Megatron.- ya se encontraba totalmente funcional y no podía faltar más tiempo a sus obligaciones. –Regresare en un rato.

-Como quieras.- El traficante cerro la compuerta y se acercó al pequeño corredor, acariciando su maltrecho fuselaje con suavidad.- mi Maidblue… espero que ese ciclope no te haya hecho nada.

Se sentó a su lado, mirándole con amor, con ese amor que el pequeño autobot había logrado despertar en él, debía agradecerle a Shockwave por tenerlo de nuevo, y tan pronto despertara lo llevaría lejos, quizá cerca de orión, ahí podían pasar un buen tiempo, juntos.

-Nos iremos muy muy lejos, Maidblue.- le acaricio el rostro, sintiendo algo de angustia al ver sus ópticos apagados. –Pronto y olvidaras todo esto.

El tiempo paso, suave como cuando el tiempo esta de buenas, permitiendo que el traficante se asegurara que los daños no eran tan graves.

-Nhhh…- el pequeño corredor comenzó a estremecerse suavemente.

-¿Maidblue?- Swindle se le acercó y le miro sonriendo, los ojos del corredor se comenzaban a encender.- Maidblue ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mi…mi señor…- su voz sonaba metálica, más de lo normal, mientras ajustaba todos sus sistemas. El traficante le ayudo a enderezarse y le dejo recargarse en su pecho.

-informe de daños, Maidblue.

-Sistemas al 98%, recarga al 100%- los ópticos del deportivo enfocaron al fin y observo con curiosidad su maltratada armadura. Se sentía confundido y aturdido, como si estuviera…adormilado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?¿porque saliste?- le pregunto el traficante mientras besaba su mejilla.

-no lo recuerdo.- le murmuro el pequeño, estaba bastante interesado en la pintura descascarada de su brazo. Había algo curioso ahí, bajo la placa de pintura negra, se apreciaban algunos pedacitos de pintura celeste.- No…lo recuerdo… yo recuerdo…

-Qué?- Swindle le miro, en sus ópticos se podía ver lo aterrado que estaba. –que recuerdas, Maidblue?

-mi nombre es…Blurr.- murmuro mientras descascaraba la pintura negra con cierto miedo.

-Blurr?

-mi nombre es Blurr.- repitió el corredor, alejándose para poder mirar a los ojos al traficante. Sonriendo suavemente. –yo… puedo recordar, soy... soy un autobot?- lentamente su procesador se llenaba de pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, apenas algunos chispazos de su pasado.

Swindle le jalo y abrió el compartimiento del cuello del deportivo, quería revisar el dispositivo que había puesto la primera vez que reactivo a Blurr.

-esta fundido…chatarra!- maldijo. Por lo que se podía ver, aquello no tenía arreglo, era un dispositivo muy caro y delicado, además de sumamente raro de conseguir.

-eso es malo?- pregunto el corredor dejándose hacer por el traficante, aún demasiado aturdido como para protestar.

-quizás…- lo abrazo con fuerza, buscando sus labios para atraparlos en un beso posesivo. Aunque sabía que sí lo era, la comunicación entre su procesador y su chispa se reanudaría, haciendo que su pequeño Slaveblue y la personalidad original de la chispa se fundirían…en el mejor de los casos.

-mi señor?- el deportivo negro sentía que algo pasaba, lo sabía y podía sentir también la preocupación del traficante.

-que es lo que recuerdas?- le pregunto al fin.

-yo…recuerdo…Cybertron.- le miro y entorno sus ojos con tristeza. –Recuerdo…que pertenecía a una facción, mi facción….los…autobots.- le acaricio la mejilla. Los recuerdos llegaban lentos tortuosos. –y… a los decepticons.

Esa mirada de decepción le hizo saber al traficante que recordaba suficiente como para reconocerle como una amenaza.

-tienes que irte.- le dijo con la chispa pulsando agónicamente, negándose a creer lo que iba a hacer.

-irme?- los óptico del corredor se abrieron presas del miedo.- porque?

-tienes tus recuerdos otra vez.- le abrazo con fuerza.- y si Megatron lo descubre…te hará pedazos.- Swindle no poseía un reemplazo para el dispositivo y conseguirlo llevaría tiempo, sin mencionar que no había garantía que podría recuperar a su Maidblue, quería al menos darle un último regalo, un último detalle de su parte.

-pero…- la programación que el traficante le había puesto aún se imponía, sin mencionar un cariño sincero que había nacido por Swindle. –no quiero dejarle.

-debes escapar, debes irte ya.- le insistió Swindle, besándole con pasión. –escúchame bien, Megatron está molesto, me ha pedido que te saque de su base o no se hará responsable de lo que te pase. Eso es una amenaza de muerte.- le explico.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del deportivo.

-si tan solo llegara a sospechar que eras un autobot…- callo por un instante. –no quiero ni imaginar lo que te hará.

Swindle no quiso perder tiempo, había mucho en riesgo. Prefería ver a su pequeño Maidblue a salvo con los autobot que verlo sufriendo en manos de Megatron. Le dio un poco de energon y le comenzó a explicar como huir y llegar a la base autobot.

-no…no vendrás conmigo?- le pregunto sujetando su mano con suavidad.

-no, Maidblue.- le abrazo con fuerza, acercándose para disfrutar los últimos instantes que le tendría a su lado. –yo no puedo ir, tan pronto me vean en territorio autobot…me acabaran.- le mostro la insignia decepticon, grabada en su pecho.- no puedo acompañarte.

-entonces me quedare.- Swindle le beso suavemente, disfrutando el dulce sabor de su pequeño deportivo. –no quiero que nada te pase.

A cada segundo, Slaveblue comprendía mas cuan riesgoso era su supervivencia en aquel lugar, tanto para él… como para su amo.

-adiós, Maidblue.- un último beso. Swindle le abrazos. –te amo….y te extrañare mucho.- le dijo sintiendo como su chispa agonizaba de dolor.

-adiós, mi señor.- el corredor se acercó y le beso.

Y aunque no quisiera, Swindle le miro partir.

Slaveblue había recorrido la mayor parte del camino, tan solo tenía que recorrer un tramo pequeño y estaría fuera de la base decepticon, y con su velocidad, tan solo sería un instante.

El corredor de ópticos celestes estaba a punto de lograr un escape perfecto. Tenía el miedo y la duda plagando su sistema, no quería irse pero se lo habían ordenado, era por su bien…era por…

-AAH!- no había mirado por donde iba, había cerrado los ojos un instante y no se había fijado que había delante suya. Trato de disimular su miedo, los decepticons no sabían que era un autobot si seguía actuando con normalidad, pero entonces aquella voz…

-estas bien?- miro al robot contra el que había chocado, y en el instante en que vio aquel óptico carmesí se estremeció. -Slaveblue? Que haces afuera?

-lo…Longarm?- sus ópticos destellaron fugazmente. –Longarm Prime?- varios recuerdos llegaron de golpe, algunos dulces y hermosos, pero en un segundo todo cambio…su mente comenzó a llenarse de las imágenes y sensaciones que había tenido en sus últimos instantes como autobot.

Shockwave noto el cambio al instante, aquellos movimientos, aquella expresión….y la forma en que lo había llamado.

-Blurr?- estiro su mano, buscando levantarlo y ayudarle.

El corredor retrocedió, aquella garra que se aproximaba le hizo sentir como si las paredes se cerraran de golpe, la oscuridad devoro todo y…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	26. Regreso a casa

Yay! XD les traigo…BD el siguiente capítulo muajajajajajaja =W= espero lo disfruten.

Esta recién salido del horno. ;3 y sin más preámbulos les dejo leer en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OwO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 26: Regreso a casa.**

El corredor retrocedió, aquella garra que se aproximaba le hizo sentir como si las paredes se cerraran de golpe, la oscuridad devoro todo y…

-no me toques!- se echó para atrás. –no te me acerques!-

-Blurr, tranquilo.- viendo la desesperación que estaba dominado al corredor, Shockwave trato de tocarle, quería abrazarle y calmarle. Pero en cuanto Blurr vio aquella garra aproximarse, saco sus cañones y le apunto, directo a la cámara de chispas.

-no me toques!- le advirtió con la voz plagada de terror. El ciclope sintió como su chispa era oprimida agónicamente al ver unas pequeñas gotas de lubricante que caían copiosamente de los ojos celestes de corredor, dejando unos hermosos ríos en aquel rostro tan dulce.

-Blurr…- apenas se movió un milímetro, rozando el terso metal de las mejillas de su corredor con la punta de sus garras…

-ALEJATE!- disparo, fallando el golpe por apenas unos centímetros. Se levantó, con bastante trabajo y las piernas temblando; retrocedió poco a poco.

-Blurr, déjame explicarte.- pero tan pronto dio un paso al frente, el pequeño autobot uso su habilidad y desapareció, dejando tras de sí tan solo oscuridad. –no…

Había escapado…le había perdido de nuevo… Shockwave le había tenido al alcance de sus garras y le había dejado ir. Era más que obvio que no le podría alcanzar, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada, el ciclope astado necesitaba saber que había pasado y solo un decepticon tenía la respuesta. Se olvidó por completo del trabajo que Megatron le había asignado y fue directo al cuarto donde había dejado a Swindle y a Slaveblue.

Entro al cuarto y vio al traficante sentado en la cama, absorto en sus pensamientos, a tal grado que ni siquiera noto que habían entrado al cuarto….hasta que la garra de Shockwave le sujeto y le obligo a mirarle.

-qué demonios ocurrió?- le jalo con fuerza poniéndolo de pie con brusquedad.

Pero el traficante apenas le miro, tan solo un segundo y volvió asumirse en sus pensamientos.

-que fue lo que le hiciste?- le sacudió, Shockwave necesitaba saber, necesitaba que le dijeran que había pasado. No era lógico, no había nada coherente en lo que había sucedido: lo había tenido, habían unido sus chispas y después? Que había ocurrido? Como es que ahora le recordaba? Que había ocurrido? Porque Swindle no le respondía?

-responde!- le estrello con desesperación contra la pared pero el decepticon de ojos purpúreos ni siquiera gimió o protesto.

-yo no hice nada.- murmuro, su voz era apenas audible.

-entonces? Que paso?- le insistió el decepticon de óptico carmesí. –a donde le mandaste?

-le dije que se fuera.- le murmuro mirando al frente, perdiéndose en el infinito. – era lo mejor.

-qué?- Shockwave se desesperó. –como que era lo mejor?- sus garras arañaron la armadura de la camioneta sin darse cuenta. –por qué lo hiciste?

-tu habrías hecho lo mismo, no?- le miro al fin, clavando sus ópticos en el decepticon astado.

La duda se reflejó en el óptico del ciclope, no comprendí de qué hablaba aquel comerciante.

-el…es un autobot...- le dijo, el ignoraba que Shockwave lo sabía. –No está seguro aquí…- le miro, bastante seguro de la decisión que había tomado. –prefiero saber que está seguro lejos de mí, que saber que lo lastimaran a mi lado.

Aquello dolió, causo una punzada de dolor en la chispa de Shockwave.

-no habrías hecho lo mismo?- le pregunto el traficante. –Megatron lo mataría…y por mucho que quiera el dinero que me ofrezca…Maidblue es más importante para mí.

Shockwave sintió como si su chispa fuera estrujada hasta extinguirla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía creer lo que él había hecho hacía tiempo. Swindle había preferido dejarlo ir, y el…él había optado por seguir el plan de Megatron, había asesinado al robot que amaba por seguir ordenes…y ni siquiera lo había dudado…

De repente se sintió asqueado, se odiaba…y como no hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blurr había corrido tan veloz como sus piernas se lo habían permitido, alejándose de aquel ciclope con desesperación, y no pensaba parar, no pensaba mirar a tras ni nada… hasta que sus piernas le traicionaron y se negaron a seguirse moviendo.

El pequeño corredor cayó al piso y observo como sus lágrimas caían al piso de aquella ciudad.

-Longarm…-murmuro su nombre y su chispa pulso fuerte, arrancándole un gemido doloroso. – eres…eres un maldito…- pero se resistió, seco sus lágrimas y se levantó, mirando los alrededores, faltaba poco para la base autobot. –pero eso…ya no importa, miro al cielo, estaba amaneciendo en Cybertron.

Se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a caminar, sintiendo una gran alegría al regresar a su hogar, al regresar con sus amigos.

El enorme edificio de la base autobot surgió ante sus ojos, tan grande e imponente y lleno de recuerdos. Se acercó caminando lento, sabía que podía haber problemas si se acercaba muy rápido, después de todo, había estado con los decepticons bastante tiempo y ahora mismo lucia exactamente como uno de ellos.

Tan pronto penetro en el perímetro del edificio y lo radares le detectaron varios de los soldados se presentaron para detenerle. Delante de la puerta de aquella base se formó una barrera de robots, en su mayoría novatos que le apuntaban con sus armas.

-levanta las manos e identifícate!- clamo el líder de aquella tropa.

El pequeño corredor no opuso resistencia, levanto las manos y les miro. Sabía que aquello ocurriría, Swindle se lo había dicho, pero esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-yo..

Pero no hizo falta que dijera nada, de entre la multitud se asomaron unos rostros muy familiares.

-Blurr?- Un autobot blanco acompañado de otro más alto, con el blindaje de su pecho rojo y algunos detalles en color carmesí, Optimus Prime, le vio al pasar. Y basto un instante para que le reconociera –Blurr!

Jazz pasó de largo de aquel escuadrón, ignorando las advertencias de aquellos soldaos y corrió al encuentro de su amigo. No tuvo miedo, no le importó si aún no le recordaba, estaba ahí y eso era lo importante

-jazz…-el pequeño bajo la vista y esbozo una sonrisita tímida. –hola…

-bienvenido, Blurr.- le dijo mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. –bienvenido a casa, amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, fin. =W= hemos llegado al último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia y quiero que sepan que….XD ajajaja si como no, XD no me hagan caso ;3 aún nos falta, aún hay cosas que saber y arreglar XD no sería capaz de dejar un final así, XD capaz que me asesinan XD jajajaja.

=W= tranquilas, aún hay historia para rato ;3 espero este capítulo les haya gustado OWO niiian lo escribí contra reloj, pues mi tiempo fue limitado pero…w me gusto como quedó muajajaja

=W= ya saben nos vemos la próxima semana XD jajajajaaj =W=U perdonen la broma.


	27. Reiniciando Sistemas

Hola chicas n.n niiian como están? Yo estoy cansadísima. Fue mi semana de exámenes, y estuve presionada como no tienen idea XD me he dormido bien tarde estos dias, pero no quise quedarme sin publicar. w se los debía n.n

Pero me esforcé y les traigo el capi nuevo n.n espero les guste yo los dejo leyendo OWO porque tengo una clase extra el día de hoy XD y no puedo faltar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos n.n -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 27: Reiniciando Sistemas**

Como era de esperarse, los autobots realizaron una profunda investigación antes de aceptar de nuevo al corredor dentro de sus filas, lo interrogaron hasta el cansancio y se aseguraron de que no fuera una trampa, analizando cada uno de sus sistemas de manera minuciosa. El pequeño corredor no se molestó, después de todo, no tenía nada que ocultar, no había estado con los decepticons por gusto, habían sido parte de una programación que le habían implantado.

Sentinel era el que más estricto se había puesto, y aun después de todas las pruebas y razones que le habían dado, aun miraba con desconfianza al pequeño corredor. Pero aquello no preocupaba al deportivo, Sentinel podía tener el título de comandante supremo, pero todos sabían que el que tomaba las decisiones impertinentes no era otro que Optimus Prime, y si Optimus le daba una segunda oportunidad para él era más que suficiente.

-cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el imponente camión de bomberos, sentándose al lado del reluciente y recién pintado Blurr, el corredor había insistido mucho en volver a su antiguo color, se sentía más cómodo.

Aquel prime estaba preocupado, pues los médicos le habían sugerido al deportivo que tomara unas vacaciones, que reposara y se recuperara de toda esa presión que había estado acumulando en su chispa. Pero Blurr había dicho que no, el quería regresar al trabajo ya, así que tan pronto le repararon y le pintaron se presentó a su antiguo puesto en el área de inteligencia.

-bien,mesientobastantebien.- le respondió con velocidad, poco a poco regresaba a su antiguas costumbres, y su particular forma de hablar, era de las primeras malas mañas que había recobrado. Esbozo una linda sonrisa. –mesientotanagusto,yaextrañabaeltrabajo.- Blurr no quería estar solo, cada vez que lo hacía se ponía a recordar y era lo que menos necesitaba.

-eso es cierto.- Cliffjumpper estaba en otro escritorio, archivando algunos reportes, los últimos que se habían acumulado a lo largo del dia. –ha terminado de escombrar todo el desastre que había hecho Sentinel aquí, en menos de dos días.

-en serio?- Optimus sonrió, aquello era todo un logro; y el mejor que nadie lo sabía, siempre estaba arreglando los desastres que dejaba el arrogante Sentinel por toda la base autobot. –quizás debería llevarte a mi oficina, hay un desastre digno de las grandes guerras.

-claro, no hay problema.- el pequeño corredor sonrió, hablando paulatinamente tan solo por un instante. –teayudarecuandogustes.

El gran autobot carmesí le miro. Por mucho que Blurr se sintiera a gusto en la base, era muy notorio que aún estaba afectado por lo que le había pasado en la base decepticon, porque había detalles que no les había contado…cosas "personales"

-Blurr…- le llamo un poco, tratando de no sonar tan preocupado como estaba. –podemos hablar un momento?

Basto una mirada fugaz para que el deportivo celeste supiera que era lo que Optimus quería hablar. No era el único que le había preguntado acerca de su relación con el decepticon astado, con el gran espía de Megatron, pero Blurr no quería hablar de ello. No quería saber, decir o pensar nada que estuviera relacionado con el ciclope.

-en verdad te sientes bien?- le pregunto el imponente camión de bomberos cuando estuvieron en el pasillo.

-sí, estoy bien.- era mentira, aun se sentía aterrorizado en los pasillos, sobre todo aquellos largos o los que tenían sobras que le impedían mirar el final, por eso trataba de evitarlos.

-y…en cuanto a Longarm?- el líder ya no quiso dar rodeos. Jazz le había advertido que no lo hiciera o no podría averiguar nada.

En cuanto el deportivo escucho aquel nombre sus ópticos se entornaron con una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Pero aunque Blurr no quisiera responder, respetaba mucho a Optimus prime.

-no…- murmuro. –y… ya no quiero saber nada de él.- el camión le miro, y Blurr se sintió a gusto a su lado, era una cualidad que tenía el líder, inspiraba confianza a casi todos, así que no dudo en sincerarse, sabía que Optimus no diría nada, que nadie más sabría porque al líder autobot no le motivaba el morbo ni la curiosidad. Tan solo quería ayudarle. –el…trato de matarme.

-pero también vino a salvarte.- le murmuro, aquello había sido un suceso muy comentado, no había registros de que un decepticon encabezara un rescate. –aunque iba en contra de sus principios.

-no…-sus ópticos comenzaron a lubricar, amenazando con derramar algunas lágrimas. Se paró firme y miro al camión a los ojos. –cuando te importa alguien…cuando unes tu chispa con alguien, se supone que…- sus labios temblaron suavemente. –Se supone que viven el uno para el otro, que estarán unidos para siempre….que sus chispas ahora son una y que…se aman.- las primeras lagrimas brotaron suavemente. –no debería haber tratado de dañarme, no debería haber levantado su arma contra mi….ni siquiera debería haber pensado en lo que hizo!

-Blurr…- Optimus puso su mano en el hombro del corredor, pero no hayo las palabras para reconfortarle.

-no…-asistió el deportivo limpiando las sutiles gotas de lubricante de sus mejillas. –él…él estuvo jugando conmigo desde el principio, todos esos ciclos que paso en Cybertron…todos esos momentos que estuve a su lado, idiotizado…no eran más que mentiras...todas esas palabras de amor, todas esas caricias, no eran más que una estrategia para obtener la información que deseaba.- sus ópticos se fijaron en los del líder autobot. –no fui más que un juego…

Él corredor celeste se recargo en el pecho de Optimus prime, sintiendo como ese autobot le abraza buscando reconfortarle.

El deportivo celeste estaba bastante molesto, había recobrado sus recuerdos y estos se habían mezclado con las vivencias que tenia de Slaveblue. Todo le resultaba tan confuso, sobre todo lo relacionado con Longarm…pero tan solo pensar que había intentado matarle, que había puesto por encima de su amor, la misión que Megatron le había asignado…

De pronto el sonido de una llamada entrante alerto a Optimus que se le requería para una misión.

-porque no vienes, conmigo?- le dijo sonriendo. –te ayudara salir a distraerte un rato.

Los dos autobots salieron, había que investigar una alarma que se había activado en un sector un tanto "privado", una zona derruida que los antiguos líderes habían dejado sin reparar por falta de tiempo. No sacaron ningún arma, no lo consideraban necesario, quizás solo fuera un corto en algún cable.

-con cuidado Blurr, puede que el óxido haya debilitado esta zona.- le advirtió Prime caminando delante. Aquellos pasillo estaba llenos de polvo y escombros y las lámparas no servían desde hacía varios cientos de ciclos.

Blurr parecía una pequeña proforma, miraba con curiosidad aquellos lugares tan desolados, disfrutando el estar en compañía de los autobots, se sentía tan diferente allí, era como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo arrastraba, que algo aun le detenía…un lazo del pasado, pero ya no quería saber nada de él. Dejaría que aquella unión se marchitara, era lo mejor.

-esas son pisadas?- pregunto el deportivo al ver unas marcas suaves y un poco erráticas en el piso, bastante visibles gracias al polvo a cumulado a lo largo de los siglos.

-demasiado grandes.- opino el líder. Saco su hacha y se alisto, aquello no le daba buena espina. Le hizo una señal al deportivo y los dos se alistaron para pelear en caso de ser necesario, Blurr el antiguo compañero de Swindle saco los esbeltos cañones, el único recuerdo que había conservado, su espada no era funcional en aquel momento, la luz que despedía podía descubrirles.

Siguieron el camino que marcaban aquellas pisadas, o eso intentó, pues a la mitad de una gran estancia, las huellas desaparecían, como si aquello que las hubiera dejado, como si se hubiera desvanecido.

-queestaocurriendo aquí?- el pequeño espía celeste se aproximó, mirando con cautela. –nopuedendesaparecerasicomoasi.

-no, a menos que sea un…

-modelo aéreo?- una voz serena le callo, seguida de un disparo que dejo a Optimus con las piernas congeladas hasta las rodillas. –es una ventaja de ser un decepticon.

-del techo derruido y lleno de cables y ventilaciones, surgió como una pesadilla un imponente robot, aquella era una silueta bastante familiar.

-Bli…Blitzwing?- Blurr sintió como su cuerpo entero se cimbraba lleno de miedo.

-Slaveblue?- aquel rostro sereno y agradable, dio un giro repentino y dejo surgir al rostro negro, ese tan desquiciado e impredecible. –así que esto era lo que Swindle estaba ocultando? Jajajaja su pequeño "toybot" se cambió de bando?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

XD uuh este capi fue un poco light, OWO Blurr se lo merecía, estuvo bajo mucha presión. Ya era justo y necesario. Yo también TWT apenas logre terminarlo a tiempo

=W= pero no durara mucho. BD nos vemos la próxima semana. Owo ah, recuerden que Blurr ha comenzado a hablar rápido otra vez, n.n por eso salen juntos sus diálogos.


	28. Miedo

=W= hola chicas, XD que semana más pesada he tenido, pero…w no quise dejarlas sin su capítulo semanal. Vengo contando que me cacho mi madre algunas imágenes yaoi de TF y que creí que no me dejaría volver a tocar mi compu en toda la vida….pero sobreviví!

=W= así que aquí lo tienen BD muajajaja

Pasen y disfrútenlo XD niiian

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.! OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 28: Miedo**

-Bli…Blitzwing?- Blurr sintió como su cuerpo entero se cimbraba lleno de miedo.

-Slaveblue?- aquel rostro sereno y agradable, dio un giro repentino y dejo surgir al rostro negro, ese tan desquiciado e impredecible.-¿Qué hace el lindo juguete de Swindle tan lejos de casa?- aquel imponente decepticon se le acerco, haciendo temblar el frágil suelo bajo sus pasos.

-Blitzwing!- Blurr retrocedió, asustado por los recuerdos que tenia de aquel decepticon y chocó contra su compañero congelado.

-Sabes…- aquel rostro desataba en la chispa de Blurr los temores más profundos. Al verlo acercarse, sus piernas comenzar a temblar, golpeando rítmicamente el hielo que cubría las piernas de prime. –Podría terminar lo que empecé aquella vez.

-¿Aquella vez?- Optimus miro a su compañero y lo vio tan aterrado que se dio cuenta de que no podría pelear. –Corre Blurr! Le gritó al tiempo que sacaba su hacha y arremetía como podía contra Blitzwing.

Pero antes que aquella arma tocara al decepticon, este lo termino de congelar.

-Ah…- se quejó el rostro sereno, tocando su frente fastidiado. –Que molestias son las interrupciones, si no es ese bruto de Shockwave son estos autobots.- extendió su mano y sujeto el rostro de aquel pequeño espía autobot. –pero ahora sí, serás mío un rato, después de todo…estas solo.

Pero aquel deportivo logro reaccionar, y sacando su cañón, golpeó al decepticon con sus cañones.

-¡Ah!- Blitzwing cambió de rostro y sujeto al deportivo del cuello. -¡pequeño bastardo!- le apunto sus cañones directo al rostro. –Swindle debió enseñarte que los decepticons son rencorosos. Pero no importa, yo te mostrare.

-Suel…suéltame!- gimió el pequeño autobot disparando sus cañones contra el vientre de su enemigo, logrando que le soltara. Al caer, Blurr golpeo el hielo que aprisionaba a Optimus y le miro, descubriendo que el líder autobot estaba consciente y enviando órdenes.

-¡ahora veras, chatarra!- Blitzwing trato de cogerle otra vez, pero el pequeño escapo haciendo uso de su habilidad, refugiándose en las sombras. –Sal de ahí, pequeña alimaña metálica, aun puedo ser "amable" contigo.

El pequeño salió de su escondite caminando con miedo hacia el decepticon. Temblando y mirándole con sus ópticos presas del miedo.

-eso es, ven acá.- le llamo aquel robot sintiéndose superior. Relamiéndose gustoso de ver que Blurr le obedecía.

-Por…por favor, no me lastimes.- jadeo el deportivo, dejando que las manos de Blitzwing le acariciaran su emblema autobot, tan nueva y limpia, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido, como símbolo de lo que realmente era.

-¿Un autobot? Lo sospechaba.- dijo serio aquel desquiciado decepticon. -eso explica porque causabas tanto revuelo entre nosotros. -los ópticos de Blurr estaban fijos en los del que ahora lo tenía cautivo, como esperando una respuesta o una explicación a lo que le estaba contando. -Nada más excitante que dominar a un autobot.- se agacho y atrajo suavemente a Blurr.

El pequeño deportivo dejo que se le acercara, casi acercando sus labios, y cuando más vulnerable estaba el deportivo, o eso pensaba el decepticon. El pequeño autobot saco su espada y golpeo con ella el vientre de su enemigo, lanzándole contra unos anaqueles llenos de papeles y cajas.

-¡Optimus! – el pequeño levanto su espada contra su cabeza y la dejo caer sobre el otro autobot.

-ahh!- el imponente camión de bomberos se dejó caer, aun entumido por la prisión de hielo.

-Vamos, levántate.- le suplico el corredor mientras le tomaba del brazo y le jalaba tratando de pararle sin mucho resultado. -¡por favor, Optimus!

-¡AAAHHH!- una cortina de fuego se elevó ahí donde había caído Blitzwing y todo lo que quedo al alcance de las lenguas de fuego comenzó a calcinarse. Aquel cuarto se transformó en un infierno en cuestión de segundos. –Voy a extinguir tu chispa Toybot!

Aquella voz le helo la sangre al deportivo, pero el calor que comenzó a llenar el cuarto logro reanimar un poco más al prime.

-estamos atrapados.- le susurro Blurr viendo cómo se levantaba aquel imponente tanque de guerra, tan furioso que parecía una pesadilla emergiendo de lo más profundo del infierno.

-el piso…- Jadeo el camión sintiendo los granos de óxido que había en el piso.

-el…? – la respuesta llego veloz a su mente, se levantó y se puso en guardia, al lado de Optimus.

En cuanto el decepticon comenzó a atacar, fue más que obvio que quería derribar al pequeño corredor, sus ataques se centraron en Blurr. Disparaba sin misericordia, propagando el fuego demencialmente.

-Deja de correr, cobarde!- Bramaba furioso. Pero Blurr agradecía a Primus el ser lo suficiente me veloz para escapar del fuego.

-¡eresmuylento!- le decía el pequeño apareciendo delante de él. -¡Demasiado,comienzoaaburrirme!- le murmuraba al otro instante, apareciendo a sus espaldas. –todos los decepticons son así de torpes?- sonreía, jalando su brazo, desvaneciéndose en el humo.

Blitzwing trataba inútilmente de atraparle, ya tan siquiera de mirarle de frente.

-Vamos, apúrate. – murmuraba nervioso el pequeño deportivo, sintiendo como sus sistemas se alteraban con el calor. Cada vez se movía más lento, era un cambio leve, imperceptible para cualquiera menos para Blurr. Y si a eso le agregabas que el cuarto era devorado por las llamas, eso comenzaba a tornarse difícil.

-¡Ven acá!- Blitzwing le intento golpear con sus llamas, pero nada surtía efecto.

Ante los ojos del decepticon tan solo danzaba una luz celeste.

-ahora Blurr!- grito prime desde un extremo del cuarto.

El deportivo celeste se detuvo en seco, saco sus cañones y al tiempo que disparaba, comenzó a rodear al decepticon. Por instinto, Blitzwing se cubrió, pero ningún disparo logro herirle. Un pequeño tornado comenzó a formarse alrededor del decepticon, devorando el fuego y ahogándolo en sus entrañas.

Desesperado por salir, su rostro serio se impuso y haciendo una aproximación de donde se encontraba el deportivo celeste, golpeo.

Blurr no pudo evitar el impacto y cayó estrepitosamente cerca de Optimus.

Los ópticos del Blitzwing siguieron al deportivo y se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a prime con su haca levantada.

-oh no.- aquel líder autobot dejo caer su arma y una gran grieta se formó en el piso, corriendo como un rio salvaje hasta los pies del decepticon, descascarándose aparatosamente hasta derruirse bajo los pies del Blitzwing.

-corre Blurr!- Optimus prime tomo a su compañero del brazo y le jalo bruscamente, tratando de sacarlo de aquel cuarto antes de que el piso se derrumbara y cayeran a la oscuridad junto con el enemigo.

El enorme decepticon no pudo escapar, cuando se trasformo su temperamento tan impredecible le hizo adoptar la forma de un tanque y callo al fondo…o a alguna parte olvidada de Cybertron. Los dos autobots apenas pudieron sujetarse de unos tubos antes de caer.

-por Primus, que hacia un decepticon aquí?- el imponente cañón ayudo a subir a Blurr, tenía miedo que aquel decepticon lograra salir de ahí.

-no lo sé…-jadeo el pequeño mirando el profundo hueco en el que aun retumbaba el eco de su batalla. –no lo sé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Swindle se había ido hacia un buen tiempo, y para Megatron eso había sido un gran alivio, ya que todo había vuelto a la "normalidad" que Megatron toleraba.

Tan solo Shockwave seguía un poco extraño. Siempre había sido callado, hablaba lo necesario y eso hacia feliz a Megatron; no tener que oír voces molestas que gritaran o le adularan en exceso. Pero desde que el ciclope había regresado a trabajar estaba más callado de lo habitual, ya ni siquiera respondía con el típico "si, lord Megatron" habitual, tan solo menaba la cabeza y obedecía.

No era algo particularmente molesto. De hecho nos e hubiera dado cuenta de no ser porque ya no comentaba su punto de vista acerca de sus futuros planes, ni de las misiones riesgosas, tan solo obedecía. Y eso era bueno, hasta cierto punto…

-Shockwave ya están instalados todos los dispositivos nulificadores?- Megatron espero una respuesta, y el decepticon astado movió la cabeza diciendo que sí, mientras tecleando un comando puso en pantalla un mapa con la localización de los dispositivos. –perfecto.

Al final la operación podría comenzar, tan solo bastaba ajustar algunos insignificantes detalles y seria el plan perfecto. Tendría a toda la base autobots a sus pies!

-AAAH!- un grito saco al líder decepticon de sus pensamientos. Esa ronca y atronadora voz pertenecía a un robot bastante particular, uno que debería haber regresado de su misión desde hacía unos cuatro ciclos.

Los dos decepticons se quedaron esperando, hasta que el psicótico tanque ingreso en la sala de mando. Vociferando cosas inentendibles con sus tres caras casi al mismo tiempo.

-Blitzwing, con un demonio, organiza de una maldita vez esas caóticas personalidades y da el informe de tu misión!- le regaño Megatron cansado de no entender ni media palabra.

-como quiere que me calme? - gruño el decepticon. –no se suponía que hubiera autobots patrullando ahí! Y mucho menos que estuviera el Toybot de Swindle!

Aquello provoco al fin una reacción en el ciclope, levanto la vista y fijo su óptico en el recién llegado.

-qué?- Megatron función el ceño ante la sola mención del edecán que había traído tantos problemas a su base.

-sí, ese pequeño insecto ahora esta con los autobots.- informo el rostro serio, apretando los puños, sintiéndose humillado, pero fue interrumpido por su personalidad histérica. –y parece que a ese lindo chasis ya se trae algo con el líder, Optimus prime.- rio un poco desquiciado. –jajaja le gustan grandes y se nota jajaja…..

La garra de Shockwave le hizo callar, el ciclope la había alargado y le sujeto del cuello, apretando con rencor, impidiendo al otro proferir cualquier palabra. Megatron miraba en silencio, evaluando el comportamiento de su leal soldado, ciertamente era más eficaz, más mortífero pero era más inestable también.

-Shockwave, alista a las tropas, iniciaremos el ataque de inmediato!- bramo Megatron levantándose de su trono, decidido a ganar la batalla de una vez. No podía esperar más, aquella misión tan delicada se veía amenazada si los autobots tenían en sus filas al sirviente de Swindle.

Muy de mala gana, Shockwave soltó a Blitzwing y salió para cumplir con sus órdenes.

-hay que eliminar a esa chatarra de una vez.- se dijo el líder de los decepticons decidido. –tiene demasiada información que podría ser perjudicial para nosotros.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se avecina la pelea más fuerte de toda la historia BD muajajaja. Ahora si Megatron tiene un muy MUUUUUY buen motivo para extinguir la chispa de Blurr, BD y no creo que nadie pueda evitarlo.

=W= kukuku espero este capítulo sea de sui agrado n.n niian =W= y no se preocupen dudo acabar en dos capis, XD así que….*W* sigan disfrutando de esta maravillosa historia XD niian las quiero! Gracias por leer n.n niian


	29. Estrategia Anulada

Hola chicas, XD perdonen el retraso, creo que no quiero terminar la historia por eso me cuesta tanto escribir los capítulos w pero en serio, niian TwT esta historia es parte importante de mi vida. QWQ espero…les haya gustado hasta ahora.

Bueno ya! w aun no es el final así que no tengo por qué ponerme dramática =W= les traigo el capi de esta semanita un poco chiquito pero muy sustancioso n.n niian ;3 esperen a lo que viene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 29: Estrategia Anulada.**

-podrías repetir la última frase?- Sentinel y varios de los lideres autobots miraban confundidos a Blurr y Optimus prime.

-cual ultima parte?- preguntaba fastidiado el corredor azul.

-después de "en los subterráneos".- que era justo la frase con la que habían comenzado a explicar.

El pequeño iba a decir una grosería. Era la tercera vez que les explicaba lo que había pasado.

-Sentinel, por Primus! Tenemos que levantar la seguridad y prepararnos para un ataque!- le protesto el autobot de casco azul y armadura roja.- estamos en riesgo!

-patrañas!- la camioneta azul se mostraba renuente, estaba de malas.

Antes de dirigir sus escuadrones, tenía que ajustar un detalle. Un insignificante detalle que podría echar a perder todo.

-vamos…sal de una vez insignificante insecto.- murmuro el imponente nave aérea, Megatron, relamiéndose ante la idea de lo que destrozaría pronto.

-que haremos?- desde la base, los líderes autobots aun desidia como sería el ataque. Perceptor hacia cálculos en sus máquinas, tratando de calcular la mejor estrategia.

-tendremos que contraatacar.- Sentinel se alisto, sacando su escudo. Y con una señal les ordeno a todos los autobots que se alistaran para la batalla.

-estas seguro de esto, jefecito?-el pequeño Bumblebee miraba con desconfianza a la nube de decepticons que asechaba a lo lejos. –esto no es normal, los decepticons no suelen ser tan suaves con sus ataques

-lo sé, pero no tenemos más opción que defendernos.- Optimus saco se puso su máscara de batallas y saco su hacha. Podría ver al líder de la otra facción parado en la cornisa de un techo mirándolo retadoramente.

-estamos listos, OP.- jazz llego armado y acompañado de Cliff y Blurr.

-cuando digas.- sonrió el deportivo azul sacando sus cañones.

-entonces…- el imponente camión de bomberos alzo su hacha. –AUTOBOTS TRANFORMENSE Y AVANCEN!

Con el valor característico de su facción, los autobot se lanzaron a la batalla. Preparados para defender su base, su ciudad y su hogar. Pero pese a la fuerza del contraataque los decepticons se mantuvieron lejos, planeando a la distancia, disparando sin acercarse. Aquello resultaba extraño para los líderes de los escuadrones autobots, Pero no se detuvieron.

Los ópticos de Megatron divisaron al fin al pequeño corredor y antes que nada pudiera interponerse en el ataque preparo a sus tropas.

-Shockwave, a la izquierda!- le ordeno viendo que el pequeño corredor se acercaba en el grupo del centro. Shockwave estaba ensimismado, y asiento guiando a su escuadrón hacia el flanco izquierdo. –Soundwave a la derecha!- Él se quedaría con Lugnut para supervisar su ataque, y encargarse de eliminar a las alimañas

-Soundwave superior, autobots inferiores.- murmuro el músico mientras sacaba a Laserbeak, dispuesto a cumplir su misión.

Las tropas autobots se detuvieron, refugiándose en la primera barrera, unas láminas de resistente aleación que Perceptor se había encargado de elevar para que pudieran protegerse y atacar. Basto un segundo para que el cielo de Cybertron se llenara de rayos, explosiones y truenos, creados por los ataques de los bandos.

Shockwave no había visto a Blurr, creía que estaba un dentro de la base ocupándose de investigar los motivos del ataque, como debía hacer el departamento de inteligencia. No podía imaginar que el deportivo se había solidarizado con Optimus Prime y está al frente de la batalla, peleando con todo lo que tenía. Así mismo, el autobot azul sabía que Shockwave estaba ahí, podía casi jurarlo, pero no quería verle, aun si era en esas circunstancias tan extremas, rogaba a Primus no verlo.

Dos chispas latían de forma lastimera en aquel campo de batalla, apenas cambiando su ritmo por el esfuerzo y la tensión de la lucha. Pero sin importar la distancia latían al unísono, casi como si se llamaran, como si se buscaran entre toda esa destrucción.

Pero aquella batalla y la ventaja estratégica que les daba la barrera a los autobots no representaban ningún problema para el gran Megatron. Él tenía un as bajo la manga, saco un pequeño control y mientras sonreía altanero como el gran conquistador que era, apretó un pequeño botón, tan insignificante acción que trajo gran ventaja para el ejército Decepticon.

Sorpresivamente todas las armas, todas, hasta las más básicas se desactivaron y no solo eso los escudos y las barreras, también. Pero solo las pertenecientes a los autobots.

-que…que está pasando?- Optimus y Sentinel se miraban sin poder decidir qué hacer.

-nuestras armas…ya no funcionan- perceptor trataba inútilmente de restaurar el sistema de seguridad. Todos los sistemas habían colapsado.

-ahora!- Megatron dio la orden y él fue enemigo se intensificó, derribando a varios autobots.

-que…que está pasando?- Blurr trataba inútilmente de activar sus cañones, pero nada sucedía. De su espalda saco su espada y la blanco, pero esta tampoco tenía su hoja de energía celeste. –que…que ocurre?-

Sus ópticos vagaron por el cielo, mirando con miedo a todos eso decepticons que sobrevolaban el espacio, como vitres a punto de lanzarse sobre un animal moribundo. Y al fin vieron al líder, aquel estaba dirigiendo esa masacre. Le estaba mirando desde la lejanía, le estaba apuntando con su cañón…le estaba apuntando justo a él con su cañón?

La luz purpurea que este despedía hipnotizo al pequeño corredor y le dejo atrapado, completamente en shock como lo hacían los venados de la tierra delante de los faros de los carros, casi posando para la muerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tu sonrisa

Refleja el paso de las horas negras,

Tu mirada

La más amarga desesperación.

=W= que pasara? Tenemos a una facción desarmada, un pequeño autobot asustado al grado de no poder moverse y un enamorado que esta asfixiando su corazón poco a poco…todo está poniéndose difícil.

;3 no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, =W= y si les ha gustado o les ha dado coraje…=W= Dejen un mensajin XD seeeeee


	30. Motivos de guerra

Hoooola chicas BD seeee, al fin termine a tiempo mi capitulo w =W= estoy contenta, tengo muchos proyectos que se vienen tanto de cosplay como de diseño, así que deséenme suerte.

Owo niiian saben una cosa…=W=U ya no tengo idea de cuantos capis faltan XD joder! Pero eso no importa OWO/) FUCK YEAH! Llegue a los 30 capis, gracias a su comentarios seeee w así que hare algo especial por eso.

Que es lo que les gustaría, una imagen de:

a) Slaveblue x shocky

b) Slaveblue x Swindle

c) Shockwave y Blurr

d) BD trio?

Sigan disfrutando de esta linda historia. Y déjenme su votación para el regalo en un comentario n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 30: Motivos de guerra**

El ciclope se acercaba a la base, sin miedo o cordura alguna, se había adelantado en territorio autobot y peleaba mano a mano, contra los autobots usando sus garras como cuchillas, acabando con ellos sin ningún miramiento. El resto de su tropa esperaba atrás, cubriéndole y debilitando sus defensas.

Nada parecía detenerle, ni siquiera los daños que esos autobots le pudieran causar. Estaba ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos, y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque un pequeño autobot logro sorprenderle, y cayó sobre su espalda logrando que soltara al autobot andes de que le arrancara el brazo.

-¡Busquen refugio!- les dijo Jazz a los sobrevivientes, sujetándose bien del cuello del decepticon.

Shockwave trataba de librarse de ese autobot que se aferraba a su espalda como un parasito, y por más que el decepticon le jalaba y le atacaba, no lograba nada.

-¿Por qué…haces esto?- cuando los autobots se habían retirado y trataban de protegerse más atrás, Jazz trato de hablar con el gran ciclope.-¿Por qué estas atacándonos?

El ciclope no respondió, no tenía tiempo de hablar con una basura autobot, estaban bajo una lluvia de disparos, en medio de una batalla.

Todas esas detonaciones causaron una fisura en el piso, una falla que pudo haber pasado desapercibida, de no ser porque estaban en el punto exacto para causar una falla estructural y Shockwave tuvo la mala suerte de pisarla. El metal cedió bajo el peso de los dos autobots y estos cayeron.

La oscuridad los devoro y aunque autobots y decepticons trataron de localizarle, les fue imposible, dentro de aquel hueco parecía haber un campo magnético que impedía la comunicación. Si estaban vivos o muertos era un misterio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El disparo fue certero, un golpe que era capaz de atravesar de lado a lado a cualquier robot, y el pequeño autobot seguía ahí, estático mirando esos ópticos carmesí. Impactado por todo ese odio que el decepticon le tenía.

Pero justo antes que el disparo hiriera al pequeño corredor, una ráfaga naranja se atravesó y desapareció con Blurr detrás de un muro.

-Hey Blurr, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto el jet naranja dejándolo al lado de su hermano-¿Qué paso?

-lo siento.- Blurr se sujetó la cabeza aun aturdido del extremo paseo que acababa de tener –Me…me tomo por sorpresa.

-pues espabila, tenemos que pelear.- le recordó el pequeño azul.

-Vamos hermano, aunque nuestras armas no funcionen, tenemos que detener a los decepticons. Y las dos jóvenes proformas tomaron su forma de vehículo y salieron volando, dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte.

Blurr sonrió, asombrado por el valor que demostraban esos jóvenes.

-si tan solo…- miro sus cañones, un arma fina, bastante costosa; pero totalmente inútiles en ese momento.

Los jóvenes jets volaban peligrosamente cerca de los decepticons peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Valiéndose de estar en su elemento para acercarse y de su habilidad con las piruetas para escabullirse.

-ven acá!- Blitzwing logro atrapar a uno de los jets. –vamos pequeña mosquita, quédate quieta.- el rostro negro sonrió, mientras sujetaba uno delos alerones del jet de fuego. –voy a arrancarte esas pequeñas alas.

-suelta a mi hermano!- Jetstorm se lanzó contra el decepticon, olvidando por completo que sus armas no funcionaban y movió sus brazos intentando lanzar una ráfaga de viento por instinto y…

Milagrosamente lo logro, aquel tornado descontrolo al decepticon y Jetfire aprovecho para escapar.

-hey, como hiciste eso?- Jetfire se acercó a su hermano, impresionado por el despliegue de poder.

-no lo sé.- el jet azul miraba sus manos asombrado, no entendía que había pasado.

-yo quiero intentar!- Jetfire estiro sus brazos y apenas tuvo que esforzarse para que estas se cubrieran de fuego. –WUUUJU! Vamos hermano, acabemos con los decepticons!- rio feliz el chico, y no era para menos, hacia unos minutos no era capaz de crear ni una chispa y ahora, habían recobrado su poder.

Blurr les miraba, sin entender que había pasado. Como es que ellos ya no se vean afectados? El corredor analizo las circunstancias, quizás era por las modificaciones que les habían hecho, esas que eran producto de los experimentos realizados en Starscream. Pero descarto la idea, ellos habían estado sin poderes también, así que debía ser otro factor el que decidía quien peleaba y quién no.

-qué es?- no lograba recordar, su chispa se había bloqueado, muchos de sus recuerdos aún se negaban a surgir. Pero eso no limitaba su intelecto.

Los ópticos de Blurr vagaron por el campo de batalla, desde aquel lugar donde los chicos le habían dejado podía mirar sin problemas la batalla, observando cada detalle con sumo cuidado. Los decepticons no se acercaban, aunque parecían tener rodeados y acorralados a los autobots, se mantenían al margen.

-un perímetro?- surgió una descabellada idea y si podía comprobarla, quizás pudiera ayudar a los suyos. Adopto su modo vehículo y aprovecho su talento para cercarse. Se sorprendió al ver que su velocidad no había sido afectada, que esa era otra pista. –afecta solo armamento?

En un instante tuvo que frenar.

Antes de lograr pasar las barreras de metal que había levantado Perceptor, unos decepticons le detuvieron con una lluvia de disparos, poniendo mucho, quizás demasiado, empeño en detenerlo.

Pero eso no importaba, ahora sabía qué hacer. Metió reversa a fondo y fue a buscar a Optimus prime, algo que no resulto complicado. El gran camión estaba a lo lejos, al frente del ejército, haciendo gala de todo ese talento innato que tenía como líder, manteniéndose firme y calmado pese a la marcada desventaja.

-Optimus!optimus!Optimus!- de un brinco se transformó en robot y se acercó corriendo al lado de los muros. Hasta que algo se atravesó en su camino y le hizo tropezar aparatosamente. –aaauch…- se levantó confundido, mirando que era lo que le había derribado.

Sus ópticos buscaron entre las sombras y al fin logro encontrar aquello que le había derribado.

-se…Sentinel?- sus ópticos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa. –qué haces ahí metido?-

Le pregunto al verlo medio agazapado tras unas placas de metal.

-planeo!...estrategias tácticas!- Al escuchar una voz familiar, el prime se removió un poco nervioso, pero no abandono su escondite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-nnngh…- Shockwave se levantó adolorido, mirando con desinterés aquel lugar, tratando de descubrir a donde habían caído y mejor aún, donde estaba ese autobot?

El decepticon astado levanto la vista y miro el hueco por el que habían caído. Intento llamar a su facción pero había mucha interferencia, debían estar cerca de un almacén de energon. Su mirada regreso al gran túnel que se elevaba hacia la superficie, no sería fácil Salir.

El ciclope alargo sus garras y logro sujetarse de unos tubos, trepando de a poco. Pero entonces sintió como algo le jalaba, bajo la vista y se topó con el ciberninja que se sujetaba de una de sus piernas y le impedía avanzar

-vas a ir a pelear otra vez?- le pregunto el autobot de blanca armadura, jalando con todas sus fuerzas para que le mirara. –que no aprendiste nada?

Shockwave bajo la vista y sacudió su pierna, tratando de liberarse, en ese momento maldecía no poder usar su cañón, deseaba librar se ese autobot ya.

-eres idiota o qué?- Jazz dio un fuerte tirón y logro hacer que Shockwave se soltara y callera de nuevo a aquella habitación derruida. El ciclope le tomo del cuello y preparo su garra para arrancarle la cámara de chipas de una vez por todas –ya…ya perdiste a Blurr una vez, vas a cometer el mismo error?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD uuuuuh si, ahora que se las cantaron directas a shocky que es lo que hará? Seguirá de cabeza dura y dejara que su amor se valla por la borda? Logrará Blurr salir de esta batalla con vida?


	31. Cruda Realidad

Hola chicas! TWT perdonen el retraso pero tuve una semana…agitada y frustrante…u.u pero al menos ya termino y estoy de vuelta en mis deberes cosplayeros y fanfiqueros. Owo sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo XD disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w/)

**Capítulo 31: Cruda realidad.**

-vamos!Yacasillegamos!- Blurr arrastraba a Sentinel prime entre la lluvia de proyectiles que caía sobre su base. Era urgente alcanzar a Optimus, y había sido más o menos sencillo si Sentinel no se negara a dejarle toda la gloria al camión de bomberos.

-apresúrate!- Sentinel sentía las detonaciones muy cerca de su chasis y eso…NO ERA DIVERTIDO!

-siquitaraselfreno,seriamasfácil!- le grito el pequeño esquivando unos baches. –ahiesta!

El deportivo acelero al máximo y cuando estuvo frente al líder freno de golpe, mandando a volar a Sentinel varios metros lejos.

-optimus!optimu!optimus!- el pequeño corredor se acercó agitando los brazos y hablando tan rápido que no se le entendía nada. –, . , !

-Blurr!-el líder autobot le miro sorprendido por la velocidad no había entendí más que dos palabras: perímetro y salir, pero con ello bastaba. –estas seguro de lo que dices?

-claro, tan solo mire a los gemelos.- le señalo el cielo, aquellos jets peleaban sin problemas, con todo lo que tenían.

-entonces…- Optimus miro a Sentinel prime. –Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.- guardo su hacha un instante. –Sentinel ocúpate del as tropas mientras Blurr y yo tratamos de abrir un hueco en la defensa.

-bien.- el arrogante autobot se puso en guardia y miro a su viejo amigo.- no vayas a echarlo a perder, Optimus.- le sonrió. –no quiero tener que ir a salvarte.

-no te preocupes.- le dijo confiado el camión de bomberos. –Blurr, necesito que me lleves hasta el límite de… "esto", si recuperamos nuestros armamentos, entonces tendremos una oportunidad en esta batalla.

-sin problemas, OP.- Blurr se transformó. –engánchate.

Optimus paso a modo vehículo y saco su gancho para sujetarse de la defensa trasera del corredor, pero entonces algo les interrumpió.

Un pequeño compacto amarillo llego derrapando, y poniendo se delante de Optimus le dijo muy decidido.

-yo iré con ustedes.- Bumblebee tenía sus propulsores y sus aguijones listos.

-no Bee, es peligroso.- le objeto el líder autobot, pero el pequeño autobot amarillo no se quitó.

-déjame ir contigo!-le insistió. –Soy el segundo autobot más veloz de todo Cybertron.- hizo sonar su motor con fuerza. –vamos Pupu(1) déjame ir! Ningún decepticon podrá pararme.

Aunque Optimus prime insistió, Bee no se apartó del camino.

-está bien, Bee.- cedió al final. –Tan solo ten cuidado.-

-una carrera azulito?- el compacto amarillo alardeo haciendo sonar sus motores.

-claro Bee, el primero en patear un trasero decepticon gana.- Blurr se colocó al lado de Bee. –en sus marcas…

-listos….- los motores ronronearon. –fuera!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–ya…ya perdiste a Blurr una vez, vas a cometer el mismo error?

Shockwave dudo unos instantes, su garra permaneció inmóvil.

-vas… vas a dejar que lo aparten de tu lado otra vez?- le jadeo dificultosamente.

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, note incumbe.- le siseo, sin soltarle ni aflojar el agarre. Shockwave había estado en el campo de batalla tantas veces que el chantaje psicológico era cosa de todos los días.

-no… no vas a engañarme.- jazz le miro, fijando la vista en aquel óptico tan imponente. Shockwave no se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras. –yo sé que le amas realmente.

-tu que sabes?- Shockwave le lanzo contra una pared. –no deberías desperdiciar tus últimas palabras en esas tonterías.

-yo…-jazz se levantó y miro al ciclope que se acercaba abrazado pro las sombras de ese lugar, haciendo le creer que se trataba de un monstruo.- ustedes eran pareja.

Shockwave no se amedrento.

-unieron sus chispas.- Shockwave le miro como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la creación del universo. –Blurr tenía guardadas unas fotos, las encontramos, y si ustedes unieron sus chispas…lo que sentías por él era real!

El decepticon se detuvo y desvió la mirada.

-él es un autobot, yo un decepticon. Lo que hubo entre nosotros no fue más que una ilusión.- murmuro. –la misión esta delante de todo. Eso del amor y la unión de chispa no son más que cursilerías de autobots

-jajaja en serio? Crees al menos lo que estás diciendo?- rio de buena gana el ciberninja.

-me estas sacando de mis casillas, basura autobot.- le pateo, pero jazz se levantó aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-viniste a rescatarlo.- se sentó en el piso. –viniste tu solo a salvarle, y puedo jurar que fue a escondidas de Megatron, ustedes lo decepticons no hacen rescates y menos de ese tipo, suicidas.- Shockwave no fue capaz de responder. –Red Alert nos dijo que tan solo las suplicas de Blurr le salvaron. Dime Shockwave pro que habrías de perdonar a aun autobot que ya casi estaba desconectado, eh?

-cállate!- Shockwave gruño

-le amas!

-no!- no negaba, no podía ser verdad. Nada de eso era propio de un buen decepticon.

-lo necesitas!- insistió el ciberninja

-claro que no!- el ciclope se sujetó la cabeza, algo en sus procesador le decía que cada palabra que ese autobot decía era cierta, pero llevaba tiempo acallando esa voz. –no fue más que un juego!

-vamos, ni siquiera puedes engañarte a ti mismo.- jazz le hizo frente. –acepta tu realidad! No puedes seguir negando que Blurr tu compañero. Te vi pelear hace un rato parecías un zombie, tan solo la mención de Blurr te ha vuelto a la realidad!

-no importa!- le grito. -lo nuestro no puede ser! Blurr me odia, no quiere verme, me teme!

-el solo está confundido, al igual que tú!-

-es mejor así!- bramo el decepticon sintiendo una opresión en su chispa.- el esta mejor lejos de mí! Asi no podre lastimarlo de nuevo.

-tu no…pero Megatron si.- le dijo el deportivo blanco fijándole la mirada.

-qué?- Shockwave se detuvo un segundo, todo su mondo se paralizo al escuchar aquello. –no, él no está en el campo de batalla, inteligencia nunca está en el campo de batalla!

-Blurr está al frente, el insistió en pelar, está en el escudaron de Optimus.- el ciberninja no dudo. –acaso no lo viste?

La mente de Shockwave reviso los datos de su banco de memoria, había estado demasiado ausente, no se había fijado en nada. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaba por que Megatron les había asignado las ordenes justo en el campo de batalla, y en el último momento; el sabia, Megatron sabía que Blurr estaba en el primer escuadrón, por ello le mando lo más lejos que pudo….lo había planeado desde el principio.

-no…- Shockwave se olvidó del ciberninja y se dirigió al túnel, escalando con velocidad. En su mente solo había una idea y estaba dominando todos sus sistemas sin que nada pudiera evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-disparen!- los decepticons trataban a toda costa de detener a esos tres autobots que se aproximaban al límite del perímetro, pero Bee había resultado ser una gran compañía. Los dos corredores zigzagueaban esquivando los disparos, mientras el auto amarillo se encargaba de entretener a los enemigos, Blurr remolcaba a Optimus.

-listo?- el deportivo vio cerca la valla formada de enemigos y acelero a fondo. Pero cuando estaba cerca de que los decepticons le atraparan dio un giro brusco y el camión de bomberos salió volando hacia el enemigo.

Aun en el aire, Optimus se trasformó ataco a Lugnut, propinándole un buen golpe con el hacha, con el arma completamente funcional. Blurr tenía razón!

-hey Blurr!- el compacto amarillo le mostro al deportivo una rampa creada con escombros, y no hizo falta más para que los dos autobots tomaran esa oportunidad para saltar algunos enemigos y caer fuera del capo de los inhibidores.

-atrápenlos!- gritaron los decepticons.

Blurr se transformó y saco su espada, la sostuvo con fuerza y sin dar oportunidad a que esos decepticons dispararan, comenzó a correr, dejando que sus espada cortara todo a su paso.

-hey! Pedazos de chatarra!- Bee se transformó y les hizo señales a los enemigos para que le siguieran y lo consiguió fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, Optimus prime se había dirigido directo contra el líder de los decepticons, lo que estuviera pasando, Megatron tenía la respuesta. Tan solo había que sacársela, aunque fuera por las malas.

-vamos, si logran atraparme, les dejare hacer lo que quieran conmigo.- les oferto, Blurr mostrando su lindo y peque chasis a los decepticons, aun tenia fresca la enseñanza de Blitzwing "Nada más excitante que dominar a un autobot".

-Sobre el!- clamo un jet, mientras se lanzaba para atrapar a Blurr, estrellándose de lleno contra el suelo cuando este se apartó.

-jajaja, vamosvamos,pónganseserios!-

-ese maldito toybot!- Megatron observaba desde lejos, Optimus estaba ocupado pelando con otro decepticon, así que aún no tenía un oponente fijo. Pero si un objetivo. –Blitzwing, captura a ese sexbot en el acto, vivo o muerto no importa!- murmuro por el comunicador.

-enseguida jefe!- el cambiante decepticon le respondió cambiando el rumbo de su vuelo. –entrega en 20 minutos o es gratis!

-solo tráelo!

-ah vamos, es lo mejor que tienen!- reía de buena gana el corredor, mirando a tres decepticons, magullados y cansados.

-esto nos meas que el principio!- un disparo callo justo detrás de Blurr y le derribo, golpeándole contra un edificio y logrando que parte de este se le callera ensima. Blitzwing aterrizo y se acercó al pequeño autobot. Blurr no era un modelo de batalla, su blindaje no era muy resistente. –ahora a cumplir el encargo.

Megatron estaba disparando su cañón al distancia, disfrutando como el líder de los autobots trataba de mantenerse peleando sin convertirse en el objetivo de los disparos. Cuando del cielo algo callo, una pequeña masa de metal azul, que quedo inerte en el piso

-su pedido, gusta cubitos de energon para acompañar?- le dijo el demente decepticon desde el aire.

Blurr ni siquiera podía moverse, sus sistemas habían colapsado con el golpe tan fatal que había recibido.

-con esto me basta.- apunto su cañón a la cámara de chispa y justo cuando apretó el gatillo, algo jalo su brazo y desvió el tiro. –QUE DEMONIOS?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) en la versión japonesa, hay un mini especial, donde Bumblebee busca un apodo para prime y le llama pupu

w seee que capitulo! *W* quien lo salvo? prime? bee? Jazz? BD Shockwave? O alguien mas? nos hemos quedado asombradas por el desenlace, pero w miia que pasara ahora que para ahora que Shockwave sabe que Megatron desea matar al robot que más ama en su vida? BD no se olviden de dejar un comentario!

Oigan chicas que pensarían de un final alterno? OWO les agradaría

*w* y dela votación del capi pasado…XD

Los resultados son estos:

Trio. 3

Shocky y Slaveblue: 2

Shoky y Blurr: 1.

Asiq ue…XD kukukuku tenemos trio!


	32. Pequeños Sacrificios

Hola chicas, XD ando medio ocupada, estoy en finales de cuatrimestre y con una importante convecino en puerta. OwO pero aun así les traigo el capítulo dela semana. Espero que los disfruten XD me ha costado un inmenso trabajo XD jejeje BD

OWO ojala tengan lindas vacaciones QWQ las mías ya se terminaron, apenas una semana XD pero bueno ya que. OWO pero el próximo fin hay convención y voy a participar XD seee, *W* será la más grande de mi ciudad donde se escoge a la mejor y el mejor cosplayero para ir a la nacional. Deséenme suerte! w

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 32: Pequeños Sacrificios **

-con esto me basta.- apunto su cañón a la cámara de chispa y justo cuando apretó el gatillo, algo jalo su brazo y desvió el tiro. –QUE DEMONIOS?

Los ópticos de Megatron se entornaron con furia al ver lo que había interrumpido su disparo. No podía creerlo, de entre todos lo que había en ese campo de batalla, era el último que esperaba ver.

-como…-las palabras de Megatron sonaban como el eco de una maquina oxidada que se movía lentamente, amenazando con explotar. –como te atreviste, Shockwave? COMO?- el líder decepticon se olvidó por un segundo del deportivo para centrar su furia en su espía.

Aquel grito llamo la atención de los decepticons que estaban cerca y detuvieron sus batallas para mirar con asombro lo que acontecía, era raro el decepticon que osaba desobedecer a Megatron y resultaba un espectáculo macabro ver el castigo que estos recibían

-lo…lo siento, lord Megatron.- El ciclope aparto la garra del cañón de su líder, como si aún no creyera lo que había hecho.

El ciclope astado tembló sutilmente cuando su líder dio un paso hacia él, pero nada pudo hacer cuando la boca del cañón se estrelló contra su cuerpo y le derribo, no intento ni siquiera defenderse, uno no se defiende de ese tipo de golpes, porque lo único que lograría seria tensar más el cuerpo y traería consigo más furia de parte de su líder. Pero en cuento sintió el duro suelo se levantó, aguantando estoicamente su castigo.

-mira a lo que has llegado, te ordene que te alejara de ese maldito sexbot!- Megatron descargo un nuevo golpe en el ciclope. El sonido de aquellos golpes llamo la atención de los autobots que miraban con asombro como ese traidor era castigado. –te

-ese maldito Sexbot solo me ha traído problemas.- Megatron dio un paso al frente y Shockwave se colocó delante del corredor. –mira lo que te ha hecho ese maldito autobot! 

El óptico de Shockwave se posó por un instante en el inerte cuerpo del corredor.

-mírame!- la gran mano de Megatron le obligo a girar el rostro. –estas traicionándome, lo sabes? Eres uno de mis mejores soldados, uno de los más leales decepticons. Y lo estás echando todo a la basura!

-disculpe lord Megatron, pero…-un golpe más hizo callar al ciclope. Su garra se movió involuntariamente y bloquearon el golpe.

-pero nada!- Megatron estaba fuera de sí, lo que había pasado en la base, los conflictos con los otros decepticons y sus distracciones las había pasado por alto. Pero esto…esto ya rallaba en el límite. –no tolerare que comentas más estupideces!

Shockwave, aún bajo el castigo de Megatron, pudo ver que una pequeña mancha amarilla se acercaba, arrastrándose entre los escombros de la batalla, pasando desapercibido aun con su llamativo color.

-Bumblebee?- murmuro su nombre tan bajito que Megatron no logro entender.

-que has dicho?- el líder exigió saber y a no obtener respuesta descargo otro golpe en el pecho del espía. –QUE HAS DICHO? ESTAS DESCONCENTRADO, NISIQUIERA CUANDO TU VIDA PENDE DE UN HILO OLVIDAS A ESE SEXBOT?

-lo siento…lo siento, lord Megatron- jadeo el ciclope, y entonces comprendió porque nadie prestaba atención de aquel bot amarillo, una simple mirada basto para hacerle entender que él y Megatron eran el cetro de la atención de toda la batalla.

Ese pequeño autobot se acercaba para ayudar a Blurr, Shockwave lo sabían bien, podía verlo en la mirada de determinación que tenía el pequeño bee, y si podía ayudarle, quizás Blurr tuviera una oportunidad…quizás Blurr podría, quizás tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir; Porque una vez que Megatron tenía algo en la mira, no descasaba hasta destruirlo. Pero tenía que distraer a Megatron, tenía que captar cada uno de sus sentidos, aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

-blurr….- Clamo su nombre tan claro como pudo y como esperaba, Megatron aumento la fuerza de sus golpes.

Bee se acercó más, apenas le faltan unos metros para poder estar cerca del corredor celeste y nada parecía evitarlo. Ese ciclope estaba dando tan buen espectáculo que nadie prestaba atención al campo de batalla, se defendía apenas y aguantaba cada golpe sin pedir perdón.

-sí que está loco.- se murmuro Bee. –Si pidiera perdón y le prometiera olvida a Blurr, Megatron no estaría matándole.-sonrió un poco al llegar al lado del corredor. –debe quererte mucho.-

Sentinel miraba a lo lejos e impresionantemente aprovecho la distracción de los decepticons para movilizar a los autobots y avanzar hacia el perímetro.

Entre las filas decepticons ya se escuchaba murmullos y comentarios acerca de lo que estaba conteniendo, no podían creer el castigo tan severo que estaba recibiendo Shockwave. El espía siempre había sido uno de los "consentidos", y ahora estaba recibiendo una humillación pública incomparable. Era un espectáculo macabro que les erizaba los circuitos, pero que no podían dejar de ver.

Shockwave pudo ver que el compacto había llegado ya con su pequeño corredor, ahora era cuando más tenía que distraer al líder decepticon, o si no…

-lo…siento…-jadeo tan bajo que Megatron tuvo que acercarse para escucharle.

-que has dicho?- le pregunto pateando su vientre con fuerza.

-lo…lo siento…- le dijo mirando disimuladamente como el deportivo tomaba a Blurr y se alejaba sutilmente con el corredor a cuestas. –Lo siento, lord Megatron.- repitió dejando de proteger su cuerpo, y comenzó a suplicar perdón, a jurar que no volvería a desobedecer, degustando un sabor a mentiras, tan fresco que era casi dulce.

Al ver el castigo terminado, los decepticons intentaron retomar el ataque pero ya era muy tarde, esa pequeña distracción había permitido que los autobots contraatacaran y varios estaban ya fuera del perímetro atacando.

-es bueno que recapacites Shockwave, sería un desperdicio perder un talento militar como el tuyo.- sonrió complacido el gran Megatron. –ahora elimina a esa escoria autobot!- esa sería la última prueba.

-si…si, señor.- el ciclope se levantó, complacido de ver que entre él y Bee había una distancia considerable. Con los sistemas plagados de alertas, Shockwave fue tras el compacto amarillo.

Megatron retomo el mando de sus tropas y maldiciendo el que su estrategia estuviera fallando, se lanzó a la luchan destrozando cuanto autobot osaba posarse delante de sus ojos.

Bee llego al territorio autobot y se refugió cansado tras unos escombros, acomodando al deportivo en un lugar seguro. Sin que el pequeño Bumblebee se diera cuenta, unos pasos lentos y siniestros se aproximaban; no lo sintió hasta que el piso tembló bajo sus pasos…estaba atrás de la lámina de metal que le servía de refugio.

-oh no…-el pequeño cerro los ojos asustado. La lamina se lento apenas unos centímetros y callo de nuevo, zumbando mortecinamente al volver a su sitio. El pequeño corredor se levantó y miro con miedo.

-prepárate para morir, escoria decepticon!-un joven guerrero había derribado a la sombra de una patada, su nombre era Hot Shot y bajo sus lanza llamas se encontraba el espía de Megatron, Shockwave con sus cañones en las garras. –tus últimas palabras? 

El ciclope le miro, o eso parecía, el ciclope estaba viendo la guerra que se desataba encima de ellos, todos esos disparos y detonaciones que le recordaban estrellas fugaces. Daría cualquier cosa por cumplir su deseo…

-me rindo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*W* oh si, BD la batalla esta pareja ahora, los autobots parecen haberse recuperado. Que hará Megatron? Más importante aún… Será cierto lo que dijo el ciclope? Se ha rendido? Lo mataran ahí?

OWO bueno chicas espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado

NOTA: la próxima semana hay convención y voy a participar en ella, pero aun no termino mi traje o.o así que…es posible que no publique el capítulo de la semana, Q_Q tratare de escribirlo, pero si el tiempo se me viene encima, lo dejare para el lunes. QWQ espero puedan perdonarme.


	33. Retirada

Hola, XD jajajaja BD seee me dio tiempo de hacer mi capitulo *W* aah soy tan feliz no las dejare con las ganas QWQ Niian XD me fue muy difícil escribirlo pues tuve mucho trabajo ya algunos problemillas con mis familia y una compañera de la escuela pero….BD Salí adelante XD y en un ratito que tuve me puse a escribir n.n niiian

Así que ya no los entretengo jejeje XD pasen a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 33: Retirada**

-me rindo…

-y realmente crees que caeré en ese juego?- el joven autobot pego su cañón de fuego a la cabeza del ciclope, dispuesto a desconectarle sin misericordia.

-me rindo.- repitió cerrando su óptico para recibir el golpe, no le importaba.

–despídete de esta vida, maldito decepticon!

-espera!- Bumblebee salió de su escondite. –no le hagas daño, ya no quiere pelear!- tenía miedo de lo que estaba diciendo, no podía creer que estuviera defendiendo al desgraciado espía que tantos problemas le había causado, pero le había visto pelear, le había visto defender a Blurr a costa de su propio chasis…así que esperaba no estar equivocado.

-espero que no te equivoques, Bee.- le murmuro el mayor apartando sus cañones con lentitud.

El ciclope extendió las garras, dejándolas frente al autobot esperando ser esposado. Un poco sorprendido por aquello, Hot Shot saco unas esposas de éxtasis y con rapidez las puso en las garras del ciclope, dejándolo inmóvil e indefenso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-AAAAGH!- Megatron tenía su espada en alto, peleando contra su gran enemigo, Optimus prime en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, resintiendo la ventaja numérica poco a poco. Pero no quería rendirse, había llegado muy lejos como para hacerlo.

Ninguno de los hábiles líderes se había percatado de la inusual tormenta eléctrica que estaba sobre ellos, en el cielo, los rayos ya iluminaban el cielo y los truenos se mezclaban con el ruido de los cañones.

-ríndete ya, Megatron.- Optimus Prime, no se dejaba amedrentar por el imponente tamaño del decepticon. Repelía sus ataques con su hacha, atacando con destreza y manteniéndole a raya.

Podría haber sido una batalla eterna, ninguno parecía tener intenciones de rendirse. No hasta que un gran relámpago golpeo la base autobot y toda esta se ilumino violentamente, cegando momentáneamente a quien habían tenido la mala fortuna de mirar.

Y a ese rayo le siguieron muchos otros que caían sobre el campo de batalla, atacando a autobots y decepticons por igual. Uno de esos rayos, aterrizo, a escasos metros de Optimus y Megatron, lanzando a los dos robots lejos.

-autobots, retirada!- el líder se sintió más preocupado por la seguridad de los suyos que por la victoria.

Pero muy por el contrario el líder decepticon trato de tomar ventaja de aquello, mas fue imposible, esa tormenta era intensa y los rayos amenazaban con fundir los sistemas de cualquier robot que osara permanecer bajo sus nubes negras.

-RETIRADA; DECEPTICONS!- grito al fin, haciendo escuchar pro encima del rugido de aquella tormenta. Se transformó y emprendieron la retirada, desapareciendo entre la sombras de Cybertron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aaah….mi cabeza…- el pequeño deportivo despertaba en la enfermería, bajo el tierno cuidado de Red Alert. Se enderezo y sintió una ligera molestia en su espalda.

-no te muevas mucho, tus sistemas sufrieron un grave daño.- el médico le reviso los reflejos de sus ópticos y le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. –tus sistemas aún se están reparando.

-donde…donde están los demás?- pregunto un poco asustado había perdido el sentido a media batalla y desconocía el resultado de la misma.

-se encuentras descansando ya.- le reconforto. –la batalla se detuvo antes de que se decidiera el ganador. Así que los daños no fueron tan graves como se esperaba.

-eso me alegra.- el deportivo sonrió tristemente. –creo que no fui de mucha ayuda.

-vamos Blurr, por lo que me dijo Cliff, fuiste quien hayo el fallo en el plan de los decepticons.- el doctor le acaricio la cabeza. –fuiste muy valiente.

-pero… no pude hacer gran cosa.- dijo triste.

-Blurr, eres un espía, no un robot de guerra.- le dijo agachándose para mirarle. –tu armadura es de aleación más ligera y por lo tanto es más fácil que te lastimen. Así que lo que has hecho es más de lo que indica el deber.

-lo hiciste muy bien, Blurr.- el ciberninja entro a la enfermería sonriendo. –sin ti, OP no hubiera logrado equilibrar las cosas.

-quizás en un futuro podríamos conseguirte un armadura para la batalla.- Red Alert le murmuro.

-gracias.- El pequeño sonrió y junto con jazz salió de la enfermería. –que hacías ahí, jazz?- no le veía herido, y ya no lo estaba, Ratchet le había curado ya.

-fui a buscarte por que…-el autobot de carcaza blanca le miro. –hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-que sucede?- el pequeño dejo que le guiara hasta una terraza. Jazz se había puesto un poco serio y eso no le gustaba. –pasa algo malo?

-pues…-jazz intento pensar como decirle, como explicarle. –Blurr, después de la batalla…Hot Shot trajo un prisionero.

-y…?- el pequeño corredor no entendió que tenía que ver con él, siempre había prisionero de batalla, en ambos bando, unos más afortunados que otros.

-ese…ese prisionero quiero hablar contigo.- al escuchar eso, los sistemas de Blurr se tensaron de inmediato, un decepticon quería verle? Eso no podía ser bueno, no…no podía ser.

-quién es?- el pequeño pregunto sin entusiasmo. De seguro era Blitzwing que quería hacerle alguna propuesta indecorosa o algo así. –que quiere de mí?

-se trata de… Shockwave.-

Los ópticos celestes se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, de entre todos los decepticons que el conocía, su Shockwave era el único que nunca imaginaria capturado, mucho menos por Hot Shot! El ciclope era un guerrero experimentado y muy sanguinario, no dejaría que un simple cadete recién graduado de la academia le capturara.

-no..nopuedeser.- le dijo el pequeño mirándolo con una mezcla de preocupación y dolor.

-él quiere verte.- le dijo jazz, tratando de sonar calmado y razonable.

-no…- Blurr retrocedió, sin apartar la mirada del ciberninja.

-tan solo un instante, Blurr.- le insistió poniendo una mano en su hombro. Pero el pequeño corredor se la aparto de un golpe, uno suave, pero al final con cierta brusquedad.

-no, yo no quiero saber nada de ese decepticon!- le grito nervioso, con sus ópticos a punto de derramar algunas lagrimitas de lubricante.

-el dejo que le…

-NO,NOQUIEROSABERNADA;NADA!- su voz resonó por los pasillo y el desapareció en un instante corriendo tan veloz como su cuerpo se lo permitía, incluso más, sintiendo como sus sistemas aun resentidos por el daño de la pelea protestaban pero no le importó.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta de los calabozos se abrió lentamente, dejando paso a aquel ciberninja. Se acercó a la única celda que estaba ocupada en esa zona. Ese privilegio le había sido otorgado por el mismo Optimus Prime, no podía dejarlo en libertad, no…después de todo era un enemigo y había matado a varios autobots en esa batalla. Pero le habían puesto en un área aislada, lejos de cualquiera que pudiera enterarse de lo que había pedido con sus últimas palabras.

-no pude cumplir lo que me pediste.- le dijo un poco decepción el ciberninja. No se acercaba la celda, no podía confiar del todo en aquel ciclope.

Aquel enorme ciclope, se levantó pesadamente de la plancha metálica que le servía de cama de recarga. Se movía lento y no por que estuviera herido, sino porque sentía una opresión en su pecho, había hecho algo que nunca había creído posible, por algo tan banal como el amor…

-es más que lógico que no quiera verme.- murmuro mirando al ciberninja.

-está un poco confundido y no creo que sea para menos.- le aseguro. –pero si llegaste aquí solo para verlo…lo traeré.

El ciclope asintió y miro como aquel autobot se alejaba. No era como que tuviera mucha fe en aquel autobot, pero jazz le había ido a ver y le había dicho que llevaría Blurr, que era una promesa…pero Shockwave no lo creía del todo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo w -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

=W= ahora que shocky ha dejado a los decepticons que pasara? Blurr aceptara bajar a verle? Es que todo se tornara sencillo desde ahora?

Ajajajajaja XD eso ni yo me lo crei jojojo pero ya veremos que trae el destino


	34. Compasión

Hola, perdón el retrazo, se me apago el cerebro y no logre sacar ni una letra en varios días XD pero me forcé este fin y lo termine owo niiian espero sea de su agrado, lo hice extra dramático para compensar la tardanza XD

*W* niian disfruten la lectura XD los quiero OWO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w9 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 34: Compasión**

-nhh…-el deportivo celeste estaba sentado, ayudando a Optimus prime con algunos trabajos. Pero se había detenido sorpresivamente, su pecho dolía, dentro de su cámara de chispa sentía algo extraño.

-te encuentras bien?- Bumblebee se acercó al verlo apoyarse en el escritorio y bajar el rostro. –azulito?

-ah…si...- el corredor se tocó el pecho, justo sobre su insignia autobot, justo sobre su chispa. –solo…fue una pulsación extraña.

-por que?- el chiquillo le pregunto preocupado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del deportivo azul. –estas herido aun? Tienes alguna falla?

-no…yo…no sé qué ocurre.- eso era un mentira, en su procesador estaba bien clara la imagen de un decepticon.

-Pupu dice que la chispa a veces duele.- el pequeño se sentó a su lado. –cuando extrañas a tu compañero o cuando él está en peligro. Las chispas se comunican aun cuando estén lejos.

-Optimus te dijo eso?- el deportivo se levantó, la sensación aun pulsaba en su pecho, pero se hacía más débil, más suave.

-sí, a veces a mí me duele.- sonrió el pequeño deportivo amarillo. –es cuando sé que estoy preocupando de más a Optimus.

Blurr se quedó mirando, había oído rumores de que Bee estaba saliendo con alguien, aunque...sería posible que ese alguien fuera Optimus Prime?

-tu…y el…?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin

-eh?- el compacto amarillo le miro y sonrió con cierto aire de malicia.- si pero no le digas a nadie, es un secreto.- el líder autobot era muy reservado con sus relaciones personales y varias veces le había pedido a Bumblebee que no dijera nada, aquello podía ser peligroso, sobre todo si esa información caía en manos de los decepticons.

-Bumblebee…- el imponente camión de bomberos se acercó meneando la cabeza, y sonriendo un poco, como un padre que va a reprender a su hijo por una travesura. El pequeño compacto amarillo le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiño un ojo. –deja que Blurr recupere el aliento.

-perdón.- le murmuro mientras se apartaba y dejaba que Optimus se sentara cerca del corredor, apresurándose para sentarse en las piernas del mayor con un gesto de inocencia.

-que es lo que sientes Blurr?- le pregunto el líder mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño amarillo.

-siento…-el corredor cerro los ojos. –siento frio…y soledad…

-entonces no es un malestar físico.- clavo sus ópticos en el deportivo. –aun lo extrañas?

-no…- murmuro Blurr desviando la mirada, sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

-pero el si te extraña a ti.- el corredor trato de ignorar esas palabras, no quería saber nada de ese decepticon, estaba resuelto a olvidarle y dejarle en el pasado.

-ese es su problema.- toco su pecho con delicadeza. –yo no planeo volver a caer en sus mentiras.

-pero tu chispa te dice que no es mentira, no es así?- el pequeño Bee se acostó en su pecho, jugando, delineando con sus dedos las marcas de batalla de la armadura de prime. –él te está llamando y lo hace de la forma más sincera del universo.

-sincera mi carburador.- murmuro el corredor. Se levantó y miro al líder por el rabillo del ojo. –necesito estirar las piernas, regreso en un rato.

Avanzo lento, mirando el camino que recorrían sus pasos, y al llegar a la puerta, Optimus le detuvo.

-las chispas no mienten Blurr. Las bocas lo hacen pero las chispas no.- tras decir eso, la puerta se cerró y Blurr quedo solo en un pasillo.

La respiración del deportivo se hizo irregular, aun se ponía nervioso en los pasillos, más cuando estaban así de solos, así que apresuro sus pasos, no quería quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

Llego a la salida y se encontró con Jazz.

-hey Blurr, quieres ir por energon?- le pregunto acercándose con esa sonrisita amable, esa que te hacia confiar en el al instante.

-claro.- no se negó era su amigo, no tenía porque.

-entonces apúrate, Cliff nos espera afuera.- le jalo suavemente y el deportivo le siguió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-habla de una vez, dinos que fue lo que usaron.- Sentinel trataba de interrogar a Shockwave junto con Optimus prime, sin mucho éxito.

-no…-murmuraba en un tono tan bajo y casi inaudible el ciclope

-por favor.- le pedía por vigésima vez OP.

-no, yo me rendí, pero nunca dije nada de traicionar a mi facción.- les respondió mirando sus garras, sentado en un rincón de su celda. Esperando un milagro que quizás no se merecía.

-AAh, decepticon tenías que ser!- Sentinel se arto y salió de aquel lugar.

El gran camión de bomberos se acercó a la barrera que delimitaba aquella celda, y el ciclope apenas levanto la vista, había algo que le hacía sentir culpable por aceptar las comodidades que es autobot le había dado…y peor aún pagarle con su silencio cuando pretendía ayudarle, pero no era un traidor, no; en el tiempo que llevaba ahí encerrado se había dado cuenta. No era un traidor, solo estaba enamorado.

-el…me dijo lo que hiciste.- Optimus trato de no alterarle. –que casi le matas. Aun así, creo que le amas, y quizás serias un buen autobot

-él no te lo dijo todo.- Shockwave no iba a poner en duda su lealtad. –Yo le mate…- el líder autobot le miro un poco sorprendido. –no tengo idea de porque no murió, pero Swindle fue quien le reparo. Yo no podría ser un autobot ni aunque volviera a nacer.

-eso lo dudo, mira lo que has hecho.- aquellas palabras resultaban más duras para el ciclope delo que el líder autobot pudiera pensar. Había desobedecido órdenes, se había opuesto a Megatron…y se había dejado capturar.

-lo hice por el…- jadeo sintiendo como su chispa pulsaba angustiada, era como si quisiera salir de su pecho para ir con Blurr y dejarle morir ahí, eso estaría bien, si estaría tan bien. –solo por él. Quiero verlo y… después pueden hacer conmigo lo que quiera, desactivarme, torturarme, y no importaría.

-no digas eso, no somos decepticons.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-aah por favor, Jazz.- el pequeño deportivo estaba sentado entre Cliffjumpper y el ciberninja, no tenía forma de escapar. –no quiero saber nada de él…nunca mas

-vamos, al menos escucha lo que él tiene que decirte.- el compacto rojo puso una de sus manos en el hombro del corredor. –es importante.

-está bien…-el deportivo azul cedió. No creía que nada de lo que le dijeran pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Blurr, Shockwave quiere hablar contigo.- le dijo suavemente. –creo que es algo importante

-en serio?- el deportivo jugaba con su vaso de energon.

-sabes que es prisionero cierto?- le pregunto Cliff y el corredor asintió. –y sabes que se dejó capturar?

-el que?- asombrado el deportivo levanto la cabeza.

-él no fue capturado en batalla y mucho menos vencido. El dejo se entregó.- jazz le hizo mirarle, aunque no era necesario, el espía azul estaba ahora concentrado en cada una de las palabras que decía el ciberninja. –él se rindió y solo por ti.

-no…el…el no pudo…- Blurr miro a jazz y luego a Cliffjumpper, no era posible eso que decían.

-sí, Blurr, él dejo que Hot Shot le capturara, además… Shockwave se enfrentó a Megatron para salvarte.- jazz pudo ver como los ópticos de Blurr se abrían llenos de asombro y confusión. –Bumblebee es testigo de ello.

El deportivo azoto las manos en la mesa y se levantó.

-por favor, habla con el.- le suplico el ciberninja, pero el deportivo azul no respondió se abrió paso y salió de ahí –BLURR! BLURR, ESPERA!

Pero el deportivo desapareció.

-crees que valla a verle?- Cliffjumpper se quedó junto con jazz, pensando si realmente estaban haciendo lo correcto

-eso espero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ciclope permanecía sentado en su celda, no podía sacar la imagen del pequeño deportivo de su cabeza, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba y tenía bien claro que quizás nunca aceptaría verlo. No lo culpaba, se había aprovechado de su amor en tantas ocasiones….

-Blurr…- su chispa se estremeció agónica, lo extrañaba, sentía como si muriera lentamente.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y el decepticon no se molestó en mirar seguramente era jazz, escucho los pasos acercándose y cuando se detuvieron, el ciclope levanto la vista y lo que vio le hizo estremecer.

-Blurr…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh si, XD Blurr fue a verlo al fin, BD pero si lo perdonara no es seguro *W* que es lo que ocurrirá a ahora? Megatron dejara que su espía se valla?

BD dejen un review y quizás se los diga XD jojojo


	35. Redención

Hola, XD wii perdonen el retraso owo miiia es un capi largo XD y romántico, cosa que me causa conflictos XD jajajaaj el amor no me fluye igual de rápido que el drama, por eso tome un poco más de tiempo OWO miaaa pero espero que este capítulo les encante BD niiian

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios QWQ me hacen muy muy feliz niian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! XD seee-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 35: Redención**

El ciclope permanecía sentado en su celda, no podía sacar la imagen del pequeño deportivo de su cabeza, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba y tenía bien claro que quizás nunca aceptaría verlo. No lo culpaba, se había aprovechado de su amor en tantas ocasiones….

-Blurr…- su chispa se estremeció agónica, lo extrañaba, sentía como si muriera lentamente.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y el decepticon no se molestó en mirar seguramente era jazz, escucho los pasos acercándose y cuando se detuvieron, el ciclope levanto la vista y lo que vio le hizo estremecer.

-Blurr…?

El deportivo estuvo a punto de retroceder y salir de ahí tan veloz como había entrado. No quería pensar que había allí, porque de hacerlo tan solo se convencería de que era una estupidez, que ese ciclope no se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

-hola lon…Shockwave.- su voz era fría y monocorde, sus ópticos se negaban a mirar directamente al óptico del decepticon.

El ciclope no sabía que decir, lo había estado pensando todo ese tiempo y ahora que le tenía enfrente no sabía que decir. Se levantó y se acercó con pasos suaves y lentos, no quería asustar a su pequeño Blurr.

-Blurr…- su garra se levantó y toco la barrara que le contenía.

El pequeño autobot retrocedió un paso asustado, pero se obligó a permanecer allí.

-que es…que es lo que querías decirme?- apenas un vistazo rápido le bastó para hacer que su chispa latiera como loca, una voz en su procesador comenzó a clamar por su compañero. –Apresúrate o me iré de aquí…- sus manos temblaban suavemente, pero no dejaría que Shockwave le viera flaquear.

-yo quiero aclarar las cosas.- su chispa rogaba, gritaba que le amaba, que le necesitaba. Pero sabía que si se lo decía así, tan directo, lo único que conseguiría seria asustarle. E l deportivo no parecía creer una sola palabra de lo que el ciclope decía. –y… suplicar tu perdón.

Aquellas palabras lograron llamar la atención del corredor. Shockwave no era de los que hablaban mucho y era aún más raro verlo suplicar.

-como sé que… no volverás a engañarme?- le miro con desconfianza, en sus ópticos tan dulces e inocentes se podía apreciar un aire de oído. –No sería la primera vez que lo haces, ya tienes…práctica en eso.

Aquello fue como una puñalada para el ciclope.

-lo sé, yo…te use mucho tiempo.- no podía negarlo, se había acercado a él para sacar información, para poder aparentar mejor. –no voy a mentir, no tendría razón para estar aquí si te llenara el procesador de engaños.- lo que iba a decir, le costaba trabajo, pero necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho.

Blurr escuchaba con una opresión en su pecho. Se forzaba a escuchar, necesitaba hacerlo. Su chispa clamaba por su compañera, pero no cedería fácil, ya no quería sufrir más.

-al principio no tenía intención de salir contigo.- Shockwave suplicaba a Primus que el corredor le escuchara, que no se marchara antes de poder explicarle, antes de poder decirle cuanto le amaba y logra que le creyera. –después me di cuenta que eras una buena coartada para mis salidas y que eras uno de los espías a los que Ultra Magnus le tenía más confianza, era el señuelo perfecto, inocente e influyente, eras alguien que podía observar y manipular fácilmente.

Si, Blurr podía recordarlo y lo entendía ahora. Nunca había hecho muchas preguntas y cuando alguna surgía, Longarm lo engatusaba con besos y le hacía olvidar. Lo entendía bien, era un estúpido autobot, si, lo era; se había dejado manipular tan fácilmente, había sido un títere en sus garras.

-pero todo me salió mal.- Shockwave bajo la mirada y toco su insignia decepticon. –pensé que solo estaba usándote, pensé que podría desecharte cuando quisiera, que en cuento encontrara un nuevo juguete con mas conexiones o beneficios te botaría como basura.

La chispa de Blurr comenzó a doler, necesitaba a su compañera, le llamaba con desesperación, la chispa de Shockwave le llamaba con fuerza agonizando lentamente, sufriendo en soledad.

-cuando me mostraste tu chispa… yo quise tomarla entre mis garras y apretarla para verte agonizar. Pero no pude…- tan solo recordarlo le hacía sentir escalofríos. –mi chispa se revelo para ti…-Blurr al fin le miro al óptico. –yo creí que aunque nuestras chispas se hubieran unido, no significabas nada para mí. Incluso...intente meterme con otros robots para probármelo…

El pequeño deportivo sintió como su chispa se oprimía dolorosamente en su pecho, tan solo imaginarlo le dolía, muy en el fondo anhelaba ser lo único que ocupaba la mente del ciclope, suficiente era ya pensar que ante todo lo que el ciclope deseara estaba Megatron.

-no importo con quien lo intentara, yo… sentía como si fuera a morir…- su garra intento tocar el pecho del deportivo, pero la barrera lo detuvo. –mi chispa solo desea estar contigo…

-si… lo que me dices es cierto…- Blurr sintió como unas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. –por qué…por qué intentaste matarme?- trato de controlarse pero tan rolo evocar esos instantes con su procesador le hacía temblar. –por qué…Shockwave?

Eso iba a ser lo más difícil de explicar, pues ni el ciclope lo entendía del todo.

-fue la adrenalina... los nervios de que la misión de mi vida acabara en un instante.- Shockwave había pasado demasiados ciclos al servicio de Megatron, siempre había estado primero que nada el cumplir sus órdenes, incluso su vida. –cuando llegaste y me dijiste que sabias donde estaba el espía…yo perdí los estribos y actué por instinto, hice lo primero que paso por mi mente…

-y por eso me intentaste matarme?-

El ciclope asintió sintiéndose avergonzado.

-no pude razonarlo hasta tiempo después. Pero…yo creí que ya no había nada que hacer, creí que te había matado…- Blurr se estremeció y sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo. –con el paso del tiempo, me arrepentí de mi estupidez, podía oír tu voz en mis sueños de recarga, mi chispa se estremecía y casi podía sentir tus manos y tu presencia a mi alrededor. Creí que me volvería loco…- el ciclope pego su cabeza a la barrera. –y después, te vi en la nave de Swindle, supe al instante que eras tú, y quise llevarte conmigo, pero él no me dejo, supongo que sabía…sospechaba que era lo que yo quería de ti…

-querías usarme de nuevo…- le reprocho el corredor con odio.

Pero Shockwave meneo la cabeza negando.

-claro que no, trate de enmendar mi error, trate de acercarme a ti!- estaba desesperado, no hallaba las palabras, no encontraba la forma de convencerle. -cuidaba de ti a cada instante, te vigilaba y me aseguraba de que ningún decepticon tratara de hacerte daño. Tú no me querías cerca, yo…yo no quise forzar las cosas. Quería que te acercaras cuando te sintieras seguro… ya no lo recuerdas?

-si…- el deportivo bajo la mirada, lo hacía…Shockwave había estado ahí para protegerle siempre, le había defendido de Blitzwing y de los jets cuando les habían atacado, incluso se había opuesto a Megatron por salvarle…quizás... tan solo quizás…si era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo. –pero y si Megatron te pidiera que me mataras?- le pregunto finalmente.

-ya lo hizo…es uno de los motivo de que yo esté aquí.- le murmuro. El corredor celeste se asustó, temiendo que buscara matarle en cuanto se descuidara.

-entonces tú te dejaste capturar para…?- antes de que pudiera terminar su frase el ciclope le interrumpió.

-no, no fue eso. Yo deje que me capturaran para quedar lejos de sus órdenes…-le murmuro con cierta vergüenza, dejando de lado sus principios decepticons. –ya te perdí una vez, no dejaría que eso me volviera a pasar.

El ciclope abrió lentamente la cámara de su chispa, era algo que no podía controlar anhelaba más que nada sentir el tacto de su compañera.

-pero… dejaste todo por…?

-por ti.- Shockwave abrió su cámara de chispa y acerco su pecho a la barrera que le contenía. –era la única manera en que podría estar cerca de ti, aunque tú no quisieras verme, yo me sentiría más cerca y… eso…me haría…feliz

El deportivo acerco su mano a la barrera, se sentía muy cálido aunque la barrera no lo dejara tocar directamente, la chispa de Shockwave pulsaba suave y delicioso, como si se frotara contra su mano.

-Blurr…- el espía de Megatron se estremeció, ese minúsculo detalle bastaba para alterar sus sistemas y hacerle sentir tanta paz que casi olvidaba que se encontraba preso. –podrás…perdonarme algún día?

Esas palabras resonaban en el procesador del pequeño autobot. Podría? Quería hacerlo? Aquello era algo tan difícil, se sentía herido y traicionado pero…aun así anhelaba sentirse protegido en los brazos de ese decepticon, su chispa enloquecía de felicidad con solo mirarle.

-yo…- desvió la mirada un instante, tratando de pensar fríamente, de no escuchar solo a su chispa; no, no tenía que pensar las cosas muy bien. –las chispas no mienten…eso me dijo prime.- una sonrisa se escondió en sus labios y tratando de mantenerse serio le pregunto. –me amas?

-más que a mi vida.- le murmuro Shockwave, mientras su chispa pulsaba con más fuerza reafirmando la idea de cuánto le necesitaba.

-te perdono Shockwave.- el deportivo sonrió tiernamente. –pero vas a tener que ganarme otra vez, no caeré en tus brazos así de fácil.

El ciclope asintió, no había problema si tardaba mil años, estabas bien si estaba a su lado.

El pequeño corredor se acercó a la barrera y dejo un suave beso en ella, justo donde se encontraba la chispa del decepticon.

-tengo que irme.- le murmuro con un aire de tristeza, pero en sus labios aun permanecía aquella inocente sonrisa. –tengo que volver a mi trabajo.

-volverás?- le pregunto el ciclope mientras cerraba la cámara de su chispa.

-quien sabe.- el deportivo dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-lo perdono?- Bee estaba trepado en una silla, mirando la pantalla de un monitor con sumo interés.

-sí, parece que ese cabeza dura de Shockwave logro hacerlas cosas bien.- Cliffjumpper estaba al lado del compacto amarillo, con un cubo de energon en la mano.

-se tardó bastante.- jazz estaba de pie pirando, sonriendo al ver que su amigo no había errado al entregar su chispa a aquel decepticon. –Creo que me debes unos créditos, Cliff.-

-ah, no puedo creerlo, no creí que Blurr pudiera dominarle.- se quejó el compacto rojo mientras le extendía una tarjeta al ciberninja

-crees que hagan unión de chispa?- el pequeño Bee se acercó más a la pantalla. Admirando con asombro el semblante salmado y dichoso de aquel ciclope, lo había visto varias veces en la academia y nunca había estado ni remotamente cerca de lucir así.

-quien va a hacer unión de chispas?- aquella voz helo la sangre de los dos autobots mayores. Y al volver la vista al umbral dela puerta sus terrores se confirmaron, el mismísimo Optimus Prime les estaba mirando. –y bien? Pueden decirme que hacen en la sala de las cámaras de seguridad?

-cuidábamos a Blurr.- le respondió el pequeño muy seguro de lo que decía. –no dejaríamos que Shockwave le hiciera algo, que tal si le hacía llorar o trataba de abusar de él.

-ah sí?- el mayor dudaba. –y po que no los vigilaban desde la celda?

-era peligroso?- le dijo bee sonriendo

-no los hubiéramos dejado hablar a gusto?- opino jazz

-fuera de aquí, los guardias tienen que continuar su labor!- les regaño. Y ante tal orden los autobots salieron corriendo de ahí. Prime se acercó y miro la pantalla donde se podía ver al ciclope parado aun en la barrera, mirando la puerta como si esperando que el deportivo regresara. Una sonrisa de formo en sus labios, pero se desvaneció al instante. –esto no es más que el principio, vas a tener que esforzarse mucho para estar juntos.- tenía una ligera opresión en su pecho, un presentimiento nada agradable, algo le preocupaba y esperaba solo estar un poco paranoico.

-qué esperas Pupu?- el pequeño carro amarillo se asomó, como el buen gatito curioso que era. –tú también estas de curioso?

El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír y salió, tendiéndole la mano a su pequeño compañero.

-vamos Bee, hay cosas que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo! BD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh si, *W* niian ahora que Blurr ha perdonado a Shockwave, podrá este demostrarle cuanto le ama? Podrán vivir su amor en paz? Oh prime, tendrás razón para estar preocupado? Acaso este par de amantes no han sufrido suficiente ya? BD que terrible sombra se avecina hacia ellos?


	36. En confianza

=w= buenas noches/ mañanas/tardes chicas XD jujujuju =W= Espero no hayan sufrido por mi ausencia, tuve ciertos problemillas para ponerme a escribir entre ellos el que no quiero terminar la historia opero en fin. OWO al fin después de dos semanillas de "descanso" (¬¬ que a mí me trajeron trabajando como burro) les dejo este lindo y dramático capitulo disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 36: En Confianza **

-uuuh, mírate.- jazz molestaba al pequeño deportivo que le había llevado unos papeles. Mientras le sonreía desde su lugar, mirando con diversión ese sonrojo que delataba su estado de ánimo. –tenia siglos que no te veía tan feliz.

-que?que?dequemehablas?yonosequeinsinuas,jazz!- el autobot de carcaza celeste trataba a toda costa de disimular el sonrojo de su rostro, pero si no era por el rubor de sus mejillas, el temblor de sus piernas le delataba también. Estaba nervioso, y se le notaba, pero también estaba más contento, como si la vida hubiera vuelto a tocar su chispa.

-sí, azulito, cuéntanos.- el pequeño compacto amarillo, pareja de Optimus Prime, sonreía malicioso mientras codeaba a su compañero. –ya te das besitos con Shockwave?- parecía inocente, demasiado inocente pero Blurr sabía que el chiquillo era muy despierto y curioso…todo un demonio.

-BEE!NODIGASESO!- el corredor termino de sonrojarse, su cara tenía un color que podría haber opacado la armadura de su compañero Cliffjumpper, su chispa latía como loca al escuchar el nombre de Shockwave y si no se controlaba comenzaría suspirar como protoforma enamorada.

-y como van las cosas?- el ciberninja era un poco más discreto pero se notaba que deseaba saber cómo le estaba yendo a su "nuevo" amigo en la reconquista del deportivo celeste, pues aunque bajaba con regularidad a ver al ciclope este era de pocas palabras. –aun sigues enojado con él?

-yo…pues….-trato de controlarse, necesitaba aguantar los nervios. –un…un poco.- le respondió con la chispa pulsando suavemente en su pecho y una sonrisa serena en el rostro. Aunque era mentira, ya no estaba enojado, no podía estar enojado con su pareja, con el único robot que hacia latir su chispa. –pero…creo que al fin le estoy conociendo realmente.

-en serio?- los dos autobots le miraron con curiosidad.

-no seas mentiroso, si se la pasan besuqueándose, o no?- el pequeño autobots amarillo gustaba de molestar a Blurr, hasta verlo casi explotar de vergüenza. Era muy divertido verlo salir de su seriedad. –Blurr y Shocky, sentados en un árbol, besándose!- canturreo contento.

-BUMBLEBEE!- Blurr callo poniendo su mano sobre sus labios, sintiendo que no podía estar más avergonzado, no tenía idea de cómo es que ese pequeño se había enterado de su relación con Shockwave estaba retomando su rumbo, pero cuando lo hiciera, le haría pagar con intereses!

-tranquilo Blurr, quiere molestarte un poco.- jazz reía de buena gana. El día había estado pesado y la visita del corredor le había alegrado el día.

-aaah…-resignado a que sería la burla del corredor amarillo durante un buen rato, Blurr le soltó, dejando que se escabullera de sus manos para esconderse tras jazz. –creo que es hora de irme.

-te está esperando no?- el ciberninja miro el reloj, era la hora del descanso, un buen momento para la recarga de energon.

El deportivo murmuro un "si" y desapareció veloz, antes de que el pequeño Bumblebee comenzara a cantar de nuevo. Camino por los pasillos más desolados de la base, bajando hasta las celdas como lo había estado haciendo durante días, sentía miedo aun, pero las paredes ya no se movían, poco a poco iba dejando atrás ese miedo. Los guardias le dejaban pasar, ya ni siquiera preguntaban a qué iba, ya sabían que se acercaría a la celda del ciclope y que se quedarían ahí unos dos ciclos, platicando con el decepticon. Optimus Prime había ordenado que le permitieran el acceso, el líder autobot habría querido hacer más por aquella pareja pero no podía liberar al decepticon.

-hola Shockwave.- sus labio se curvaron en una sonrisa serena con tan solo ver al ciclope. –te traje un poco de energon.- se acercó a la barrera de la celda, en una de las esquinas había un pequeño conducto por el que podían suministrarse alimento a los prisioneros.

El imponente ciclope se levantó y fue presuroso al límite de su celda, emocionado y tan feliz de ver a su compañero que casi parecía disfrutar de estar encerrado.

-hoy si vas a contarme tu pasado?- el pequeño deportivo dejo un cubo de energon en el conducto, empujándolo suavemente para que atravesara hacia el lado donde el decepticon le esperaba.

-creí que lo había hecho ayer.- le murmuro con cierto aire de broma. Y por un segundo la garra del ciclope logro tocar los dedos del corredor y una hermosa descarga de sus chispas les hizo estremecer. Un simple tacto, eso bastaba para renovar las fuerzas del ciclope, para hacerle soportar el estar encerrado, el haber echado su orgullo por la borda; no importaba que fuera un ínfimo segundo podían estar juntos, tan solo un instante podían burlar esa barrera que le apresaba.

Pero entonces aquella barrera dio una descarga eléctrica que provoco que el ciclope retirara la mano con brusquedad. Se había olvidado que había un sistema de seguridad y este le había recordado de la peor forma que se encontraba preso y en un castigo voluntario.

-estas bien?- Blurr se acercó preocupado, poniendo sus manos contra la barrera como intentando atravesarla.

-Sí, tranquilo, no fue nada.- el ciclope miro su garras, la sentía un poco dormida pero no se quejaba. Se sentía contento de poder ver al deportivo pero no poder tocarle, no poder besarle, era una tortura. Anhelaba más que nada sentir su chispa pulsando al unísono con la suya, deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, al menos un segundo.

-Shockwave…- los ópticos de Blurr se entornaron con preocupación, entendía lo que era estar preso, y sabía que aunque aparentara no quería estar encerrado.

-te amo Blurr, no te preocupes.- le leyó el pensamiento. –si puedo verte no importa donde este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño Bumblebee estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Optimus, con sus piernas colgando una a cada lado de la cadera del mayor, inclinado suavemente al frente, recibiendo un dulce beso de parte de su compañero.

Sus labios se rozaban suavemente, fundidos en un baile sutil, una caricia tan tierna y dulce. El pequeño compacto autobot se divertía con cada uno de esos besos inocentes que el prime le regalaba, adoraba esos juegos, le encantaba ser la distracción del líder y aprovechaba cada instante que tenía para ir a verlo y pasar tiempo con él.

-Pupu…-le murmuraba entre besos, profundizando esas caricias lentamente, adentrando su lengua traviesa y gimiendo bajito.

-Bee… no es el momento.- el camión de bomberos trataba de mantener la cabeza en su lugar, no debía dejarse llevar. –Estamos en el trabajo.- por mucho que quisiera, era el mayor, era el líder y debía poner el ejemplo.

-pero es tu descanso.- le objeto tiernamente el autobot amarillo, chantajeándolo con esa mirada de cachorro. –puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, o no jefecito?

-Aun así, podrían descubrirnos.- las manos del mayor se deslizaron suavemente por la espalda del pequeño y le beso en los labios. –vamos, tan solo espera un par de ciclos más y saldremos…

-vamos Pupu, solo un poco.- el pequeño inicio una deliciosa cadena de besos, devorando los labios de su superior con hambre.

Optimus comenzó a considerar la idea, portarse mal una vez en la vida no hacía daño. Bajo sus manos hacia el chasis del pequeño y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente, arrancando unos gemidos suaves y pequeños de los labios de su amante.

Los gemidos comenzaban a llenar el cuarto y entre risas y caricias. Los dos autobots iban sumiéndose en su pasión, sin poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hasta que una melodía llamo su atención.

-Bee, espera.- le murmuro el mayor rompiendo un beso.

El pequeño se resistió y trato de continuar con su juego, pero el mayor había escuchado algo, una cancioncilla tétrica e infantil que sonaba sutilmente en el alta voz.

Los dos autobots guardaron silencio mientras esperaban poder escuchar de nuevo aquella canción.

Pasaron los segundos, lentos y expectantes, mientras el silencio era abrumador de nuevo en aquel lugar.

-fue tu imaginación, Pupu.- le dijo el pequeño un poco desesperado de esperar.

-shhh, escucha.- el prime se levantó y se acercó a un monitor, donde la pantalla presentaba un poco de interferencia y de la pequeña bocina que tenía comenzaba a surgir aquella melodía tan extraña. –Viene de aquí.- se acercó, ese monitor no tenía ningún programa abierto pero se lograba ver una perturbación en los pixeles que mostraban la imagen. –sí, viene de aquí.-

Sin perder un instante aquel camión de bomberos comenzó a grabar el sonido producido por la pantalla.

El pequeño se acercó y comenzó a mirar con curiosidad, que era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Que significaba aquella melodía?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que llegue a esta ciudad y me instale en los barrios bajos.- Shockwave estaba sentado al borde de la celda, contándole a Blurr como había iniciado la misión en la que lo conociera. –ya había encontrado a un autobot que podría desaparecer, no era más que un robot sin registro ni oficio, así que tomar su lugar fue casi un juego. Comencé a mostrarme de apoco, acudiendo a los centros de educación y cuando al fin logre entrar a la academia, todo resulto aún más fácil.

-en serio?- Blurr escuchaba atento, bebiendo de apoco el energon que tenía en las manos. El ciclope había comenzado a contarle la verdad de su vida, cada detalle que Blurr quiera saber él lo desglosaba y continuaba con su relato, esta vez no habría secretos entre ellos.

-más o menos, Bumblebee siempre fue mi mayor problema.- una sonrisa se formó en los labios del corredor, y quizás no fuera el único que sonreía en aquel lugar. Aunque carecía de rasgos faciales, Blurr podía ver que sonreía, la mirada de Shockwave dejaba ver su alegría.

La puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió y por ella entraron Optimus y Bumblebee. Blurr se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado y les miro, lucían bastante preocupados y eso no le gustaba.

-que pasa Optimus?- el deportivo observo como aquel imponente camión se acercaba.

-Shockwave, hace unos momentos descubrimos un extraña melodía que estaba recorriendo los sistemas de sonido de la base.- Optimus estaba preocupado perceptor no había podido darle una explicación, no tenían idea de que era o que pudiera significar. Pero Prime no quería arriesgarse. –sospechamos que es un mensaje encriptado para los decepticons que hay en la base capturados, queremos que lo descifres.

El ciclope le miro y desviando la mirada le dijo.

-no. Yo me rendí pero nunca dije nada acerca de traicionar a mi bando.- y aquello era cierto, podía ser un prisionero, podía mantenerse pasivo. Pero no era porque deseara ser aceptado entre los autobots, tan solo estaba ahí por una razón….Blurr.

El prime no esperaba que cooperara de inmediato, así que comenzó a reproducir aquella melodía.

-Que.., que es eso?- esa música puso en alerta todos los sistemas de Blurr.

Aquel espía decepticon se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba el líder autobot.

-Soundwave…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-BD fin del capítulo-.-.-.-.-.-

Que será aquella melodía? Porque se ha preocupado Shockwave? Le dirá a los autobots de que se trata? Lograran estos dos amantes volver a estar juntos sin ninguna barrera que les separe?

=W= Bumblebee abusa de OP? XD demonios esa parejita me mata! w

OWO hey chicas, aún están interesadas en un final alterno donde Blurr se quede con Swindle? QWQ me extrañaron? Si es así dejen un review! w


	37. Advertencia

Hola! OWO niiian perdonen el retraso TWT jejeje me pasaron muchas cosas, owo algunas buenas algunas malas. Pero eso no importa yo tengo mi compromiso con ustedes y cumpliré no dejare esta historia sin final. w

BD así que para los que se quedaron con la intriga….les dejo el capítulo! XD pasen a leer BD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos w/) -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 37: Advertencia**

-Soundwave…?

Los autobots le miraron sorprendidos por la mención de aquel decepticon.

-es un mensaje de Soundwave?- Bee miro al prime, asustado por aquel mensaje y su procedencia.

-Shockwave…- el pequeño deportivo celeste le miro muy serio, temiendo que fueran órdenes de Megatron. –Shockwave que ocurre?- tenía miedo de que solo recibir notificaciones de su antiguo amo, su querido amante le abandonara otra vez.

Pero el ciclope negó con la cabeza y al instante bloqueo sus sistemas para no decodificar aquel mensaje, no quería saber anda, no quería tener nada que ver, no quería tener que callar y esconderle más cosas a Blurr… ya no.

-Shockwave!- pero el deportivo estaba preocupado, aquello tenia que ser importante, no podía dejarlo pasar como si no fuera nada. –Shockwave! Que es lo que esta pasando?

Pero no importaba la insistencia del pequeño autobot, el decepticon se negaba a decodificarlo.

-Shockwave…por favor.- le suplico el pequeño autobot acercándose a la barrera. –tengo miedo, al menos dime que no debo preocuparme por ese mensaje.- le murmuro entornando esos ojos de cachorrito moribundo que tenía, provocando que la chispa de aquel ciclope pulsada acongojada.

-de verdad quieres saber?- Blurr asintió temeroso. El ciclope se enderezo y agudizo sus receptores auditivos. Aquel mensaje era confuso, incluso para un decepticon experimentado aquella melodía resultaba todo un reto.

Los autobots miraban con curiosidad todos los movimientos de ese ciclope. Prime comenzaba a dudar si podría decodificar aquel mensaje sin una computadora. Pero después de unos minutos el ciclope comenzó a golpear el suelo son la punta de su garra, marcando nos pequeños agujeros agujeros en la lámina metálica que hacía de piso, unas mínimas abolladuras que apenas eran visibles.

Sus ópticos se movían presurosos, analizando cada uno de los datos que aquella melodía le proporcionaba, ninguno de los autobots podía notarlo, pero las astas de aquel decepticon lograban captar unas sutiles vibraciones, algo tan mínimo que nadie más hubiera podido captarlas; ese mensaje estaba hecho para que solo el pudiera descifrarlo, encriptado con tanto cuido que le asombraba.

Cuando hubo terminado miro los puntos trazados en el piso. Había escrito un mensaje en clave morse bastante largo, poco usual para ser órdenes.

-y bien?- el pequeño autobot celeste le miro asustado.

-es...un mensaje para mi.- le miro muy serio. Tocando las marcas en el piso con mucho miedo. -Soundwave está preocupado por mi situación.- Era raro entre los decepticons, por parecía que el poco tiempo que habían trabajado juntos había creado un lazo muy delgado entre aquellos dos.

-Soundwave?- Blurr no entendía por qué debía estar preocupado? Si llevaba encerrado casi dos semanas. –que es lo que quiere?

-quiere que esté preparado para lo que Megatron tiene planeado.- respondió el ciclope bastante serio, casi como si se arrepintiera de traducir aquel mensaje.

Los tres autobots se miraron preocupados, sabían el peligro que anunciaban aquellas palabras.

-vas…vas a irte de nuevo?- le pregunto el deportivo asustado, temiendo que esos días que había pasado al lado del ciclope fueran solo otra ilusión.

Pero el ciclope negó con la cabeza, aquello era más delicado.

-lo siento Blurr, solo te he traído problemas.- su chispa pulsaba lenta y dolorosamente, angustiada por aquel mensaje que temía revelar. –Blurr…necesito irme de aquí…

-que?- el pequeño autobot podía sentir la sincronía de sus chispas, esas dos estrellas pulsaban al mismo ritmo y estaban cada vez más angustiadas. –no…por qué? Por qué?- le exigió saber con los ópticos a punto de derramar algunas lagrimillas de lubricante.

Las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de aquel ciclope, no sabía cómo decirle, no podía explicarle.

-Shockwave! Dilo de una vez!- le exigió el pequeño azotando sus manos contra la barrera, desesperado por entender. –porque quieres dejarme? es por órdenes de Megatron?

Optimus estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que había causado. Pero…si el ciclope decidía irse entonces lo que había creído ver en aquella relación no sería más que una ilusión.

-si…- el ciclope le miro y poniendo su garra contra aquella barrera. –Pero no es por lo que tú crees.- Blurr clavo su mirada en el óptico del ciclope, dejando quelas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y las palabras se volvieron pesadas y difíciles de pronuncian para el ciclope

-entonces? Por qué quieres dejarme?- le pregunto el pequeño.

-Megatron quiere tu cabeza.- le susurro. –Soundwave quiso advertirme, hace unos días Megatron se topó con Swindle y cuando averiguo que fue el quien te dejo escapar… le dio un castigo. 

La expresión del pequeño deportivo se llenó de terror, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-y quiere la mía por traidor.- le miro. –Ahora Megatron planea atacar la base y matar a cuanto autobots se ponga enfrente para encontrarnos y desactivarnos.- toco la cámara de su chispa y le miro a los ópticos. -no quiero que nada te pase yo… necesito irme de aquí.

-y que harás?- Blurr sabia la respuesta. –que harás cuando estés afuera? Volverás con él?

-si…dejare que arranque la chispa de mi cuerpo…-

El deportivo negó con la cabeza.

-no! No puedes hacer es!- sus manos se apoyaron en la barrera, deseando romperla para alcanzar a su amado.

-no quiero que nada te pase.- le insistió. –si me entrego aplacar la ira de Megatron por un tiempo. Podrás vivir en paz, mi Blurr.

-eres un tonto!- el pequeño deportivo azoto los puño sobre la barrera. .no dejare que salgas de aquí, no dejare que vayas a morir a sus manos…yo…yo…- las lágrimas impedían que el pequeño deportivo pudiera hablar con normalidad. –yo…me moriré… si me dejas de nuevo voy a morir!

El llanto le domino, el pequeño deportivo comenzó a sollozar, recargado en la barrera junto a su amante. El ciclope trataba de reconfortarle, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído, tratando de convencerle que lo mejor era dejarle ir que tenía que seguir adelante.

-Pupu…- el pequeño autobot amarillo comenzó a jalar suavemente la mano de su superior, hasta que logro hacer que le mirara. –Pupu…no hay algo que podamos hacer?- no soportaba ver al corredor celeste tan devastado, incluso el decepticon le daba algo de lastima.

-no lo sé.- el prime miraba aquella escena sintiendo su chispa pulsar, no quería ni imaginar que sería perder a Bumblebee, no quería imaginar que se sentiría tener que dejarlo. Aquello no podía ser posible, después de todo lo que habían sufrido aquellos dos, aún tenían que enfrentarse a mucho más? No bastaba con tener que amarse atreves de una barrera? No era suficiente con no poder estar a su lado con libertad? Parecía que la vida se había ensañado con su amor. –no lo sé, Bee.

El líder autobot puso una mano en el hombro del pequeño compacto amarillo y lo jalo suavemente sacándolo de aquellos calabozos. No quería molestar a la pareja, necesitaban tiempo para hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo n.n -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

=W= oooh dios, cuanta intriga, cuantos problemas. QWQ oh Primus que han hecho estos dos para que odies su unión? Es acaso que son de bandos diferentes? Es acaso que la autora está demasiado loca? TWT compadécete de ellos para que estén juntos al final TWT niiian

XD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen tantos retrasos owo niian yo tuve concursos y una tragedia familiar QWQ pero aquí sigo niian los quiero mucho OWO/)


	38. Nuestro Ultimo Adiós

Hola, TWT aaawh niian les pido perdón a todos mis lectores TWT no se cuanta cosas se me junto que no pude actualizar s me fue la inspiración y cuando la tenía no podía escribir TWT pero aquí esta, al fin! el siguiente capítulo!

QWQ lo siento fueron tantas cosas tanto buenas como malas pero….QWQ niian no quería dejarlas esperando más TWT me forcé y lo saque al fin QWQ espero les guste QWQ

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 38: Nuestro último adiós.**

Tiempo…

Tiempo…

Esa era la cuestión.

Cuanto tiempo quedaba antes d que la ira de Megatron le alcanzara? Cuanto tiempo tenia para escapar de ese lugar? Cuanto tiempo le quedaba al lado de su amado?

Shockwave no sabía, había pasado una noche, pero el sentía como si hubiera sido una eternidad, y una eternidad no muy placentera, el miedo le carcomía lentamente.

Lo miraba dormir en el piso se aquella celda, recargado a su lado con algunas lagrimitas cayendo aun por sus mejillas, había llorado tanto que al final su procesador le había hecho dormir allí mismo. El decepticon le miraba mientras su procesador se encargaba de planear la fuga, su chispa pulsaba suavemente, arrullando a su compañera.

-perdóname, esto fue mi culpa.- le murmuro mientras su óptico repasaba aquel mensaje grabado en el piso, aquel que el músico decepticon había enviado para él. –no puedo desperdiciar la ventaja que me dio Soundwave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Pupu…- el pequeño seguía a Optimus prime, mirando el piso a un preocupado por la suerte de su amigo y la pasividad de su pareja... No podía creer que no hiciera nada para ayudarlos. –Blurr…crees que realmente muera si Shockwave se fuera?

-no lo sé.- el prime estaba pensativo, ausente, tan sumido en sus ideas que apenas lograba responderle al pequeño.

-porque habría de dejarle?- una voz les interrumpió, una voz calmada y con cierto aire de soberbia y prepotencia. –no creo que pueda salir de aquella celda.

-Shockwave quiere escapar para proteger a Blurr.- el pequeño compacto amarillo no se contuvo.

-Bee!- Optimus le regaño suavemente, no quería armar un alboroto todavía.

-como que escapar?- el compacto rojo miro preocupado al líder. –Creí que estaba a gusto en su celda.- aquel autobot estaba confundido, Él había visto a Shockwave y había apostado sus cuernos a que estaba feliz ahí, al lado de su compañero de chispa.

-recibimos un mensaje encriptado, parece que Megatron desea tomar venganza de Blurr.- Optimus no quería hacer más grande el problema pero sabía que Cliff no dejaría de preguntarle hasta saber toda la verdad.

-qué? Pro que?- basto aquello para que el deportivo rojo se alterara

-Shockwave le dejo, prefirió quedarse aquí, al lado de Blurr.- el líder era consiente de cuan obsesivo y vengativo era el líder de los decepticons. –está furioso, y no va a detenerse hasta hacerlos pagar.

-está enfermo! Por qué no los deja en paz?- Cliffjumpper azoto su puño contra la pared. –que puede ganar separándolos?

-no es una victoria lo que Megatron busca.- el camión de bomberos suspiro cansado mirando al pequeño compacto amarillo con tristeza. –el solo quiere causar el mayor sufrimiento que pueda.

-y de verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer, Pupu?- le pregunto el pequeño con esos ojos de protoforma que alteraban de sobremanera el pulsar de la chispa de aquel imponente prime.

De pronto un suido ensordecedor les rodeo y las paredes y el piso temblaron, sorprendiendo a los autobots y provocando que be tambaleara y callera en brazos de su pareja

-qué demonios?- Cliff se sujetó de la pared y justo en ese instante sonó la alarma de emergencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Maidblue….Maid…blue"

Una voz metálica, monocorde como procedente de la más insensible de las maquinas comenzó a resonar en la cabeza del espía autobot, logrando despertarle.

"Maidblue…"

Este se enderezo suavemente, frotando sus ojos con pereza y buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz.

"Maidblue…ven…"

Miro a su compañero, el ciclope estaba mirándole, se podía ver que estaba preocupado por su brusco despertar.

-te...tengo que irme.- le susurro besando con ternura aquella barrera y sin más salió veloz de ahí.

"ven…Maidblue"

Aquella voz resonaba en su procesador, susurrando, llamándole suavemente; y aunque no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, no podía resistirse y sus pasos le llevaban a afuera, a una de las azoteas de la base.

Ante la mirada de algunos autobots, Blurr caminaba vacilante por la base. Avanzando lentamente como si tuviera miedo de dar un paso en falso hasta que salió de la base y quedo solo, a merced de aquella voz que había adormecido sus sistemas y le había obligado a obedecer.

Y no pudo detenerse hasta llegar a un rincón apartado de la azotea, y encontró en aquel lugar una caja metálica, una caja de seguridad.

-Swindle?- Blurr había visto ese tipo de contenedores antes, en la nave del traficante: las usaba para entregar la mercancía, ya que solo se abrían con una clave que Swindle les entregaba después de pagar.

El deportivo celeste se inclinó, y murmuro suavemente al sensor auditivo de aquella caja la clave que Swindle le había enseñado, sin esperar que desactivara el dispositivo; aunque aquello era casi imposible.

-maidblue010496.- su voz hizo eco en el rincón y el murmullo de la cerradura le acompaño.

Lentamente la compuerta se abrió y aquel dispositivo mostro su contenido, un objeto que arranco un pequeño suspiro de asombro del deportivo celeste.

-oh Swindle…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sentinel Prime! Tenemos alerta en el nivel uno!- jazz observaba, en una pantalla, el plano de la base en ella, algunas luces rojas comenzaban a encenderse marcando los sectores donde comenzaban a encenderse marcando los lugares donde comenzaban a surgir problemas

-suena la alarma! evacuen el sector!- el camión no entendí que demonios estaba pasando, apenas se estaban recuperando del último ataque, no esperaba aquello.- envía al escuadrón 1 Y 2!

Y entre todas sus órdenes, aquel prime reparo en un detalle muy, muy, importante.

-DONDE CHATARRAS ESTA OPTIMUS PRIME?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sirena comenzó a sonar por toda la base y unas luces rojas comenzaron a iluminar los cuartos y pasillo indicando las zonas de riesgo y las rutas de evacuación.

-ya comenzó…- el ciclope se levantó y vio a los soldados abandonar su puesto para brindar ayuda en el sector superior. –Megatron está aquí.- no le quedaba duda.

El enorme ciclope se acercó a la barrera y levantando su garra comenzó a golpearle con furia, cerca de donde estaba el la compuerta que le ligaba al exterior. El sistema de seguridad se activó al instante y una corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrer la barrera.

Cada golpe que daba creaba un circuito que permitía que aquella corriente entrara a su cuerpo y afectara sus sistemas. Pero no importaba, la barrera comenzaba a fracturarse.

Una explosión volvió a cimbrar toda la base y el ciclope tambaleo.

-tengo que salir ya!- sin pensarlo dio un nuevo golpe y aquella prisión se rompió. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Cientos, no; miles de voltios recorrieron su cuerpo, buscando obligarlo a entrar en recarga forzada, pero Shockwave dio un golpe al panel de control, clavando sus garras y desviando la corriente a los cables. Aquello sobrecargo los sistemas de aquel sector: La luces se apagaron y las alarmas callaron, dejando el calabozo sumido en la obscuridad y el silencio más abrumadores que el ciclope había visto.

Por un segundo su procesador se negó a mover su cuerpo, aquella obscuridad penetro en sus sistemas y le mostro lo que le deparaba el futuro: una fría y solitaria muerte.

-quizás no pueda unirme al Allspark…- se dijo y aquello provoco que su óptico se entornara con emoción. –lo bueno es…que eso nunca estuvo en mis planes.

Una risa un poco demente comenzó a surgir de la oscuridad mientras como una sombra el ciclope se levantaba y salía de ahí, en busca de su antiguo líder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megatron había iniciado un ataque, usando los viejos ductos de Cybertron como pasadizos, adentrándose como ratas para no ser descubiertos. Apenas un puñado de decepticons, los necesarios para cumplir su misión: exterminar al sexbot y hacer pagar al traidor.

-vamos, avancen!- el imponente líder gritaba mientras disparaba su cañón hacia cualquier autobot que osara ponerse en su camino. Tenían que avanzar, el radar indicaba que su primer objetivo estaba cerca: el ciclope, si, primero irían por Shockwave, le capturarían y cuando lo tuvieran en sus manos le arrastrarían hasta encontrar al deportivo azul y entonces… ante su óptico, presa del pánico y la desesperación, lo descuartizarían, no dejarían mas que escombro metálico de aquel autobot.

Mas no hizo falta que el líder de aquel ejercito siguiera buscando, de uno de los pasillo surgió el que había sido su mejor espía, avanzando lentamente, esperado el primer disparo en su contra, con las armas desactivadas y completamente vulnerable.

-lord Megatron…- el ciclope le miro, sin temer, aun admirando al gran robot que era, por que no importaba cuanto hubiera pasado, aún era un decepticon y las ordenes de Megatron estaba por encima de todo, casi todo…

Shockwave se le acerco y se arrodilló ante su líder.

-vienes a suplicar clemencia?- le dijo el imponente nave de guerra complacido de ver cuán sumiso se estaba portando aquel traidor.

El ciclope asintió fríamente.

-quisiera… implorar su perdón, lord Megatron.- su óptico busco la mirada de aquel robot de armadura grisácea, y la encontró plagada de odio y rencor, con una expresión tan seria que era difícil imaginar que estaba pasando en su mente.

Y de pronto, sin que el ciclope pidiera darse cuenta, Megatron movió su brazo, propinándole un golpe en el procesador que le derribo y le dejo aturdido algunos instantes.

-nnh…- el ciclope se levantó mirando el pasillo por el que había llegado, como su no supiera donde se encontraba, sus circuitos de memoria trabajaban veloces, buscando ubicarle en la realidad, en el presente, hacerle conocedor del peligro en el que se encontraba.

Mas no hizo falta tanto trabajo, un nuevo golpe lo volvió a recostar en el suelo, podía sentir la presión sobre su espalda, el poderoso Megatron le presionaba sobre su columna vertebral sin misericordia.

-Sabes Shockwave, siempre te considere un magnifico decepticon. – Aquel imponente robot aplicó más presión, disfrutando el sonido de esos gemidos agonizantes –Me decepciono que mandaras todo al demonio por un chasis.

-mmh…imploro…su perdón…- se podía escuchar como el metal crujía bajo el peso del líder decepticon.

-Ohh... como quisiera creer eso.- tan arrogante, tan malicioso, asi era Megatron y lo disfrutaba. – Pero puedo casi jurar que si has venido arrastrándote como un gusano es por ese estúpido autobot.

Shockwave no pudo responder, su garganta se negó a pronunciar sonido alguno, y de inmediato supo que se había delatado.

Megatron levanto su pie, y lo dejo caer con fuerza sobre la espalda de Shockwave, disfrutando el gemido que broto.

-No tengo apuro de recibirte de nuevo entre mis soldados- le murmuro mirando la punta de su cañón. Shockwave levanto la cabeza esperando que su plan diera resultado. –Pero aún hay algo que debemos hacer aquí.

Aquel espía se tensó, esperando que no se refiriera a…

-Vamos a acabar con esa pequeña distracción que tienes.

-No…- se giró como pudo buscando la mirada del que era su amo y de inmediato recibió su castigo-Se…se lo suplico lord…Megatron

-Por primus!- Aquello termino de irritar al imponente decepticon.- Comienzas a hablar como un estúpido autobot!

El gran Megatron saco su espada y sin misericordia la clavo en el hombro de aquel que había sido su espía.

-¡Aaahhh!- Un grito surgió de la garganta de aquel decepticon astado, pero el dolor paralizo sus sistemas vocales y fue más un quejido agónico.

-Es necesario Shockwave.- Megatron movió la espada, aun dentro de la herida, observando como su subordinado se retorcía a punto de colapsar de dolor.

-Ahh! – Sus garras se clavaron en el piso intentando liberar un poco de la tensión y el dolor que lo acosaban.- Ahh... – su procesador comenzaba a nublarse.

Era el fin, estaba acabado, y Blurr también.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi Shockwave!- una luz cegadora surgió de uno de los pasillos y todos los decepticons cerraron los ojos por instinto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del capítulo BD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

;3 cardiaco no? Owo fue un capitulo largo owo para compensar la espera n.n espero les haya gustado QWQ niiian

TWT ahora solo ruéguenle a Primus que Shocky no se muera TWT niiian ;3 y dejen comentarios niiians QWQ eso me hace feliz.


	39. Ultima Barrera

Sip, O_OU sé que van a matarme…y no tengo perdón de dios, QWQ pero pero…..TWT no quiero terminar el fic, no quiero, es tan hermoso, me gusta estar aqui con ustedes pero tampoco lo quiero dejar a medias Q3Q asi que el final es inminente.

T3T ojala disfruten el penúltimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia QWQ las quiero, pasen, disfrútenlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 39: Ultima barrera

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi Shockwave!- una luz cegadora surgió de uno de los pasillos y todos los decepticons cerraron los ojos por instinto.

Aquella luz cegó a los decepticons y la fuerza de ese disparo logro arrasar con las paredes y derribar incluso al poderoso Megatron, derribándolo y sepultándolo bajo barias pilas de escombro; dejando libre al ciclope.

El espía de óptico carmesí se quedo asombrado por la potencia de aquel disparo. Y cuando giro el rostro para ver al autobot que había logrado tal proeza y demostrado tal despliegue de poder, su chispa pulso fuertemente casi enloqueciendo de la emoción, arrebatándole el aliento.

-Shockwave, déjame ayudarte.- Blurr empuñaba un enorme cañón, formado por las dos nuevas y relucientes protecciones de sus brazos, al acercarse esa poderosa arma se comenzó a desbaratar, desarmándose y comprimiéndose en placas hasta dejar ver las manos del autobot.

-Blurr?- el ciclope estaba asombrado, en toda su vida, nunca había visto una actualización así.

El cuerpo de Blurr estaba cubierto por una fina armadura de acabados negros, parecía una segunda piel, apenas agregando un poco de volumen al cuerpo del deportivo azul, con láminas finas y relucientes, pulidas con gran esmero, detallada hasta el último milímetro.

-vamos, levántate, tenemos que irnos.- le dijo el deportivo tomando al ciclope con suavidad, ayudándole a levantarse. Emitiendo un pequeño gemido de terror al ver la gran herida que había hecho Megatron. –P-puedes caminar?

-si, no te preocupes.- el gran ciclope le miro, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, el gran Megatron y algunos decepticons se comenzaron a levantar.

-vamos, tenemos que irnos!- Blurr jalo el brazo del decepticon astado, pero no pudo ni dar un paso, un golpe de un decepticon le derribo.

El estruendo fue tl, que Shockwave pensó que habían logrado desconectar al deportivo azul. Sin dudarlo, lanzo su garra y traspaso la cabeza de aquel decepticon, sin misericordia, como se había atrevido a golpear a su amado Blurr.

-nnh….- el deportivo se levantó, un poco aturdido, pero su armadura había logrado repeler el golpe y evitado heridas de gravedad. –Shockwave…estas…estas derramando energon…

-el ciclope bajo su óptico a la herida y toco el fino rio de energon purpureo que escurría de ella.

-no es grave.- le dijo y su óptico no pudo evitar mirar a su pequeño corredor a detalle, y de no ser por los disparos decepticons, le hubiera preguntado donde había obtenido aquella hermosa actualización que le hacía lucir tan bien.

-DESTRUYAN A ESE MALDITO AUTOBOT!- clamo Megatron sacando su cañón y disparando sin misericordia.

Blurr jalo a Shockwave, sacándolo del fuego, procurando salir ilesos, su nueva armadura parecía ser muy resistente pero no quería saber cuál era su límite.

Casi lograba salir ileso, pero antes de que pudieran dar vuelta a un recodo, una explosión les lanzo contra un muro, Megatron no se había contenido, quería acabar con aquellos bots.

-BLURR!- el ciclope se levantó y comenzó a quitar los escombros que habían caído sobre ellos, vigas y enormes pedazos de pared, rodeados por cables eléctricos que les amenazaba como serpientes.

-Nnnh…-debajo de una gran loza, el pequeño comenzó a moverse. -…Shockwave?

-vamos, tenemos que seguir.- le ayudo a levantarse, verificando que no les siguieran, aquel derrumbe parecía haber detenido a los decepticons, pero por la vibración del suelo, no tardarían en atravesar aquel escombro. –cuál es tu plan? A dónde vamos?

El deportivo celeste le sonrió y de sus labios escapo una risa bastante inocente.

-cual plan?- le tomo de la garra, sujetándole con fuerza y activado su comunicador, enlazo la trasmisión con el cuartel general. –agente de elite Blurr: solicito desalojo de pla planta inferior. Llevare a los intrusos fuera.

-qué?! Estás loco?- la voz de Sentinel se hizo escuchar. –vas a suicidarte o qué?!

-solo hazlo!- las piedras comenzaron a caer y Blurr no quiso seguir arriesgándose. –vamos, Shockwave, tenemos que escapar.

El ciclope no perdió tiempo, busco en su banco de datos el plano de la base, trazando de inmediato la ruta para el escape.

-por aquí.- le jalo, marcando la ruta por la que habría de escapar. Quizás no lograran un escape con aquellos decepticons pisándole los talones, pero al menos lograrían pasar los últimos instantes juntos.

Los pasos se escuchaban cerca, el espía autobot se sentía nervioso, pero no se arrepentía.

-por qué viniste?- Shockwave se atrevió a preguntar. –debiste escapar.

-no te iba a dejar!- le respondió el pequeño. –tanto tiempo y abandonarte? Ni muerto!

-HEY TORTOLITOS!- un pequeño autobot amarillo les cerro el paso. – vengan por acá!

-qué?- Blurr se detuvo un instante y Shockwave le intento llevar por el camino contrario, a la salido, el escape.

-vengan por aca!- Bee les toco el claxon, intentando llamar su atención, suplicando que no les vieran.

-a dónde quieres llevarnos?- Blurr se sintió presionado, no sabía por dónde ir, no sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrado y tan confundido.

-solo síguelo!- fue Shockwave el que tomo la iniciativa, no importaba si ese pequeño autobot lo entregaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que entregarse a los decepticons.

-pero…- él no podía sacar la idea de que Shockwave fuera encarcelado de nuevo, lo necesitaba a su lado.

-vamos, no seas necio.- le empujo suavemente, impulsando lo a seguir al compacto amarillo. Justo a tiempo, pues esos segundos en que Blurr había dudado, le dieron la oportunidad a Megatron de darles alcance.

El líder decepticon no se tentó el corazón y tan pronto logro ubicar a los autobots y al traidor, dejo caer una lluvia de disparos, destrozando todo el pasillo y obligando a los autobots a escapar transformándose en modo vehículo.

Los tres lograron salir de aquel pasillo, más sino detenía a Megatron no podrían ni siquiera llegar al siguiente piso. Así que arriesgando todo, Blurr se detuvo y volviendo a su forma robot junto sus manos y formo aquella maravillosa y destructiva arma, ese cañón que había logrado derribar al poderoso Megatron y su escuadrón de ataque.

Levanto sus manos y mirando apenas unos segundos al líder decepticon a los ojos le disparo, pero basto que el poderoso Megatron diera un brinco hacia atrás para no resultar herido. Una estrategia acertada ya que ese disparo destruyo todo el piso creando una gran grieta, casi imposible de librar.

El corredor sonrió complacido, más en el instante en que se disponía a irse, pudo ver como Megatron usaba su espada para cruzar, estaba demasiado dañado como para transformarse y volar en aquel lugar, clavaba su espada en la pared.

Shockwave regreso por su pareja, la tomo del brazo y lo jalo suavemente, llevándolo hasta donde encontró un panel de control.

-va a alcanzarnos!- le dijo el deportivo de armadura azul, escuchando como Megatron casi cruzaba a aquel abismo.

-no lo hará…- Shockwave arranco la caja de control. – no si puedo hacer algo al respecto.

-vamos, apúrense!- Bee les grito, movía sus piernas ansioso, no podían tardar más. –vamos!

-un segundo.- jadeo el ciclope cruzando unos cables.

-no tenemos un segundo!- Bee vio como la imponente sombra de Megatron se acercaba gruñendo y gritando de una manera tan espantosa que les helo el energon.

-yo te daré un segundo.- Blurr saco su espada, que gracias a esas modificaciones lucia más fuerte y mortífera. Y olvidando el miedo y la cordura se lanzó contra el líder decepticon, enfrascándose en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

El crujir de los metales y el murmullo de sus respiraciones era lo único que Shockwave podía escuchar, tenía los nervios de punta, pero sabía que mientras esa pelea sonara pareja no debía preocuparse.

Blurr se defendía trabajosamente, tenía apenas las fuerzas para no caer y cada golpe le dolía mas, su único consuelo era que había logrado clavar su espada en uno de los costados de aquel monstruo.

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de esa crucial falla en el piso, originada a raíz del disparo del corredor y que se extendía bajo sus pies peligrosamente, crujiendo y desgarrándose con cada uno de sus movimientos.

-listo!- Shockwave se sintió dichoso al escuchar una leve señal de alarma y más aún cuando de las bocinas salió una voz metálica.

"cierre de sector activado"

Blurr dio un último golpe al poderoso Megatron y le derribo, contra todas las posibilidades, necesitaba un segundo para escapar. Mas al caer aquel gran guerrero, la falla del piso cedió… y entonces todo se vino abajo.

Los agiles y ligeros pasos de Blurr apenas le salvaron de caer en aquel hueco, logro llegar, apenas, a una zona segura. Más al levantar la vista algo le dejo helado.

Una compuerta había surgido de las vigas del techo y lentamente bajaba, cerrando el paso, tras de él. Todo el cuerpo de Blurr se estremeció y de su garganta salió un pequeño, casi inaudible, grito. Intento moverse, realmente lo intento, pero esas puertas….se…se movia….se movían!

-Blurr!- Bumblebee le llamo. –Blurr corre! Levántate!

Aquella barrera casi terminaba de sellarse y el pequeño corredor se encontraba congelado, mirando como aquellas puertas bajaban, cerrándose como fauces, sintiendo como si su cuerpo comenzara a ser comprimido, como si el dolor regresara, estaba muriendo de nuevo.

-BLURR!- la voz de Shockwave le hizo reaccionar. El deportivo levanto la vista y sonrió un poco, apenas una fracción de segundo, el ciclope estaba deteniendo la barrera, apenas soportando la presión. –Vamos…sal…sal de ahí, Blurr.

El deportivo se arrastró, logrando tomar el control de su cuerpo, pero apenas había logrado avanzar un poco, cuando algo le sujeto y le jalo hacia el abismo.

-Shockwave!- el deportivo se aferró a lo que pudo, intentando oponer resistencia; un vistazo rápido le permitió ver que se trataba de la mano de Megatron, aquello que le sujetaba era la mano de Megatron, e intentaba arrastrarle hacia el abismo. Asustado y desesperado por escapar, intento liberarse, más el decepticon le tenía bien sujeto, podía sentir como le apretaba haciendo crujir su armadura. –AH! Suel…suéltame!

el líder decepticon le gruño y le jalo con más intensidad, aprovechando el agarre del deportivo para subir.

-te enviare al infierno, autobot!- clamo Megatron jalándole con todo su peso.

Los servos de Blurr cedieron y se soltó, dejando que Megatron le arrastrara y le dejara colgando boca abajo hacia el abismo.

-NO!- shockwave levanto una garra y la alargo, con un certero golpe logro tirar al poderoso decepticon a aquel barranco…y blurr cayo también.

-Blurr…- Bee miraba aquello, no podía moverse, estaba en shock.

-no…Blurr?...-Shockwave sintió como su cuerpo cedía a la presión de aquella compuerta, quedando aprisionado, apenas con una pequeña oportunidad de salir. –Blurr…BLURR!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin de capitulo BD muajajajaja -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BD y…que les ha parecido? Se quedara solo el pobrecito Shocky? Morirá Blurr? Lograron derrotar o al menos burlar a Megatron? Donde chingados esta Optimus? A donde los lleva Blurr?

BD jeje dejen sus lindos comentarios que me motiven a terminar este fic w miiu


End file.
